Hatred and Confessions
by Kendal23
Summary: The last Hourcrux has been destroyed. What will it become of Draco and Hermione now? Write out your own last chapter and post it on my forum! The real last chapter is coming soon! Last updated September 15, 2008... I'm still around!
1. Strange Encounters

**Title:** Harry Potter and The Forest of the Mind

**Author name:** Kendal23

**Category:** Romance / Mystery

**Rating:** PG (Might Change)

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP, HBP

**Summary:** After Year 6, Harry made a decision. Now his friends decide to stick by him through thick and thin. But… what is Malfoy doing with them? Very realistic, though nothing compared to Jo's writing! Eventually D/Hr. Please Read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** This story has a new character of my creation. Even though at first she will seem like a Mary Sue SHE IS NOT. And what's more important, she won't play a **major** part in the story. This is all about the Fabulous Four (Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione) and… Draco Malfoy. How does this come about? Read, find out, and REVIEW please! )

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Encounters

"Where is Dumbledore? I really must speak with him…"

Harry glanced at the beautiful young woman in front of him and felt his throat tighten. Apparently she had been the only person in the wizarding world that had not found out about Dumbledore's death. Then again, this woman was dressed in the strangest garments he had ever seen. She seemed like a warrior, dressed in tight, dark, camouflage pants, a black midriff shirt, her wand ready and within easy reach in a sheath located at her right and a dagger located to her left. On her feet was a pair of combat boots. Her hair was long, brown and curly and it flew behind her as the wind blew. Her face was something out of a magazine, beautiful and flawless. It didn't seem completely crazy that she had not found out.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her voice harsher than before.

"Who are you?"

The woman sighed exasperated. She looked straight into his eyes, as if daring him to answer her question with another question again.

"Where is he?"

"Who are you?" he insisted, a bit louder this time.

Her eyes were a brown so dark; they could have been mistaken for black. And they were icy cold, expressionless. She sighed again.

"My name is Anna Sophia. I need to find Dumbledore. Where is Dumbledore? I have found some information he desperately needs!"

"Anna Sophia… Dumbledore is… he is…" his voice trailed off.

"Harry Potter. This is not a joking matter. I need to know. You have to tell me. Please," she begged.

"He is dead," he blurted out.

Anna Sophia's eyes widened with shock. She looked around her, as if trying to find Dumbledore somewhere between the trees.

"Trees?" asked Harry out loud. "Where am I?"

"He is dead? How is that possible? It cannot be! He told me he wouldn't… he told me I had… to help…" her eyes rested once more on Harry.

"Where are we?" he inquired.

"If you don't know, then I cannot tell you," she said, her voice full of sorrow.

Suddenly, with a faint popping sound, Anna Sophia disappeared.

"Harry, please wake up!"

* * *

"What!" shouted Harry, sitting up in his bed and looking around to find the source of the voice.

Ron moved back, giving his friend some space. Harry took deep breaths of air before opening his eyes completely. He found himself back at the Burrow. Faint sunrays made their way into the small room. He coughed and reached for his glasses.

"Harry, you were screaming in your sleep again. You were asking where you were and you were calling… some girl… Anna Sophia," he said quietly.

"I keep dreaming I am in a huge, impenetrable forest. This girl is always there, waiting to ask me about Dumbledore. She says she has important information for him. Ron, I know it has to do with my mission. I just _know_ it!"

"Is she a pretty girl?" asked Ron, trying to lift the tension off Harry.

It half worked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"She is beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. After Ginny, of course!" he added sincerely.

"Of course," smiled Ron.

"She is different from any girl we've seen so far, Ron. She is small and looks delicate even. But she is strong, she's a warrior. Her clothes, her hair, everything is that of a strong warrior. I wonder if she is a member of the Order that we have not met!"

"Maybe she is just what she is… a dream. Nothing more," declared Ron, getting up and pacing around his room. "You need to forget about it, at least for today!"

Harry smiled and nodded. Today was Fleur's and Bill's wedding. It was a time to be happy. The last chance he probably had to live a happy occasion.

"You're right!" he said, getting out of bed and stretching his arms above his head.

After they each took a shower and changed into their day clothes, they walked downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hello boys!" greeted Mrs. Weasley.

The pleasant woman wore a happy smile on her face as she placed a plateful of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Eat up! Today we are going to have quite a long day!"

Hermione and Ginny were already seated at the table. Hermione's nose was buried in a book and Ginny was munching on a croissant. She smiled at Harry.

"Hey Gin," said Harry, trying to sound detached.

"Hey Harry," she said, smiling again and turning her full attention to eating her pastry.

Since Harry had broken up with Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral they had barely spoken. Even though Harry had been staying at the Burrow for most of the summer, he avoided her like the plague. He spent most of his time looking for information on horcruxes and writing out possible items Lord Voldemort might have used to conceal pieces of his soul. Three had been destroyed, there were still three left and the most important piece was Voldemort himself. He had no time to focus on anything else.

Except for his Apparition test, which he had passed quite easily, but Ginny understood.

"After breakfast you should all go take another shower… I am not sure if you cleaned your ears properly Ronald. And I need your help in the backyard. Girls, in about an hour I need you to get ready and help Fleur get into her dress. It's quite a lovely one…" instructed Mrs. Weasley.

The house was bursting with activity. Fleur's parents were arriving via Floo Powder very soon. Bill was running about, overlooking every detail. His wounds had healed nicely, even though his face was still severely scarred. Mr. Weasley was working at the Ministry, but had promised to make it home in time for the ceremony, as did Charley, Fred and George. Percy was still estranged from his family, much to his mother's dismay. They did not know whether he would make it to the ceremony or not.

As they all ate their meal in perfect silence, each of their minds wandered off. They thought about what had happened, what was happening and what would happen in the future. The nine arrows in the old Weasley grandfather clock were still pointing to "Mortal Peril"…

The World had definitely changed…


	2. A Light Through the Shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this story, whether you reviewed or not. As for the reviewer who said my writing is "far from sterling", I hope to improve as I go along. Thank you for your honesty and, in fear of sounding redundant, I hope the plot lives up to your expectations.

As for this chapter… it's kind of fluffy. It will not be the predominant mood of the story, but it had to be in this chapter. Keep reading and you will understand.

* * *

Chapter 2: Light through the Shadows

"Do you, Fleur, take Bill to be your lawful wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Ginny and Hermione sighed softly and Fleur smiled delightedly at Bill and exclaimed in her distinctive French accent,

"I do!"

The day couldn't have been more beautiful. The sun was shining brightly in a clear, blue sky. The air was fresh and crisp. There were tiny butterflies flying about. Everything seemed to have fallen into place, even if it was only for that moment.

Fleur looked more stunning than usual in a startlingly white A-line wedding dress bearing a long, cathedral style train and sweetheart neckline. Her blond hair was pulled back on her head in an elegant bun and little curls adorned her angelic face. Her light blue eyes were brimming with happy tears as she heard Bill said "I do" with emotion.

Bill, as well as his father and Charley, was wearing an elegant black tuxedo. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and, to make his mother happy, he had removed the fang earring. But just for the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by the Church of England, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Bill, you may kiss your bride!"

The newlyweds giggled with anticipation and leaned forward. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Everyone immediately burst into applause.

Harry smiled happily. He was truly overjoyed to be there. He felt lucky that even through the world seemed to be doing a downward spiral; there were still those small happy moments that always turned out to be the ones that shed light through the shadows. He felt his heart beat faster as he found himself looking straight into Ginny's light eyes. They both smiled.

After posing for a few wedding portraits, Hermione and Ron sat down in one of the many tables spread around the garden. Harry felt too restless to sit among the partygoers so he decided to sit by the small frog pond.

"May I join you?" asked Ginny softly, sitting next to Harry.

Harry sighed, taking in the sight in front of him

Ginny was wearing a long, powder blue dress. The material looked soft and delicate and even though it was loose, it clung to her body in all the right places. Puberty had been kind to her, and instead of the short, skinny girl she was a couple of years back she was now taller with a petite, but nicely proportioned body. To Harry, Ginny was intoxicatingly beautiful, extremely smart and full of spunk. She was, in fact, everything Harry could ever hope to find in a woman. She was above and beyond everything… and he could not be with her. Not anymore. Not now.

"You make this so hard for me," he whispered, placing his arm around her slender waist and pulling her a bit closer.

Ginny looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

"I don't mean to make it hard on you, Harry. But you know how I feel. I want to be with you, through thick and thin. If you want to wander around trying to find a way to rid the world of this evil I want to be right there next to you. I want to be strong for you. I just…" she sighed, her voice steady. "I just want to be with you!"

Harry's eyes studied her face with interest and fascination until he couldn't help himself. He brought her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, almost desperate kiss. He wanted to bring her with him. He wanted to be with her. The thought of all the time he could have spent with her still haunted him. But the thought of her dying because of him was stronger. He pulled back.

"Ginny, I can't… we can't. It's too dangerous. I already explained it to you!"

Ginny leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, shutting him up. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. When he opened them, the look on her face was that of determination.

"At risks of sounding a lot like that girl in that muggle movie, Spiderman, you told us about; don't you think I deserve a chance to choose for myself?" she asked sincerely.

Harry shook his head.

"This is different. This is a lot more dangerous. You know what Voldemort is capable of doing. You know he will haunt you down and kill you if he knows how much I care for you. I would not be able to live with the burden of knowing that your death was my fault!"

"Harry, I am not defenseless. Trust me. I know almost as many, if not more, hexes than you. I am strong; I am capable of taking good care of myself. Harry, believe me when I tell you that Voldemort will hunt me down no matter if we are together or not. He must know how much you care for me, he must have seen it. Besides, I am the daughter of two members of the Order. What makes you think I am not in enough danger as it is?"

"But…"

"Honey… if I am next to you, you can at least try to defend me. If I am alone… you will wonder… what, if?"

Harry gently caressed her cheek before kissing her lips gently again. He smiled at her and hugged her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She smelled like vanilla and flowers.

"You're right. I know you're right. It… it still scares me that I might lose you, but you are right. And I do want to be with you. I know I need you…"

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. She had dreamt about being this close to Harry for so long, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Their love had blossomed so fast and so unexpectedly she half feared to wake one day and find out it had all been a dream.

Life was hard, the World was in a dangerous war, but they had each other. If love was the one thing that could destroy Voldemort she was going to make sure love would be alive in Harry's heart in their final battle, even if it killed her.


	3. Draco's Mistake

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** Hmm… even though I don't get ANY reviews (smiles) I know some of my friends are reading this story (lazy bums… lol)

So… I'll keep updating, reviews or not. To the ones reading, but not reviewing… enjoy! Draco and Hermione are coming SOON!

* * *

Chapter 3: Draco's Mistake

"You failed," said a cold, terrible voice.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the floor. His grey eyes concealed behind his light blond hair. His body was shaking uncontrollably. He felt… empty, alone and most of all, scared. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Dumbledore falling out the window and into the darkness. He had been so close to killing him. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

"If it hadn't been for Severus you would probably be dead yourself," said the voice cruelly.

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows and became visible to the youngest Malfoy. What a horrible sight it was. The man had a snakelike face, his eyes were nothing more than red, flashing slits. His mouth was unusually large, and his tongue was long and slithered as he spoke. His name used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was now known as the feared Lord Voldemort. The one person whose name was not pronounced by most mortals.

Voldemort made his way to were Malfoy stood. He eyed the teen with disgust. Almost instantly, he brandished a wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the boy.

"I should just kill you right here, right now!" he shouted angrily. "You are just as useless and idiotic as your father!"

Malfoy made no sound. He merely kept looking down at the floor, his body shaking. Voldemort poked him with his wand.

"And your pathetic mother… _begging_ Severus to save your life; _begging_ him to complete your task if you were to fail. She simply did not understand that I expected you to fail the task… I knew you just wouldn't be able to kill; not now… _not ever_!"

For a few minutes, he became silent, relishing the fear he knew he inspired on the young Malfoy.

"You did, however, manage to get my Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. I never would have guessed you could be so… clever!"

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy remained looking down at the floor. He was still shaking. Voldemort frowned. He was not pleased by the unwelcoming attitude of the teen to his praise. He pushed him hard, making him drop to his knees. However, he kept looking down at the floor and he kept shaking.

"I spared your life for this act of cleverness. Nevertheless, since you did fail to complete your task, _they_ had to suffer the consequences," he pointed at the lifeless bodies that had once been Draco Malfoy's parents: Lucius and Narcissa. "Foolish until the very end… your mother actually tried begging for their lives!"

Malfoy muttered gibberish under his breath. In his pained mind he could remember Dumbledore promising him that he could help his family; promising that he would prevent Voldemort from harming him or his parents. He wished he had listened. He wished he would have handed Dumbledore his wand so that he would have saved himself somehow.

Or maybe that he had had the backbone to finish him off.

Draco Malfoy's relationship with his parents was strange and twisted, but it was _his_ relationship with his parents. He respected his father and loved his mother. Her caring nature towards him had somehow kept him human when all his father wanted of him was a new Death Eater, maybe even one so great that he would become even more feared that Voldemort. It was her love what had prevented him from killing Dumbledore at once when he had had the chance. Narcissa was no saint, but she was not a devil either. And Draco knew this.

But Voldemort returned, and Lucius idiocy at having disposed of the diary horcrux in a foolish way was severely punished.

"I can change my mind about sparing your life…"

Malfoy heard some hissing sounds coming out of Voldemort's lips. He knew at once he was speaking in Parseltongue. He had once heard Harry Potter speak that language in their second year at Hogwarts. A shill ran down his spine… he knew the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini, was slithering down wherever she was.

"You will not kill me…" he spat, his instincts flaring to life at the thought of being murdered by the treacherous snake.

Voldemort seemed amused.

"I will not? That seems like an order. You don't give orders, boy, you _take_ them!" he pointed his wand at Malfoy. "_Crucio!_"

Draco Malfoy wasn't a Seeker just because there was no one else at Slytherin house that could do the job… he was quick and he did do a good job. He evaded the blast coming out of Voldemort's wand and faced him.

"You will not kill me!" he shouted, grabbing his wand out of his pocket.

At that very moment, Nagini slithered in the room. Voldemort heard her soft hissing sound and turned around triumphantly, hissing some instructions. Draco panicked.

"_Vipera Evanesca_"

The words had not escaped his lips. Voldemort did not see it coming. Red lightning flashed out of Malfoy's wand and struck Nagini. Almost instantly, the snake hissed loudly as she disintegrated before their eyes. It took long, though. Longer than it had taken for Snape to disintegrate the snake Malfoy had conjured up in the duel with Potter. Voldemort shouted angrily, his features becoming fierce as he watched his beloved Nagini fade. He turned to the young teen.

"You will pay for that!" he pointed his wand at him. "_Avada…_"

Voldemort did not have time to finish. As soon as Malfoy realized what he was about to do, he closed his eyes and Disapparated. Voldemort growled with anger.

"Severus!"

Severus Snape walked into the room calmly. He eyes the Dark Lord curiously.

"Lord?"

"Draco Malfoy _killed_ Nagini. He _killed_ her with some curse I am sure he learned from _you_!"

Snape seemed slightly shocked as he focused on the ashes lying on the floor. They were all that was left from the huge snake. He turned to look at Voldemort. He looked beyond angry, he was seething. Why did he care so much about that snake?

"You will find him, and you will bring him to _me_ alive and unharmed!"

Severus Snape looked at his master, confused.

"B… but… master… I could… why should I have to…?"

"You will do as I say, and you will not question my decision, Severus!"

"Yes, my Lord!" he said, bowing deeply before walking out of the room.

As he walked out, he noticed the corpses of Lucius and Narcissa lying on the floor. Narcissa's face was twisted with fear and pain while Lucius had an expression of incredulity.

'He didn't see it coming…' Snape realized as he walked out of the room, closing the door noiselessly behind him and starting to plot how to find the young Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a small plate full of wedding cake and sat down next to Ron. She was wearing a dress identical to Ginny's. Her body was more developed than that of Ron's little sister. Her breasts were fuller, her curves more accentuated. Her hair was still brown and bushy but that day she had taken the time to fix it stylishly. Her face looked slightly more mature than before, that same maturity added beauty to it. Ron smiled at her, unable to say anything as his mouth was full of cake.

"You are such a pig!" she laughed, taking a bite of cake herself.

She allowed her eyes to wander around the garden. For a short while, she focused on the distant forms of Ginny and Harry by the lake. He had his arms wrapped around her petite figure and they seemed to be kissing. She sighed softly to herself. She longed to be held like that, to be kissed with that same devotion.

Ron followed her stare and immediately blushed, looking down at his piece of cake. He was fine with Harry and Ginny's relationship, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them when they hugged, snuggled or kissed, as right now. He focused on Hermione. She looked beautiful. Her eyes looked kind of dazed, as if she was thinking of a thousand things at that very minute. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hermione..."

"Huh? What?" she muttered as she woke up from her trance. "What is it, Ron?"

"What is going through that mind of yours? You seem like you were a thousand miles away from here!" he took another bite of cake.

"None of your business, Ronald!" she snapped, her cheeks reddening.

Ron shrugged. He really didn't understand women. He liked Hermione, quite a lot, but he wasn't sure what his feelings meant. Did he like her as much more than friends? Was he just overprotective of her because he loved her as a sister?

What he did know, however, was that for the time being, he and Hermione would not be kissing the same way Harry and Ginny were. He wasn't sure if the thought relieved him or depressed him.

She stood up abruptly from the table. She was getting bored, if a bit restless. She knew she ought to enjoy that last opportunity to have a careless moment with her friends. But that moment was just depressing her. As time went on without a hint of Voldemort's whereabouts, hope died inside of her. She wanted to have a happy life. She wanted to be able to love, to be held… she wanted what every young person wants… she wanted to be able to hope. The only way she would be able tois if Harry succeeded in his quest, and she was determined to make sure he did.


	4. Dreams and Legilimency

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** Ouch… just one review? I must really suck…

Oh well… here's more. I guess I just don't know when to give up do I?

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams & Legilimency

Anna Sophia sat in a large rock, overlooking a crystal clear river. Her eyes looked lost… and she seemed scared. It was a distant picture from the warrior girl Harry had met earlier. She didn't look quite as menacing, and her eyes were not as icy. She was just a young woman. A beautiful young woman that had a mission, and now that her mentor was gone, she didn't have a purpose.

And she was scared.

"Anna?"

"I don't like that name. Call me Sophia, or Sophie if you want," she instructed, her words heavy with sorrow.

He noticed her cheeks were wet with tears. He felt an overwhelming desire to hug her and promise her all would go well. But he did not know her. He held himself back.

"Sophie…" he said carefully. "Do you want to talk?"

Harry was not sure if he was dreaming or not, but he felt he needed to know what she so desperately wanted to tell Dumbledore. Maybe, just maybe, she knew something important to his mission. He walked a bit closer to where she was.

"How?" she asked weakly, her voice trailing off as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Severus Snape killed him," he explained, answering her unfinished question and sitting next to her on the rock. "Draco Malfoy found a way to let in a bunch of Death Eaters in the castle and somehow managed to conjure the Dark Mark. Dumbledore and I were returning from a mission that produced… this…" he reached into his pocket.

Anna Sophia's eyes widened when she saw the infamous locket. She took it in her small hand and opened it. More tears flowed down her cheeks when she realized the locket was not the real one.

"Basically, he died for nothing," said Harry, feeling he was about to choke up as well.

"No… Dumbledore never did anything pointlessly. He died because he had to. It's the law of life. We live. We die. And you learned an important lesson…"

"Never trust Snape?" he asked nastily, frowning.

"That…" she smiled a bit before continuing. "And the way Voldemort's mind works! It was not pointless if now you can finish what Dumbledore started!"

Harry remained silent for a few minutes. He had never thought of that. He now began to understand that Dumbledore had not died in vain. Something in his heart came alive. Maybe there _was _hope. He remembered how Dumbledore had said he felt safe being with him, as they rushed back to the castle. The memory made him blush.

Anna Sophia handed the locket back to him and pursed her lips, apparently deep in thought.

"So… you say Severus Snape killed him," she repeated carefully.

He nodded, his green eyes surveying her face.

"And Malfoy… _Draco_ Malfoy let Death Eaters in the castle? How did he manage to do that?" she asked, looking shocked.

Harry smiled weakly at her comment and began the lengthy explanation of how Malfoy had managed to fix the Vanishing Cabinet hidden in the Room of Requirement. He told her how he had found out about its existence, how he placed the Imperious curse on Madame Rosmerta to make her do his bidding, how he had managed to make it from the Room of Requirement to the Astronomy Tower and finally, how he failed, at the last minute to complete his task.

It was hard for him to admit it, but he admired the fact that Malfoy had not been able to kill Dumbledore. He was worried about the fate that awaited him and he was bewildered at having seen a human side of someone he thought to be so terrible it was almost impossible for him to have feelings.

But he did. And he demonstrated it by hesitating when Dumbledore was down. He demonstrated it by crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When he finished telling Anna Sophia about the terrible events that took place the night Dumbledore died, he sighed again. His green eyes welled up with tears.

"So… he _didn't _kill him?" she bit her lip softly, waiting his answer.

He simply nodded.

"That is unbelievable! I thought that, of all teenagers, the one that would just _jump_ at the chance to kill Dumbledore and win Voldemort's grace would be Draco Malfoy!" she shook her head. "Boy is he in for a lot of trouble right now!"

"Sophie…"

The beautiful warrior-girl turned to face him. Her brown eyes were flashing curiously.

"What were you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"I am not surprised at your question. And I wish I could answer it," her face lit up suddenly. "As a matter of fact, I will. But not here, not right now," she whispered. "Someone might hear us…"

Harry looked around, wondering briefly if the young woman was going crazy. They were completely alone. And she was only a figment of his imagination. Maybe… he could just make her tell him.

"There is nobody around to listen…" he pointed out.

"Duh, Harry please! Don't tell me you forgot Voldemort is a Legiliment wizard! He could be watching us right now for all we know!"

He stared at her, bewildered. So this _wasn't_ a dream? She was a real person, out there, somewhere?

"When are you going to tell me? Where, even? Am I ever going to meet you in person?"

"We will meet soon. Just do what you know you must. Along the way, we will meet. I promise!" she said earnestly.

Harry sighed dejectedly. He wanted to know _now_! He had so many places to go, so many things to figure out. He needed all the help he could get. He knew he just knew that Anna Sophia he had to learn. She hadn't been shocked to see the locket; she was shocked to learn it wasn't real. He looked at her with pleading green eyes.

"I just need to know…"

"Soon…"

Harry knew what would happen. In a faint pop, Anna Sophia disappeared, leaving him alone in the woods to think about his mission, and wonder what would happen… if…

* * *

Days, maybe even weeks had passed since Malfoy had his latest encounter with Voldemort. His parents were dead. He didn't… he _couldn't_ trust anybody he knew. His best friend's parents were all Death Eaters. His favorite Hogwarts professor was the Dark Lord's right hand. He had no friends to go to, and no family to go to.

He wasn't even sure where he was.

As he wandered aimlessly around the streets of London, he searched in his mind what he would do. He had already made a trip to Gringotts and retired a large amount of money from the Malfoy vault. Anything he needed at all he could buy easily, but there was nowhere in the world where he could hide. There was no one in the world he could turn to. Dumbledore had been the first person to ever show him some sort of compassion… aside from Moaning Myrtle…

His mind continued thinking without even pausing for realization. It landed on Potter, the Weasleys and Granger. They always had each other. Everyone, aside from the Death Eaters, loved them. They seemed to have some strange understanding about life, Voldemort, and other feelings he didn't think he was entitled to have.

And he envied them.

At that precise moment he envied them. He envied that they had each other. He hated that they could still have happy moments. Most of all, he hated himself and his situation.

He closed his eyes and Disapparated, wishing with all his might he was somewhere else, but unsure of where he would land. He felt he was being compressed in all directions and suddenly, everything let go. He opened his eyes and found himself in a graveyard. He dropped his bag as all energy escaped his body.

And then he knew nothing more of him…


	5. The Wanderers

**DISCLAIMER:** You know this.

**Author notes:** Hmm… this is really weird of me, but this is the last chapter I'll publish of this story. This is not the last chapter of the story… hell no! I've written close to fifteen and I am only halfway through. But the truth is, if nobody is reading it, then there is no point in publishing it, is there?

I will continue writing this story for my sole entertainment. If anyone (though I doubt it) wants to know how it ends, send me a message and I'll personally send you the chapters.

Take care,

K.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wanderers

"Draco Malfoy… so we meet again!"

Draco stirred, awakening at the sound of the young woman's voice. He opened his grey eyes and they rested on the figure of a beautiful young woman.

"Anna Sophia," he murmured, his eyes narrowing.

Anna Sophia laughed, throwing her wild head back. Her long, brown curls bounced merrily over her shoulders.

"Oh! You _do_ remember me!"

She walked over to where he was and waiting until he stood up to face her. The truth was Draco was much taller than Anna Sophia. In fact, he had to look down in order to properly face her. However, the young woman was intimidating in many ways. She was smart, graceful, alluring, and mysterious and had powers many failed to understand. But she had always been an outcast. She was always looking for _something_ no one could really figure out.

He glanced at every feature of her face. She hadn't changed a bit.

"How could I forget, Sophie? Many people hate me… none like you, though…" he eyed her dagger. "A muggle weapon," he shook his head. "You always did have a soft spot for mudbloods…"

Malfoy had hit a nerve and he knew it. Before he knew what was happening, he was lying on his back with the petite woman pointing the deadly dagger at his throat.

"I find it rather useful to kill many undesirables such as yourself!" she spat angrily. "It hurts a lot more than the _Avada Kedavra_ curse," she pressed the point of her dagger into his soft skin. "Some people just deserve a lot of pain before they die!"

Draco thought of a hundred retorts to say, but none seemed appropriate with the wild young woman pressing the weapon against his throat. He knew she was volatile, he knew she was strong. And he also knew…

"I didn't kill your parents!" he shouted, struggling to free himself from her grasp.

"You taunted me so much about it; I kind of forgot who the one that did the killing was! You… or your father!" she pressed the dagger even deeper in his skin. He felt a bit of blood trickling down his neck.

He felt himself growl angrily in response. Malfoy knew his father had indeed killed Anna Sophia's parents. They were a couple of purebloods that had been dead set against Voldemort and his terrible ways. They were strong, very powerful and clever and, just like the Potters, were a great threat to the Dark Lord.

The night they died, Anna Sophia had been with Draco. They were young, careless, mere babies unable to understand anything going on around them. They had no conception of death, demons and the Dark Lord. All young Anna Sophia knew was her parents were no longer… and all Draco knew was what his father told him when he was old enough to understand… '_They deserved to die_'. Now he questioned this.

"I was young. I had nothing to do with it. And…" he stretched the word 'and', "I didn't kill Dumbledore!"

At this, the young woman immediately released him. His head hit the ground hard, sending waves of pain washing over him. He sat up and coughed loudly, his head throbbing.

"I know," she said quietly as she cleaned her dagger with a piece of cloth and placed it back in its sheath.

"You knew? Who told you?" he asked, caressing his neck with his hand. He noticed there was blood, but he knew it couldn't be too deep. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against his wound.

"Potter did. He seemed, touched by this…" she said amused.

"Harry Potter told you?"

Anna Sophia nodded, placing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking particularly thoughtful.

"He seemed shocked. He couldn't believe you'd be able of such an act of _kindness_. I just think you were a chicken. But that's just me!"

Draco remained silent. He fingered his wand, eager to hex her, but then decided against it. He had known Anna Sophia almost all his life. He knew she was spiteful and vengeful. It was one of the things he liked about her. Her life purpose was making every Death Eater she encountered feel like a worthless piece of crap that Voldemort could care less about. It was all a game…

"I didn't want to do it. I never thought I would be able to," he flinched at admitting this, "I fell in despair just thinking about the fate that awaited me and my parents when I failed".

For a few minutes, they remained in complete silence. Anna Sophia waited patiently for Draco to speak again.

"Dumbledore promised he would help me, and my mother and even my father, and I believed him! But, the Death Eaters made it to the Tower and ultimately Snape managed to kill him, I hesitated, my parents were killed… and I am being hunted down!" He wasn't sure why he was revealing this to her.

"He killed your parents?" she asked softly.

The change in her voice startled him. He nodded quietly.

"Even though I should be glad, because now you know how I feel, no one deserves to feel such pain…" she shook her beautiful head and started to walk away.

"Sophie! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" he asked, feeling desperate to have some type of companion. At least someone he could turn to.

"I need to meet Potter soon. If I take any more time to talk to you I will probably miss him," she glanced back as Draco tried to keep up with her. She smiled sheepishly and slowed her pace. "You may come if you'd like!"

"Who says I want to be with you?" he asked unable to forget his old taunting ways.

"Hmm… you are right. Why would you want to hang out with some blood traitor? After all, I am sure you just have tons of friends willing to give you shelter and a hiding place from the Dark Lord," she smirked and continued walking.

Draco scowled and quickened his pace. He hated her for pointing out the obvious. He was alone. None of his friends would put up with him; in fact, they had never really been his friends. And now they would just jump at the chance to kill him and bring his body back as a gift to the Dark Lord.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, following her closely.

Without as much as a warning, Anna Sophia stopped in her tracks and looked at four people that had just Apparated a couple of tombstones ahead of them. Draco realized they hadn't noticed their presence yet. It didn't take long for him to recognize them. It was Potter, two Weasleys and Granger. Harry looked particularly troubled as he glanced at one of the many tombstones around him. He distinctly heard him say:

"This is where Cedric Diggory died."

The young Weasley girl walked closer to Harry and took his hand in hers. Hermione Granger looked confused, as if torn in comforting Harry and bewildered by the news of the place they were all visiting. The older Weasley, Ron, looked around uneasily, seemingly wondering if Voldemort would jump out of any of the graves at any moment. Draco smirked at this.

"Why did you want to come here, Harry?" asked Hermione, getting closer to her friend.

Draco eyed them all with mild interest. None of them were wearing wizard clothing. They all had a pair of worn jeans, old sneakers and a backpack. Harry and Ron had on dark t-shirts, looking very much like highschoolers on a camping trip. Ginny's smaller shirt looked very similar to Harry's, which amused Draco and Anna Sophia immensely. Hermione, however, was wearing a dark green tank top. He was surprised to see her wearing the Slytherin color.

Even though he'd kick himself before admitting it, she looked pretty good with her hip hugging faded jeans and tight tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and he noticed her face was bare of all makeup, but her skin still looked radiant. For almost a full minute, he had forgotten she was mudblood Granger… the girl he had devoted himself to hating for almost 7 years of his life.

But those years seemed pointless now. And he really wondered if he should worry about hating her now.

Harry irrupted into his thoughts when he gave Hermione his answer.

"This is where it all began for me. I thought, maybe, this place could give me some… understanding about what I should do," he explained softly.

Without uttering a word, Anna Sophia began to walk towards the group. Draco immediately followed her, not even thinking about the group's reaction to his presence.

Harry was the first one to see them. He recognized Anna Sophia immediately, but was shocked to see Malfoy following her closely. Unsure of whether he could trust him or not, he immediately took out his wand.

"_Stupefy_"

Anna Sophia held out her arm and waved it purposely. The blue flash that had erupted from Harry's wand changed its course and hit a tree.

"What? How…"

"Harry!" said Anna Sophia. "Don't… he's with me!"

Harry walked closer to the warrior girl. He looked at her intently, trying to figure out if he was once again dreaming. No one could just wave away a hex. And what did she mean that Malfoy was with her? He eyed his arch nemesis with distrust.

"Sophie," he finally muttered, "I… just can't… how do you?" he made a move with his arm, imitating her.

"We need to talk…"


	6. BabySitting Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Wish it belonged to me. Alas it does not.

**Author notes:**

Hey people,

I know I said I wouldn't publish anymore chapters, but a couple of reviewers put things in perspective for me. Especially **contageousbeauty. **Thank you.

I'll keep posting for now.

K.

* * *

Chapter 6: Baby-Sitting Malfoy

She was shorter than he had anticipated, but she looked as fierce as he did in his dreams. Harry still could not believe that right in front of him was the girl he had been dreaming about for the past weeks. But now that he had her in front of him, every question he had been dying to get answers to surfaced.

"What did you have to tell Dumbledore? What did you do for Dumbledore? How were we able to meet in our dreams? What was that thing you did with your arm? And what the _hell_ is Malfoy doing with you?"

"Hey, leave me the heck out of this!" called out Malfoy, standing up.

Anna Sophia shotMalfoy a deadly glare that clearly said "Shut the freak up!" and turned to Harry. She remained silent for awhile, ordering her thoughts before giving any answers. Ginny was eyeing her with a mix of jealousy and fascination. Harry had not confided in her about his dreams, so the thought of him dreaming up this beautiful girl was slightly unsettling. At the same time, she really did seem like an extraordinary girl and she wanted to know what she had to say.

Ron looked definitely stunned at seeing the "Anna Sophia" Harry was constantly talking about. He hadn't lied, she was gorgeous. And he too was eager to hear her responses to all of Harry's questions.

Hermione had studied the girl as she walked out of the shadows with Malfoy and was still unsure of how she felt about her. She was unlike any other Auror, because she was sure Anna Sophia was an Auror, she had ever seen. The more she studied her, the more she wondered what made Dumbledore trust her.

And Malfoy… she was truly shocked to see him there. She half expected him to be dead by now. He looked very much alive, but troubled. He was definitely not the same Malfoy she knew before. His eyes didn't seem as icy… and he looked scared and lost. And even though she hated to admit it, he was as handsome as he had always been. She shook her head fast, trying to erase that last thought as she focused back on Anna Sophia.

"Ok…" she murmured, seemingly ready to give Harry some answers. "Malfoy question first!"

Draco groaned loudly in disapproval. Anna Sophia ignored him.

"I found him lying on the ground in this same graveyard. He is currently being hunted by Voldemort or someone he undoubtedly got to do his bidding. If we leave him alone he will die. He is now in as much danger, if not more, than all of us; with the exception of you, Harry. We need to help him".

"Alright, yes I agree. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted us to give our backs to someone in need," he turned to his friends. "Am I right?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded, looking troubled. Ron scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Ok. But what did you have to tell Dumbledore? What did you do for Dumbledore? How were we able to meet in our dreams? What was that thing you did with your arm?" he asked her again.

"That _thing_ I did with my arm was moving the hex with my mind. In the muggle world, what I have is called _Telekinesis_. I can move things with my mind. It's not magic; it's just… something unexplainable. It is extremely rare in muggles and even more so in magic folks," she paused, waiting for them to digest that information. "Dumbledore was able to do it. And so did Voldemort when he was younger…"

Hermione looked at Anna Sophia with fascination. She had read about people with telekinesis before but she had never met one face to face. Harry knew about Voldemort's ability to move things with his mind, but was not aware that Dumbledore could do it too. Ginny and Ron simply stared, mouth agape, but no one was more appalled than Draco Malfoy himself. He had known her almost their entire lives. How could it be possible he never noticed?

Anna Sophia didn't wait for them to ask her to demonstrate her abilities. She was proud of it, but honestly hated to use her telekinesis to make a show for others. So she continued giving them answers.

"I was a spy for Dumbledore. I knew of his quest to find Voldemort's horcruxes and he knew of my abilities," she smiled rather proudly before continuing. "It was I that helped him find information about that cave and the locket you have in your pocket, Harry. But I didn't know it was a fake…" she quickly added.

Harry nodded. He believed her.

"What did you have to tell him?"

"I can't tell you," she said softly, reaching into her own pocket. "But I can give this to you. It will help you figure it out," she gave him a piece of parchment.

"What is this thing? And why can't you tell me?"

"Because _I don't know_ what he would do with it. I know what it is, but I don't know what importance it has for your quest. That is how it worked with me and Dumbledore. I foundany informationI could that gave me leads to Voldemort and I would hand it back to him. He would then check my lead out and find what it meant. I never went with him anywhere. My abilities make me strong, but not invincible. My task is another…" she closed her eyes for a minute, as if the memory of her task burdened her greatly. "And I must continue with it. If you need me, you know how to reach me."

With that said Anna Sophia turned on her heels and began to walk away. The group was completely dumbfounded. She was leaving? Was that it? What about Draco Malfoy? She couldn't be expecting them to take him along with them… could she?

"Sophie… but won't you join us? We are not nearly as knowledgeable as Dumbledore was and he seemed to trust your intellect very much. We need you!" said Hermione immediately, walking after her.

"Yes! Anna Sophia, we need all the help we can get! Besides… what are we going to do with Malfoy?"

At this, Draco stood up and faced Harry angrily.

"What do you mean with that? I am perfectly able to take good care of myself, thanks!"

"Good. Then you won't be a burden to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Listen, everyone. I won't stop helping you. But going alongside with you will only make things worse. Voldemort knows me, and though I have not faced him directly, I have killed a lot of his cronies. You can't be seen with someone as…" she looked down at her garments. "_Extravagant_ looking as myself; you will be spotted before you know it. No… my place is not with you. Not right now."

Without letting them say another word, Anna Sophia disappeared.

* * *

**I don't usually like adding notes to the end, but, you see that little button down there, the one that says "Review"? It doesn't take long, just post a little message saying what you think of the story so far and what you predict will happen with the Fabulous Four and Malfoy. **

**Thanks!**


	7. No Name Calling Please!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I'd be publishing this and earning massive amounts of money?

**Author notes:** Thanks for your replies,** Liz and SunGoddess,** they mean a lot.

I noticed that some people have added me to their favorites and their Author's Alerts but don't reply at all! If it isn't too much to ask, can you leave a tiny message once in awhile to know whether you are enjoying the story or not? Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Chapter 7: "No name calling, please!"

Hermione watched as Anna Sophia disapparated. For about ten minutes, the five of them remained silent, unsure of what to do or say. When they set out that morning it was only them. It has not been an easy task, Mrs. Weasley cried hysterically, Mr. Weasley was red with anger and the rest of the family was astonished. But Harry had made his decision. He had not asked anyone to join him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had made up their own minds, and there was nothing no one could do to stop them.

With silent resignation, the Weasleys had seen them off.

Now they all stood in the place Harry said it had all began for him, and they had just met a strange Auror that had not only shocked them into near death, she had also gave them the worse burden anyone could think of… they now had to baby-sit Draco Malfoy. Everyone turned to Harry.

"Ok, Malfoy. As long as we have to tolerate each other, let's get a few things straight here," said Harry in a firm voice. "First. Let's have none of that stupid name calling. If we are on the same side now, we have to act like it!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Potter. Give me a freaking break! 'No name calling', who do you think you are dealing with, some five year old?"

Hermione scoffed.

"And you're not? You could have fooled me!"

"Clever comeback Granger, but you know what? Next time you feel like saying something stupid, just keep it to yourself, for all our sakes!" he spat, glaring at her angrily.

Harry smiled. At least he didn't call her any names.

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, and miss the opportunity of making a fool of you? You couldn't possibly be asking for that Malfoy!" she spat angrily, getting closer to the boy she had hated for the past six years.

Draco walked closer to her, his face full of determination. Harry, Ginny and Ron immediately knew that they had to intervene or they would hex one another to the next century. Ginny immediately grabbed Hermione's shoulders and moved her back while Harry stood in between them.

"Hermione, we all need to cooperate here. Harry didn't ask any of us to join him. We cannot be a burden to him. And trust me; having to deal with Malfoy daily will be enough burdens as it is. We need to help him," said Ginny gently, rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione sighed very softly and closed her eyes. She hated Malfoy with passion. She could understand Harry feeling sorry for him, as he had just lost his parents and he had seen Malfoy not kill Dumbledore. But she hadn't. She still saw him as that insufferable loser that called her a "mudblood" on her Second Year at Hogwarts. Even though she would die first before admitting it, he had made her cry, and she hated him for it. But Ginny was right; she had to be strong, for Harry's sake.

She opened her eyes and looked at Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were talking to him firmly and he seemed to be making some sort of retorts. Ron's face went red with anger while Harry remained cool. Hermione admired the fact that Harry was so centered he wouldn't let anything else affect him. She wished she could be like that.

Draco felt completely outraged. Not only had Anna Sophia dumped him on the Fabulous Four and proceeded to disappear, but now he knew he just had to behave, because they were the only ones he could count on. They were the only ones that wouldn't turn him over to the Dark Lord. They were the ones avenging Dumbledore and trying to secure the Wizarding World from further pain. He never, ever, thought he would be siding with them. Now that he was, he found himself wondering if it would be better to be dead. He sighed.

"Ok, fine. Listen Granger," he walked straight towards Hermione, "as long as I have to be with you lot then I guess we have to behave. And I will if you concede to do the same!" he told her firmly.

Hermione glared at him, unable to hide her true feelings.

"Fine!" she said finally, stretching her hand towards him.

He eyed her hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?" he asked nastily.

"I am offering you a handshake, you idiot! What did you think?" she retorted, her cheeks flaming red.

Draco's light, grey eyes glowed icily. He looked down at her hand in disgust and walked away from her without uttering another word. Harry, Ron and Ginny shook their heads. It was going to be harder than they thought.

"What did that girl give you, Harry?" asked Ginny softly, turning the attention away from Malfoy and Hermione.

Harry's green eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about the piece of parchment he was holding in his hand. Hermione and Ron walked closer to Harry, longing to catch a glimpse of the parchment and its contents. Draco found himself bursting with curiosity. Against his better judgment, he walked towards the small group. Harry looked at them all and finally opened the parchments.

"It's… names… and addresses!" he said softly, looking at the writings on the paper.

"What names, whose addresses?" Ron asked immediately.

"I am not sure. I only know one or two," said Harry, sounding crestfallen.

He wished with all his might that Dumbledore would somehow give him some understanding about the information contained on the parchment. For a minute he wondered if Dumbledore had made a mistake in trusting him so. Would he really be able to find those horcruxes and put an end to Voldemort's evil ways?

"Let me see that!" said Draco suddenly, snatching the parchment from Harry's hand.

At this, Harry couldn't keep his cool. He gingerly fingered his wand.

"Give it here, Malfoy!"

Draco, however, was too busy looking at the parchment to notice that Harry was getting ready to attack him.

"These are all people that were killed or tortured by Voldemort…" he murmured softly, his eyes dancing slowly over the creased parchment. "All of them are. My parents are not in there, though…" he noticed.

"What?" Harry asked, completely forgetting about his wand.

Malfoy scowled at him.

"The names on the parchment, genius, they are all people Voldemort killed!" he shoved the list to Harry's face.

Harry took the list and read every name on it. It was true. There were six names written on it, and a lonely address… no name, which greatly surprised him.

"How come you knew this? Where you confided with this information when you turned into a Death Eater?" he said, eyeing Draco quizzically.

Draco glared at him and leaned his tall body against a tree, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I am not a Death Eater," he explained, not caring to elaborate.

The four friends looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. They all thought that if there was a teenager more prone to becoming a Death Eater it was Draco Malfoy. However, there he stood, confirming that he really was _not_ a Death Eater as he had tried to make his friends believe. And what was more, it looked as if he couldn't have cared _less_.

"I thought you wanted to be one…" said Ginny cautiously.

Draco swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her that he _used _to want to be a Death Eater, but he had changed his mind. But not for the same foolish, morally inclined reason as Ginny and her friends. The fact was he could not understand how people pledged their loyalty to someone the way the Death Eaters did to Voldemort. Deep inside of him, he knew the only reason Voldemort was so powerful was the fact that he had so many people and creatures backing him up. If they were all to turn around and rebel against him, he'd be done for.

The thought of one person having all that power angered Draco more than anything; unless, of course, it was _him_ having all that power. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Well, you thought _wrong_ Weasley!" he said simply, not providing any information as to why he was giving them such a shocking answer.

Harry ignored their conversation and concentrated on the piece of parchment. His mind had begun to wander. He suddenly remembered Dumbledore's words after they had visited his memory through the Pensieve. They had relived the moment in which Tom Riddle got a fateful visit from Albus Dumbledore and was told that he was a wizard, and that he was now a student of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had called Harry's attention to the box of seemingly useless things Tom Riddle had stolen from other kids. He had explained that Voldemort liked collecting trophies, meaning that he liked keeping things from people he personally got rid of, or tortured. A few memories later, he demonstrated this by keeping his eye on a relic that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Something inside of Harry clicked, but he could not tell his friends just yet.

He glanced up at the sky.

"Hey everyone, I think it's time we look for someplace we can camp out or something. It's getting dark!" he informed his friends and Malfoy as he started walking out of the graveyard.

His friends nodded and proceeded to follow him quietly. Draco, on the other hand, remained leaning against the tree, deep in thought.

"Malfoy… aren't you coming?" asked Hermione, reminding herself that she was being polite to the idiot for Harry.

Draco blinked fast, a bit startled. He locked eyes with the petite girl and nodded. Quietly, they quickened their pace to catch up with the group.

* * *

**Click that button! Click that button! You know you want to... REVIEW!**


	8. Hatred and Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you have read in the published book. The only thing that belongs to me is this fanfic and the character of Anna Sophia.

**Author notes: Wow! Six reviews! Thank you SO much for reviewing everyone! You made my morning! And you are welcome, contageousbeauty, your reviews _are_ worth a lot!**

**I know it took some time for Draco/Hermione interaction but I like being somewhat faithful to the books and they wouldn't have met on the first chapter... it takes time to sort of build up what will become their relationship. **

**I hope you like this chapter. And keep the replies coming! I love them!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hatred and Confessions

After the group had managed to put up a small, easily concealable tent under the branches of several trees, Ron and Ginny immediately began to mutter an incantation for their dinner. Much to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Mrs. Weasley had taught her two youngest children how to conjure a decent meal. Harry had no one to teach him of such matters and Hermione, much to her shame, had been so busy studying other things she neglected to learn how to cook. Draco… on the other hand, didn't really care.

As Ginny concentrated in stirring the contents of a pot they had placed on top of the fire and Ron sliced some potatoes they had conjured out of thin air, Hermione walked away from the group and closer to a small stream that ran nearby. She sat quietly on top of a rock and removed her shoes, dipping her dainty feet on the cold, clear water.

"I can't believe this," she whispered very softly to the wind.

"Can't believe what? And move over, Granger!" said Malfoy harshly, slightly bumping into Hermione as he sat on the same rock and dipped his feet next to hers on the stream.

"None of your bloody business ferret!" she replied angrily, standing up from the rock and wading on the shallow water.

Malfoy glared dangerously at her.

"Must you keep on calling me 'ferret' mudblood? It is getting awfully old," he told her, trying to sound cold and aloof.

"Must you keep on calling me 'mudblood', idiot? You have been calling me the same name since Second Year! Have you no imagination?"

"Hmm… no, don't have imagination to come up with better names for you, Granger. You are simply not worth the _effort_!" he spat, smirking.

Hermione's face blushed with anger. She pursed her full lips, trying to come up with a good enough retort. But for the first time in her life, her brain failed her. She was simply too exhausted from everything that had happened in her life in so little time. She sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly and locked her eyes with Draco's.

Draco eyed her expectantly, his eyes resting on her lips as she pressed them together. He licked his own, thinking about how luscious they looked. He shook the thought away, though, blaming it on the shock of everything he had been through in so little time. Suddenly, her dark eyes rested on his, and for a minute he felt his heart beat faster. He loved arguing and disagreements, even if it was one as stupid as the one they were having.

"I hate you, Malfoy. I don't care if you weren't able to kill Professor Dumbledore. You hated him all the same. Everything that has happened to you is because you deserve it. Calling me a mudblood, making Harry's life miserable, making Ron a laughingstock in school… you are a despicable excuse for a man and _nothing_ will change that!"

Her voice was firm and harsh. Her words transmitted the hatred she was feeling for him. He felt his face contort in anger as hestood up and walked to her, grabbing her arms forcefully.

"Listen here, Granger. You have _no right_ to talk to me the way you just did. You have _no idea_ of everything I have been through. You have _no idea_ of how I felt when I saw Dumbledore falling through the open window. I was _not_ going to kill him! I had made up my mind!" he shook her violently.

Hermione whimpered softly, his firm grip hurting her arms and as he shook her, she felt her heart beat faster with fear. Suddenly, she didn't feel so big…

Draco finally released her, bending down and washing his hands on the stream water as if they had been dirtied by touching her skin.

"And besides, _you_ started the name calling. I was determined to follow Potter's rule. You obviously weren't…" he began to walk away.

"Why?" she asked, her voice shivering slightly.

"Why what?" he said, turning around and facing her.

"Why didn't you kill Professor Dumbledore? Why are you willing to stay with Harry under _his_ rules?"

He noticed that she sounded strained, as if she was fighting back the urge to cry. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger before replying.

"I never wanted to kill Dumbledore. I never _hated_ the man. Sure, I never liked him, I was taught to dislike his ways. Granger… I am the way I am because I was taught to be this way. I was supposed to kill him… but he was right when he said I was not a murderer…" he admitted, looking down at the clear water.

Hermione waited for the answer to her other question, looking at him curiously. His platinum blonde hair was falling down the sides of his face hiding his eyes from view. His lips were slightly parted and she found herself staring at them. She shook all thoughts of his lips away from her mind as he finally replied.

"Anna Sophia is the only person I know that would not turn me to Voldemort. We have known each other for all our lives, and though I am not her favorite person in the World, she hates Voldemort more. So I know she'd protect me. If she trusts Potter then I guess I have to do the same…" he sat back down on the rock. "And honestly… after all that has happened to me I have found myself wondering… is hating you lot worth it after all?"

"What?" Hermione asked, completely shocked.

"You heard me, Granger. I wonder if hating you was worth it. I only did because I was taught to by the people that raised me. Now those two people lay dead on Voldemort's chamber. Was it worth it? To be so loyal to him?" he asked out loud, more to himself than to Hermione.

"I… don't know," she muttered, looking flustered.

He shook his head, dejectedly.

"I don't either".

Draco stood up, grabbed his shoes and walked away, leaving a very appalled Hermione wading on the stream, pondering over his words.

* * *

**The sooner you REVIEW the sooner I'll UPDATE! Promise!**


	9. Under the Stars

**DISCLAIMER:** It all belongs to Jo... this fanfic belongs to me. Easy, huh?

**Author notes:**

**Warning: This chapter does contain a fluffier side of Draco. I know a lot of people won't like it. However, rest assured that I based this interaction on something that happened to me when I was about that age. People _can_ change. Feelings _can_ change. Sometimes all it takes is a smile...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Soup's on!" announced Ron, banging his wand against the pot he and Ginny had been cooking on.

Harry laughed and leaned over to see the contents of the pot. He had to hand it to Ron and Ginny, the aroma coming out of the pot was heavenly; it held hot, steaming minestrone soup.

Draco walked towards them and sat down on the grass without uttering a word. Hermione walked a few seconds after him, her shoes still on her hands.

"Yummy! That smells great guys!" she said, taking out her wand and conjuring some plates out of thin air.

She was about to conjure some drinks as Ron begun to pour hot soup onto the plates. But Draco help up his hand and shook his handsome head.

"Allow me," he said firmly, waving his wand.

Five bottles of Butterbeer appeared next to each of the teens. Ron looked at him, slightly bewildered. He took the bottle of Butterbeer and opened it, sniffing its contents apprehensively.

"Oh for the love of…" said Draco angrily, opening his own bottle and taking a long swig of the sweet liquid. "I didn't poison it if that is what you fear, Weasley!"

After that, the group ate their meal in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Draco glanced at each member of the group briefly, studying little details of their behavior. Harry ate fast, almost desperately, as if he had never had a decent meal in years. He chuckled softly. Ginny, who had poured herself a very small amount of soup, ate it slowly. Her light eyes scanned Godric's Hollow and its many tombs, her face full of wonder. Ron ate even faster and most desperately than Harry, even though Draco knew Ron was just naturally a glutton.

Hermione, on the other hand, ate slowly, savoring the soup and licking her lips slowly and seductively after every spoonful. Draco wondered briefly if she realized how alluring she was in her innocence. He sipped his own soup, marveling at how good it tasted.

"I am going to sleep a little," announced Harry, waving his wand over his empty bowl and bottle and making them disappear.

"I think I am turning in as well," said Ginny softly.

Harry smiled at her and waved his wand over her things, making them disappear as well. He stood up and helped her to her feet, holding her hand firmly in his.

"Maybe I should turn in too," announced Ron, looking alarmed at the thought of Harry and Ginny alone in the tent.

Draco chuckled softly at Harry and Ginny's expressions when Ron made his announcement. None of them seemed to notice.

"Never mind me," muttered Hermione, waving her own wand lazily over the remaining plates, bottles and pot and making them disappear.

And mind they did not. Harry walked in the tent holding Ginny's hand. Ron muttered goodnight and walked in after them.

"I hope Potter was smart enough to slip him a sleeping potion or something. Otherwise he will never have time to spend with his little girlfriend!" muttered Draco to himself.

This time Hermione heard him. She giggled softly, startling him.

"What are you laughing at, Granger?" he asked.

"I just hope the same thing you do!" she said, this time laughing a little louder and throwing her head back.

Draco laughed right along with her, feeling his heart twist strangely in his chest. He studied her face as she laughed. He wasn't sure why, but the minute she had lowered her defenses he had seen something very beautiful, and very vulnerable, that caused his heart to swell painfully with something he couldn't quite place. He had spent so much time and energy in hating her before that he had never properly _seen_ her. Now being with her, alone in the darkness of the night, both their defenses down, he could see her for what she was: a beautiful, unique young lady.

Hermione finally stopped laughing, a bit surprised at the minute she had just spent laughing with Draco as if they were old acquaintances. In a way they were, but not the friendly type. She straightened up and looked straight into his eyes. He didn't look away and seemed just as surprised as she felt. Silence fell over them as they tried to look into each other souls. Draco broke the silence, doing something completely uncharacteristic of him.

"What is your greatest desire, Hermione?" he asked softly, his question catching him off guard as much as it did to her.

"Be loved… being held… just… being…" she blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Even in the dark, Draco could tell that she was blushing.

"What is your greatest desire, Draco?" she risked asking, daring to say his name, trying to mask her emotions in the shadow of the night.

"To know what love feels like," he confided almost in a whisper.

She heard him sigh and watched him as he lay back on the grass and looked up to the heavens. Trembling slightly, unsure if it was because she was cold or nervous, Hermione laid back as well, her dark curls framing her face.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Hermione finally sighed. Her chocolate brown eyes became glassy with tears that threatened to fall down the edge of her eyes. She sniffed softly. Draco's desire was so sad! How could a person live for seventeen years of his life without experiencing love? And was that really Draco Malfoy that had just confided in her that his greatest desire was to know what love felt like?

Draco moved a bit until he was lying on his side. He placed his arm on the cold grass and rested his head against his hand, looking down at Hermione. The stars shone brightly enough tolighten her eyes.

"What's wrong, Granger?" he asked softly, no longer wishing to even think about how he used to treat her before and focusing on that moment.

Hermione immediately hid her beautiful face behind her small hands. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Nothing," she said hastily, wiping her tears away keeping her eyes closed, not noticing that he had inched closer to her.

She gasped ever so softly as she opened her eyes and noticed him towering over her. His expression was unreadable, but he was clearly studying her. Hermione remained still for a couple of seconds until his stare became too intense. She closed her eyes again and began to squirm away from his stare. He watched her inch away from him and remained silent, not knowing exactly why he had approached her at all.

"I am going to sleep," she announced unceremoniously, getting up and walking towards the tent.

Draco laid backdown, looking straight up at the stars. He didn't make any acknowledgement that he had heard her and he made no sign of moving. She looked back at him briefly before finally walking inside the tent.

The tent was very similar to the one she and Ginny had shared on that fateful year in the Quidditch World Cup. It was big and spacious with two rooms, a common room, a small bathroom and a kitchen. They had to conjure up water to make the john work and to fill the small but comfortable tub. Hermione looked at the tub and smiled to herself. A short bath sounded just right. She grabbed her backpack, which she had previously placed on one of the common room's cushions, and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Once inside she waved her wand wordlessly over the empty tub. At once, warm water erupted from her wand. She fidgeted with a lone tap which contained soft, flowery scented bubble soap and turned it. After the tub had been filled to capacity, she removed her clothes, placing them on the floor next to the tub and slowly lowered her body into the water.

Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open. Hermione instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, covering herself the best way she could. She relaxed, though, when she noticed the newcomer was Ginny.

"Oops! Sorry Hermione! I should have knocked!" she said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ginny. And you don't have to go right away…" she said, relaxing once more and uncrossing her arms.

Ginny smiled and closed the door, making sure she locked it before walking to the john.

"This is so strange, isn't it?" Ginny asked as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "That Auror bringing Malfoy to us…"

At the mere mention of Draco's surname, Hermione felt her cheeks blushing. She still couldn't believe the short, but intense conversation they had had by the stream and the even shorter conversation they had shared under the stars.

"Stranger still is the fact that he stayed with us!" she finally said, rubbing her skin softly with soap.

The youngest Weasley nodded, turning around and facing Hermione.

"I don't know what he is playing at, but I don't trust him. And neither does Harry. But, well, if it is true that his parents are dead and that Voldemort is chasing him…" her voice trailed off for a minute, her eyes wandering. "I guess Professor Dumbledore really would have wanted us to help him!" she said finally.

"Yes. He would have. Could you pass me that towel, please?"

"Sure…" replied Ginny handing her friend a towel and walking towards the door. "Talk to you later!"

* * *

**I know that chapter wasn't very good, but in all honesty, there is always that one chapter you have to write in order to be able to move on to other, much more exciting things. Hope you liked it anyways...**

**Click that button! REVIEW!**


	10. Sleeping Arrangements

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter does not belong to me… Harry Potter does not belong to me… zzz…

**Author notes: Hello fellow fanfic lovers!**

**I want to thank everyone that took some time to read and review to this. I loved all of them and they really do help me become a better writer. Oh, and thanks for your nice wishes, Liz. **

**Again, this is a transition chapter. The chapters after this are a lot more eventful, but in order to get there I have to sort of walk you through it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sleeping Arrangements

"What the… Potter!" shouted Draco, looking at the room with a quizzical look on his face.

"Harry" called Hermione almost immediately after Draco.

"What is going on?" muttered Harry, walking out of his room.

"What is up with these sleeping arrangements? Surely you do not intend for me and Malfoy to share a room, do you?" said Hermione sounding deeply annoyed at Harry.

"Uh, no…" he stammered awkwardly, looking into the room.

"Then what's the big idea?" demanded Draco.

The truth was, when they'd set out that morning they had been only four. Inside his head Harry pictured himself and Ginny sleeping in the same room (though he knew it was just wishful thinking) and Hermione and Ron in the other room. The tent was big enough for six, each of the rooms with three beds. He didn't think it was that big a deal. Now with the addition of Draco Malfoy he knew the arrangements had to change.

"Well…" he began carefully. "Ron, Malfoy and I should sleep in one room and Hermione and Ginny on the other".

"That makes sense!" Hermione exclaimed.

"However… Ron and Ginny are fast asleep and it would be kind of rude to wake them. Do you think… maybe for the one night…?"

Draco's light grey eyes opened wide. He turned and faced Hermione, who bore an expression very similar to his. She locked eyes with him, her mouth agape.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Just one night… I promise!" said Harry earnestly, yawning.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She licked her lips and waited for Draco to say something. He looked deep in thought, as if trying to determine whether he would agree to the sleeping arrangements or hex Harry.

"Ok! Fine, just for this night!" he agreed, grabbing his own backpack and walking inside the small, but comfortable room. "But I get the bigger bed".

"Huh? You idiot! They are all the same size!" said Hermione, exasperated as she walked after Draco into the room.

Harry shook his head as he heard the two bickering and suddenly realized he was not all that tired. He wondered for a minute about what he should do. He reached into his pocket and took out the parchment and fake locked he carried with him everywhere. After sitting down comfortably in one of the chairs, he started to ponder over all the information he had learned in resent months.

_The locket, the ring, the diary, the snake, and the cup, something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and… Voldemort_

Harry kept repeating the same thing in his mind. He had done so almost every day since Dumbledore was murdered. His heart was full of sorrow and despair now that he had finally set out on the quest he knew he would have to undertake since that fateful night after Sirius's death.

Carefully, almost fearfully, he opened the parchment once more and re-read the information written in it. According to what Professor Dumbledore said, Voldemort liked collecting trophies. However, he now knew the things he was collecting had a lot more value and meaning than stealing a little kid's toy. Marvolo's ring, Merupe's locket, his own diary… everything seemed to fit in some kind of plan he couldn't come to understand.

Obviously, the three Horcruxes that had been destroyed belonged directly to him and his family. It was extremely likely that Hufflepuff's cup had been turned into a Horcrux, seeing that the old lady who owned it had been murdered and the cup vanished.

But… what else could he have stolen that meant enough to conceal a piece of his soul? Would he really risk making a snake a hourcrux? And if the night of his parents murder he didn't succeed... what happened then to that piece of soul? Where they really seven? What if they were only six? And who the heck was RAB?

Harry sat on his chair for what seemed hours, searching his brains for answers. He wished over and over again that he could somehow just speak to Dumbledore…

Suddenly, it hit him.

"_Of course…_"

* * *

Draco opened the door to the room and looked around. He noticed that Hermione was right; the beds were exactly the same size. He sighed dejectedly and threw himself in the middle bed. 

"I am sleeping here!" he announced.

Hermione stared at him, still unable to believe that she had to share a room with a guy… and not just any guy… Draco Malfoy. She bit her bottom lip and walked to the bed located to her right, throwing her things on top of it and searching for a hairbrush. Draco watched her intently.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she sat down at the edge of her bed and began to brush her still damp hair.

Draco didn't reply right away. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Hmm… I am not looking at anything! What's there to look at?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. In the back of her mind she could still remember their civilized conversation of a few hours earlier. Draco, however, seemed to be trying with all his might to pretend it never happened. She didn't exactly feel disappointed… in fact; she just didn't know _how_ to feel.

"Actually, you look nice like that" he said suddenly, sitting up.

"Nice, how?" she asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"With your mouth shut," he smirked and lay back down. "It seems like every time I've seen you, you are just going on and on about something you read in some lame book… or just trying to insult me".

She opened her eyes wide, staring at him in disbelief. She styled her hair in a messy bun and walked to him.

"First of all, I am not always talking about something I read and stuff. Besides, it's not my fault I know more than you!" she scoffed and continued. "And if I am always insulting you it's because you always deserved it! After all, you and your family have been the only ones to call me 'mudblood' to my face!"

Draco shrugged and stared straight into her eyes.

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize just yet. I don't think I could handle living with you _and_ apologizing all on one night!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure she'd heard him right. He said she shouldn't expect him to apologize _just yet_. What did he mean by that? Was he actually thinking of apologizing to her someday?

She shook her head and walked towards her bed.

"Where's the john?" he asked, standing up.

Hermione pointed him towards the general direction that led to the bathroom and waited for him to leave before removing her robe, revealing her light green short pants and shirt pajamas. She quickly got into bed and pulled the covers over her body, wanting to shield herself from his stare. She wasn't sure what was happening to Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure what to expect from him anymore. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before Draco returned.

Suddenly, she heard Harry's voice calling her urgently.

_"Hermione!"_

* * *

**If you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't... REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


	11. Makings of a Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I'd love to own Harry Potter and mass quantities of money… I do not.

**Author notes:**

**Wow… I got only one reply for chapter 10. But what an amazing reply it was! Thank you so much Giselle! It truly means a lot!**

**Since I do update practically everyday (except weekends) here is today's chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**!

* * *

Chapter 11: Makings of a Plan

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, _everyone_, come here!" called Harry urgently.

"The name's _Malfoy,_ Potter and don't you forget it!" drawled Draco as he settled down comfortably in one of the common room chairs.

Harry blatantly ignored him as Hermione rushed in the common room, her face looking quite bewildered at having been summoned so urgently. Ron and Ginny walked in a bit after Hermione, both looking sleepy and disheveled. Harry looked at them apologetically, realizing that he had completely forgotten they were asleep.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione grabbing his arm softly.

"Hermione, I need you to tell me _everything_ you know about wizard's paintings…"

Everyone remained silent for a couple of minutes, wondering if maybe Harry had finally lost his mind. Malfoy broke the silence with his signature scoff and stood up.

"What's there to know, Potter? They are paintings like every other one in the wizarding world. They talk, mostly rubbish mind you, but talk nonetheless. I thought even _you_ knew that!" he smirked.

Harry looked at him blankly.

"Duh, Malfoy! _Of course_ I knew that! What I want to know is… do they have a mind of their own? Can you actually have a coherent conversation with them?"

Hermione frowned, almost sure of where the conversation was going. Ron seemed to realize it too, for after he gave a colossal yawn he stood up and faced his friend.

"Mate… Dumbledore is dead. You can't talk to his painting. It won't tell you anything new. A painting is not Dumbledore himself it's just…" Ron's voice trailed off when he realized he didn't know how to explain what a painting was.

"It's an imprint, Harry. It's an image of what a wizard was when he was alive. It talks of things the wizard or witch knew and deemed most important when they were alive. They do not have a mind of their own. They are not reincarnations of the dead person, if that is what you wish to know," explained Hermione, her voice low and sweet.

"Ok… but what if… what if…"

"What if Professor Dumbledore wanted to leave an imprint of his latest discoveries? What if he wanted to leave behind something that would guide us?" Ginny said, finishing Harry's thoughts for him.

"Guide you to what?" asked Draco suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing you have to know!" snapped Ron angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Weasley!" drawled Draco, standing up to face Ron.

"Would you two _shut up?_"

Ron and Draco glared at each other and then at Hermione as each took a seat in opposite sides of the common room.

"Harry, Ginny… you are right. That might be a possibility. However, have you thought about how difficult it will be to get into Hogwarts castle right now? Security must have increased. Lord knows what kind of charms it now possesses?"

"It isn't that difficult… I mean… if Malfoy managed to get Death Eaters in once surely we can get in too!" said Harry.

At once, Draco's cool face turned an angry shade of red.

"Look, Potter! I was able to get those Death Eaters in the castle through a very clever plan. Much cleverer than anything any of you could come up with!" he walked towards Harry. "And besides, Dumbledore is _dead_. His protective charms must have lifted at the moment when Snape…" his voice trailed off and he sat back on his chair, his cheeks losing the bright red color and turning a pasty white.

Harry studied his expression for a few seconds before turning back to his friends.

"Well… as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy makes sense. When Professor Dumbledore was murdered, the petrifying spell he had placed upon me was lifted. Surely that happened to the protection on Hogwarts castle!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a minute, seemingly asking one another who should break the bad news to Harry. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Harry… a wizard of Dumbledore's caliber… do you think he did not foresee something could happen to him? Don't you think he left other people in charge of immediately placing protective charms all over Hogwarts after his death? No… he was much too clever. I daresay security must have increased tenfold. No one knows what kind of secrets lay hidden within those walls…"

"Well, Granger, since you are so smart and you know all of this, why don't you come up with a plan of how we are getting in to Hogwarts?" asked Draco, startling with them all.

Hermione gave him a look of utmost loathing.

"I can try! But I am not match for Dumbledore's brand of magic!"

Harry approached Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I believe in you the same way you believe in me, Hermione. I think that all of us, together, can come up with some way to get into the castle. I am sure Hagrid and other members of the Order can help us too. We have to find a way… I just feel it…"

Hermione relaxed into his embrace and smiled. She liked knowing Harry Potter, a wizard who Professor Dumbledore esteemed so much, thought so highly of her.

"I'll try, Harry, I promise," she assured him smiling.

* * *

"What do you all need guidance in, Granger?" asked Draco, taking off his shoes and shirt and laying down on his bed, not bothering to turn down the covers.

Hermione blushed profusely. She had never been in the same room with a shirtless guy. Not even Ron or Harry. She studied his anatomy with a sort of curious impulse she couldn't resist. As much as she really hated to admit it, apart from being a complete idiot, physically, Malfoy was beautiful. He smirked, very amused at Hermione's expression.

"Take a picture, Granger. It'll last longer!" he said, laughing slightly before closing his eyes.

"Conceited git…" she muttered under her breath, blushing an even deeper shade of red as she, too, removed her shoes and robe.

"I asked you a question, Granger. What are you guys planning to do?"

"As Ron said, it is none of your business!" she said firmly.

Draco opened his eyes and sat up, ready to chew her out. But the sight that greeted him left him slightly dumfounded. Hermione's pajamas were the cutest, sexiest thing he had ever seen a young woman wear in his presence. Her pants were short and hugged her curves beautifully. The shirt was small and tight, accentuating her firm breasts. Hermione blushed a third time, but instead of running to her bed and covering herself, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I hope you brought a camera…"

For a minute it looked like Malfoy was about to say something stupid an annoying. But he surprised her, yet again, by bursting out laughing.

"Nice of you to turn that around on me…" he smiled sincerely and closed his eyes, knowing deep inside of him that if he kept staring he wouldn't be able to converse freely with her. "Now for my question…"

"_Nox_!" whispered Hermione turning the lights off and lying on her bed. She considered Malfoy's question momentarily, wondering if she should give him a real answer.

"Why'd you turn off the lights?"

"It's easier to talk to you this way," she admitted softly.

"What way?"

"In the dark…" she whispered.

Draco felt his heartbeat quicken. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he had no control over his situation anymore. It was a feeling of anticipation, excitement and at the same time… fear. He turned on his bed, facing Hermione's direction and blinked, trying to make out her silhouette. Hermione did the same.

"I can't answer your question. Not yet. I don't know if we can trust you…" she said finally.

"Ok…" he said, his voice sounded hoarse, even to him.

He had been alone with girls on countless occasions and he had never felt as nervous as he did now with the girl he had hated for so long. He stood up from his bed and slowly made his way to hers, sitting at the edge and trying to look into her eyes with the feeble light that filtered through the fabric of the tent.

Hermione trembled. What was he doing?

"I have never really _seen_ you, you know?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, also whispering.

Draco reached out and gently touched her cheek. Surprisingly, his tough was warm and gentle. Hermione sighed very softly, actually enjoying his caress.

"I've spent so many years seeing in you what my parents saw. I never took the time to actually look at you… It's incredible, isn't it? The best way I see you is in the darkness of the night…" he smiled.

"What do you see?" she ventured to ask, reaching out and touching his cheek as well.

He closed his eyes, feeling her soft hand on his skin and enjoying it inmensely.

"More than I ever thought I would…" he said simply, standing up and walking towards his bed leaving Hermione very much awake…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now, why don't you take a few more minutes and leave a review for me? THANKS!**


	12. Window to your Mind

**DISCLAIMER:** I own many things in this wonderful life, among them this plot and the beautiful Anna Sophia. As for Harry Potter I have only one thing to say… I WISH!

**Author notes:** Oh! I feel like such a heel! I meant to thank **Kiaru-chan **for reviewing to my story awhile back but I kept forgetting. She wrote in hercomment that it was the first time she ever reviewed a story and it meant a lot to me that it was on MY story! So thank you very much and forgive me for not thanking you sooner! Also, thank you **brokentrusts** for your review. You have no idea how red in the face I got when I read you think this seems like it was written by a professional. THANK YOU!

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I was very pleased, if not a little surprised, that many people liked Anna Sophia.Thank you SO much for that and for requesting an appearance by her sooner.

As to why I don't update on weekends, well, there is usually too much going on and I don't have time to log on. However, I will continue updating daily. I won't demand you all to review in order for me to update, but your comments really are appreciated.

Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Window to your mind

"Sophia?" asked Harry warily, hoping Anna Sophia could somehow hear him.

It didn't take long. Almost immediately, Anna Sophia materialized in front of him. Her face was slightly flushed and perspiration ran down her neck and cleavage. Her chest heaved with every breath and he saw that she was actually panting, as if she'd ran a long distance before finally reaching him. She was now wearing a long, black cape over her normal attire. Her hair was windblown, though tiny ringlets stuck to her damp face.

"Sophia, are you ok?" he asked, concerned, reaching out to touch her arm.

At his touch, Anna Sophia winced painfully. He retrieved his hand and found it to be covered in blood.

"What…"

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, interrupting him.

"What happened to you?" he finished, determined not to let her sidetrack him.

She sighed softly and began to walk, Harry following close behind. She remained silent until they reached a small river. Anna Sophia waded into the river, fully clothed, until the water reached past her waist. She began to wash her bleeding arm, giving her back to Harry and ignoring him completely. He waited patiently, understanding that she worked by her own rules and upsetting her would probably just make her distance herself from him.

After washing her arm completely, she waded out of the clear waters, took out her wand and pointed it at herself. He saw her clothes immediately dry and remembered Dumbledore doing the same thing to _his_ clothes on the night of his… murder.

"_Episkey_" she muttered under her breath, pointing now at her wounded arm. It healed nicely, leaving only a very faint scar.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked again, as if there had been no pause in their previous exchange of words.

"I have a plan…" he whispered.

Anna Sophia frowned slightly. She looked around the place, as if expecting something to jump out at her. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"I need to speak to Dum…"

"Oh my God, that was dumb of me, are you ok?"

Harry was lying down on the floor, Anna Sophia on top of him, her hand firmly covering his mouth, preventing him from talking altogether. He nodded to answer her question and placed his hands on her waist, making a bit of pressure to push her off him. She wasn't heavy… she wasn't heavy at all. But the truth was, having her so close was making him slightly uncomfortable. He had never been so close to a girl before, not even Ginny.

"Harry, listen to me for a minute," she began, not making the slightest notion to lift herself off Harry. "You have to understand that even though we communicate this way, you can't tell me _anything_ here you wouldn't want an enemy to know!"

She sighed, finally releasing his mouth and getting up. She fixed her clothes before offering him her small hand and helping him up.

"Then why make contact like this at all?" he asked, his cheeks red from their previous contact.

"We are usually too far away to make other type of signals. Anyways, just… relax for a minute. We'll talk more when you wake up!" she instructed.

"When will that be?" he asked, getting anxious.

* * *

"Just now!" she said softly. 

Harry blinked and looked around, disoriented. He was back in his bed; his head was resting against his pillow. Next to him he felt the small, warm body of Anna Sophia pressing slightly against his. He was about to squirm away and say something when she once again pressed her hand to his mouth and motioned him to get up and walk towards the Common Room. He nodded and both got up, minding not to wake Ron or Ginny.

"Before you say anything… I have to tell you, I am becoming a bit concerned about your lack of skill in Occlumency," she commented, pacing around the room.

"Why is that your concern?" he asked irritably. He hated Occlumency and any type of talk about it.

"You are _vulnerable_, Harry. You let anybody inside your head! I know Voldemort is not trying to see inside your mind right now, but what if he tries again? You'd be putting your entire mission in jeopardy!"

"How do you know Voldemort is not trying to see my thoughts?"

"He would have attacked you somehow by now. And besides, you are not a threat to him now. At least that's what he thinks," she shrugged and continued. "He thinks that without Dumbledore's help you are weak. And also, in opening your head and seeing your thoughts, he would make himself vulnerable to you. He doesn't want that!"

"Wouldn't that mean that he will never try to perform Legilimency against me again?"

Anna Sophia gave him a look that clearly said 'I can't believe you can be such an idiot'.

"No. That would mean he won't try it again until he is sure he has found a way to seal his thoughts from your vision! You'll have to master Occlumency as soon as possible!"

"How will I manage to do that? There is nobody here that could teach me!"

Anna Sophia ignored him.

"So… you want to talk to Dumbledore?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper with the beautiful girl and nodded.

"Yes. I thought that maybe I could reach Hogwarts and talk to his painting. The one hanging in his office…"

"You could… but how are you going to get in?"

"That's what I was hoping you could help me in…"

"Ah…" she said simply, pacing again around the room. "I won't pretend it's an easy feat… but it's doable. I am not sure if the painting will say anything entirely helpful since it's only an im…"

"An _imprint_, I know!" he finished for her.

"Yes, an imprint. But you never know what he imprinted into his own image, so it's worth a try!"

Harry felt himself swell with happiness. He ran to her and scooped her up in arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground. Anna Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him. She seemed shocked at his gesture but didn't comment on it.

"Thank you, Sophie! We'll leave as soon as possible!"

"Give me a few days," she said breathlessly, as Harry was hugging her much too tight. "I need a few days in order to gather information on Hogwarts security. I will contact you as soon as soon as it's safe for you to leave!"

Harry let go of her gently, setting her down until her feet touched the ground. This time, he was not the only one blushing. Anna Sophia's cheeks were bright pink.

"Now… go get some sleep. And please remember, you need to learn Occlumency as soon as possible!"

"From whom?" he asked her again.

But by the time the question had left his lips, Anna Sophia had disapparated.

* * *

**Yeah there's a little flirting there. I liked a lot writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. If you did... REPLY! If you didn't... REPLY ANYWAYS! Hehehe...**


	13. Kiss from a Rose

**DISCLAIMER:** You know this...

**Author notes: **

I know the last chapter had no Draco and Hermione action, so I wanted to post this one as soon as possible to make up for it. Personally, I think it's one of the sweetest chapters I've ever written and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I do.

As for Harry and Ginny… they _are_ together, which is why Harry immediately wanted Anna Sophia to get off of him. Of course, he _is_ a young man and I am sure most young men out there wouldn't be in exactly any hurry to push off an extremely gorgeous girl. Am I right? Hehe…

On with the story!

K.

* * *

Chapter 13: Kiss from a Rose

A fortnight had passed since Anna Sophia was last seen. Following her specific instructions of not moving until she returned, the group had remained camping in the secluded corner of the cemetery. This proved to be a good idea in more ways than one: people hardly visited cemeteries those days. It was too painful… everyone was living in constant fear of dying and the last place they wanted to go to was a cemetery.

Harry concentrated mostly on finding a way to ask Draco Malfoy for help. He had figured out, without much strain that the person Anna Sophia referred to when she reminded him he needed to master Occlumency was indeed Malfoy. He remembered clearly how Snape had commented that he had mastered the skill well. However, talking to Draco was becoming increasingly complicated, as he spent many hours wondering around the graves, his face concealed under his cape, muttering things to himself.

Hermione was ecstatic that Harry had finally decided to continue his Occlumency lessons and even tried to help him herself by making a quick visit to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley and purchasing a couple of books. This, however, had proven to be completely fruitless, and Hermione had decided to just keep the books to herself.

The sleeping arrangements had remained the same as the first night. Ginny insisted she wanted to sleep in the same room as Harry, and Ron, being her big brother, brought it upon himself to watch over them, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Draco and Hermione reached a silent agreement to just let each other be, and tried not to annoy one another too much. They never spoke to each other during the day and devoted most of their time to ignoring one another. Nighttime was another story. Most times, in the darkness of the night, they spoke softly of what they feared and what they hoped would happen to the world in a not-so-distant future.

"Sometimes I feel this war, this constant feeling of dread will never be over… you know?" whispered Hermione softly, her eyes watering slightly.

Draco was lying on his side, staring to the small figure he knew was Hermione. He sighed softly.

"I know the feeling. But it's somehow worse for me. I was right there! I had to endure looking at that horrid face and listening to that voice…" he shuddered. "I did so many things just to please him. I did so many things to just keep him happy and keep my parents alive but nothing worked!"

He punched his pillow angrily and lay back, looking straight up at the ceiling. He truly hated everything he had done until that point. There was a time in which he saw the importance of his actions. Everything he did was to save the lives of those two people who gave him life to begin with. Now everything was muddled and in his soul he kept fighting a losing battle.

Hermione got up and slowly, almost fearfully, walked to his bed. He watched her, feeling his heartbeat increase as she drew nearer. She took a deep breath, wondering briefly what kind of force had made her approach Draco so boldly. He sat up and reached out for her hand, sensing her hesitation, and firmly took it. She shivered as he pulled her closer until they were facing each other.

"I hate you," she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"I know…" he whispered back, trailing his finger down her cheek and chin.

"You hurt me so much and so often…" she told him sincerely, closing her eyes at the feel of his fingers.

"I was just being who I was raised to be," he explained, his hand traveling down her neck, shoulders and arms, feeling her soft skin.

"How do I know you are just playing with all of us right now?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his grey ones. They remained silent for awhile, just looking into each others souls. He brought his hands up again, this time grabbing her face gingerly. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I have lost _everything_ I had, Hermione. My parents' bodies lay dead in Voldemort's Chamber. Malfoy Manor was destroyed accordingly. All I have is some money and my life. A life I intend to keep and cherish… Professor Dumbledore did what I thought no one could do for me…"

"What's that?"

"He taught me that I have a choice. I truly have a choice… and I've made mine. I can't explain how… I can't show you right now… you will just have to do what you must and trust me the best way you can. Someday, you will see…"

She licked her lips nervously. That alone did it for him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, taking her completely off guard. He closed her eyes and kissed her tenderly, as he had never kissed another girl before. Hermione kept her eyes opened briefly until she warmed up to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never been kissed so… _delicately_ before. Draco's lips were soft and passionate as he kissed her more deeply, hugging her tighter.

He ended the kiss, allowing his lips to linger over her for a few seconds before finally parting. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, wondering what he'd find.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears. She wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness, tears of fear… she just couldn't know. She felt as if she had been kissed for the first time, even though that was not the case, as she really _had_ kissed Viktor Krum. But kissing Draco Malfoy was a completely different experience. She felt as if he had taken her on a long flight and then brought her back down gently.

"We should go to sleep…" she whispered, getting up from his bed.

Draco stood up with her and gently turned her around.

"We should… just… don't…" his voice trailed off.

"I won't regret this…" she assured him sweetly, smiling even as a tiny tear made its way down her cheek.

"Thank you," he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well…"

He watched Hermione as she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to finally fall asleep. He smiled to himself and brought his fingers to his lips, touching them to make sure he really wasn't dreaming. He knew he was just being a huge softy, but as he drifted into sleep he realized he had just felt what it was like to get a kiss from a rose…

* * *

**Kind of cheesy but... I love it anyways! **

**Well, what are you waiting for? Click that button! REVIEW!**


	14. Harry's Request

**DISCLAIMER:** If you think I own Harry Potter you seriously need to stop living under a rock and join civilization… ASAP!

**Author notes:**

**Hmm… I don't mind people reviewing my story and submitting constructive criticism. But in all honesty… receiving a review containing two words (you suck) was so completely lame I just HAD to share it with you all. I am going to borrow a page out of Emerson's book and wonder… did Tommy Pickles help you come up with that? Come on…**

**As I said, I don't mind constructive criticism. So anyone that wishes to submit ideas, suggestions or anything that might help me improve as a writer, feel free to do so. Also I would like to state that I do not have Beta reader so please excuse any grammatical mistakes I have committed this far and the ones I will undoubtedly incur in as the story progresses.**

**Thanks for backing me up, Liz and to everyone that reviewed.**

**On with the story!**

**K.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Harry's Request

The next morning, Draco woke up earlier than usual. He rubbed his grey eyes, sat up and glanced towards the bed next to his. Hermione was still fast asleep. He frowned slightly, remembering the night before. He'd kissed her. He had kissed the girl he had hated for so many years. He had kissed the girl his mother had called a mudblood to her face. The girl his father always compared him to when his grades were not as great as expected.

She was still the same girl.

He groaned softly, got out of bed and walked to the common room, still deep in thought. He didn't regret kissing her. Heck no! Kissing her had been the most pleasurable experience in his pathetic life! If he could, he would do it again. What he feared, though, was that she wouldn't want it to happen again. That she wouldn't let it happen again. What was he to do then?

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked around the common room and found the source of the voice. Potter was sitting in one of the chairs, looking sulky.

"Yeah?" he asked nastily, sitting on the chair opposite of his.

Harry seemed to be trying with all his might to tell him something. His lips were pursed and his eyes were flashing with determination. Draco thought of a hundred things to annoy him, but ultimately decided against it. He was curious to know what he had to say.

"I need your help," he finally said, letting out the air he'd been holding.

Harry frowned as he saw a smirk cross Draco's lips. He looked just like the Weasley twins did the time they had given his cousin Dudley the Ton Tongue Toffee… like Christmas had come early.

"So…" he stretched the word, obviously relishing the moment, "the almighty Harry 'the Chosen One' Potter is asking for help! _My_ help! The world just has to be coming to an end!"

It took Harry all his willpower to not grab something and throw it across the room to hit Malfoy. He simply swallowed hard and tried to sound non abashed as he replied:

"I never said I was almighty. And I have never claimed to know everything!"

Draco laughed, very amused.

"You are right. It was usually Granger who behaved like a know-it-all!"

"Hey!" called Hermione, yawning immediately afterwards and walking towards them. "What the heck do I have to do with this? Leave me the hell out!" she said, mocking his earlier words and flopping herself down on one of the cushioned chairs.

Harry seemed uncomfortable at her arrival. He was hoping he'd get to ask Draco for help _alone_ without an audience. He gave Hermione a pleading look, but she was still so drowsy she hadn't even noticed he was looking at her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"What do you need help in, Potter?" asked Malfoy finally.

"Occlumency…"

At his words, Hermione immediately opened her eyes and looked at Harry. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Occlumency? Why would you think that I'd be of any assistance to you in that?" asked Draco coolly, resting his body back against the chair.

"I happen to know you are good at it…"

"Ah…" he muttered, sounding just like Anna Sophia. "How did you find out?"

Harry remained silent, refusing to confess he'd been eavesdropping on Draco almost every chance he got last year. Draco smirked and pointed his wand at Harry, catching him off guard. He didn't say the incantation, but Harry could still feel the wonderful sensation of relaxation that overcame him every time a wizard tried to read his thoughts. Soon he could see himself back at Hogwarts, back to listening to Draco's and Snape's conversation and the very moment Snape had commented Draco had become proficient with the art of Occlumency.

As sudden as the feeling had irrupted into his body, it left, leaving him slightly disoriented. He blinked and looked at Draco.

"You heard that?"

"You know I did!"

"Why were you so keen on eavesdropping on me last year?"

"I knew you were up to something. You were behaving much too… mysteriously; too much unlike yourself!"

Draco breathed deeply while looking down at the floor. He truly hated the idea of helping Potter in anything. But at the same time, he knew he'd have to aid him somehow. He was putting up with him. Draco knew Harry still hated his guts and that he still didn't trust him. But he was still putting up with him. Even though he knew Anna Sophia had a lot to do with it, still Harry could have refused to help him. The least he could do as help him when he obviously needed it badly…

"Consider that a first lesson, Potter. You really need a lot of practice! You let me in far too quickly; you never even questioned what I was doing," explained Draco standing up and pacing around the room.

Harry and Hermione looked up at Draco, their faces revealing how shocked they were. Hermione finally cleared her throat and stood up.

"I think I'll go wake Ginny up so we can make breakfast… you two… just…" she bit her lip and walked in to Ginny, Ron and Harry's room.

"You will help me?" Harry ventured to ask, standing up.

"Yes. But do me a favor… don't tell anyone and don't get used to it, ok? I don't want people to go around saying I have gone soft and all!" he instructed harshly, trying to sound like the old Draco.

"Why's that? You want to keep being known as an insufferable moron who can't shut his mouth to save his life?" asked Ron walking into the room.

"Stuff it, Weasley! No one cares to know what you have to say about things!" drawled Draco angrily.

No one could get into Draco's nerves faster than Ronald Weasley, and Ron knew that. He grinned and threw himself in the couch, looking up at Draco.

"Is that the best you've got? You really are softening up!"

"Grow up!" said Ginny, walking into the room and throwing Ron a pillow. It hit him square in the chest before dropping to the floor.

"How dare you? I behave my age well enough, thank you very much!" laughed Ron, throwing his head back.

Hermione walked in after Ginny and looked nervously over to Draco, wondering briefly if the events of the previous night had anything to do with him accepting to help Harry. But when Draco finally looked her way, he gave her an ugly scowl. She returned it, her face slightly red from being caught staring, and settled herself next to Harry.

"If that was the first lesson, when will the next one be?" asked Harry.

Draco was about to answer when they heard a very faint pop. Anna Sophia had joined them in the tent, looking very scared, but excited all the same.

"It's time!"

* * *

**I love reviews! Click that button, make me happy and get updates faster! Guaranteed!**


	15. Anna Sophia's Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** If you think I own Harry Potter you seriously need to stop living under a rock and join civilization… ASAP!

**Author notes:**

I know a lot of you must hate reading these notes at the beginning of the story, so I am going to place the LONG A/N at the end of this chapter. Everyone who reviewed asking questions or stating their discontent with certain characterizations has their own reply in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Anna Sophia's Surprise

Harry's green eyes were wide open; he approached Anna Sophia, unable to believe his ears.

"Are we going to speak to him…" he began to ask, his heart beating faster with anticipation.

Anna Sophia's expression changed into a somber one, though her eyes were still sparkling excitedly. Only Draco and Hermione seemed to notice this, for they looked at each other. They shrugged in mutual understanding.

"We will… but not right away," she said carefully. "There are more important matters to take care of right now…"

Ginny flared up at once.

"What do you mean? What could be more important than Harry getting to speak to Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, her cheeks flaming red with anger.

"Yeah, Anna, what gives?" asked Ron immediately afterwards, standing up from his spot on the couch and facing Anna Sophia.

"There _are_ more important things to take care of, and we will!" she made a gesture with her hands and the doors to both rooms flew open. "So go get ready!"

Harry, who had been silent until that point, felt his cheeks flush with frustration. Why the heck had she been gone for so long, if it wasn't to get him into Hogwarts? Why the heck had she looked so happy when she apparated into their tent? He turned to look at Ginny, who seemed as angry and frustrated as he felt, if not more. She disliked Anna Sophia with passion, from the way she spoke with such authority, as if everything she said just _had_ to be right, down to her scandalous clothing. Today she was wearing the same black camouflage pants as the first day they met, and the same cape she wore when last meeting Harry, but under the cape she sported a tight, white tank top that hardly concealed the firm forms underneath.

"Who do you think you are, coming here and telling us what to do? Harry told you what he wanted you to do specifically! Why should we trust _your_ judgment over his?" she spat, staring daggers at the young woman.

Anna Sophia opened her mouth, ready to retort. She was inrerrupted, however, when Draco stood in between her and Ginny.

"Why should you trust her judgment over Potter's? You don't honestly want an answer to that question do you?" he drawled nastily.

"No one is forcing you to stay here, Malfoy! If you don't trust Harry you can leave for all we care!" she shot back.

"Potter has made mistake after mistake in his pathetic life! Anna Sophia has devoted her own to fighting against the Dark Lord…"

"And what do you think Harry does? Go on picnics?" shouted Ron, unable to keep silent anymore and jumping in on the argument.

"Shut up, Weasley! I keep telling you, _no one_ in this tent cares to know what _you_ think!"

Hermione looked frantically over to Anna Sophia and Harry. Anna Sophia's hands were curled into fists, her cheeks bright red. Harry looked shocked at the feuding three and then back to Anna Sophia.

"Alright that is enough!" shouted Hermione loudly.

Ron, Ginny and Draco turned to look at her, an expression of bewilderment on their faces. She took a deep breath and turned to Anna Sophia.

"Sophia… we trust you. We do. But we can't just leave here to follow you some place we just don't know. We have no way to know if this really is you… or some other person. Or even if it's you under the Imperious curse! You need to understand…" she took a deep breath. "We want to trust you. We believe in you and what you fight for… but we need to be sure…"

"Sophie… what could possibly be more important than speaking to Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry finally, his face looking thoroughly miserable.

Anna Sophia sighed very softly, her eyes meeting Hermione's and then Harry's.

"Good point, Hermione. How do you know that it's me? Well…" she looked at the couch where Ron had been sitting on. Almost immediately, the couch lifted itself off the ground, hovering for a few seconds before dropping down on the floor again. "The Polyjuice Potion does not transfer magical or strange abilities…" she explained. "As for being imperiused, well… you'll just have to trust me… please!"

"Where are we going?" asked Harry softly.

"We are going somewhere of extreme importance to you. If you don't go there before visiting Dumbledore's portrait a lot of things won't make sense to you. You need to see it… it was his request!" she said, sounding excited once more.

"Whose request?" Ginny asked, still annoyed.

"_Dumbledore's_!"

That was enough for Harry. He immediately turned to his friends.

"Go get ready! We need to leave now!" he ran to his room.

Ginny followed closed behind, her face still flushed with anger. Draco and Hermione left for their room silently. Ron, however, remained in the common room, looking directly at Anna Sophia, his light blue eyes flashing with wonder.

"What?" she asked finally.

"It's hard to trust you, you know?" he said, approaching her.

"Why's that?"

"It just is. You are different. Too different, from the Aurors we know!"

Anna Sophia shrugged and walked towards a mirror in the common room. She glanced at her beautiful reflection, as if seeing it for the first time. She bit her bottom lip.

"Other Aurors haven't been through so many things… they don't do things the same way…"

"How do you do things?" he asked curiously, approaching her from behind until he too was looking at his reflection on the mirror.

She locked eyes with him through their reflections. He felt his cheeks reddening instantly.

"You don't want to know," she said finally, turning around and leaving Ron in the common room, still staring at his own reflection.

* * *

Draco and Hermione hastily stuffed clothes into their bags, checking under the covers for any stray article of clothing they might have left behind. Outwardly they looked calm, as if nothing unusual was happening. Inside, it was slightly different… 

Hermione was scared. She was scared about following that unknown girl to some strange location. She was scared about the ongoing war. She was scared for herself and everyone she knew and also… she was scared about Draco. She had loved the kiss they'd shared the night before. But when she'd looked at him earlier, all he'd done was scowl. What was he feeling? Was the kiss just some stupid, impulsive mistake? She felt bad shills run down her back just thinking of the possibilities.

Suddenly, Draco turned around, his expression unreadable. He approached her and took a deep breath.

"Hermione… I want to thank you…" he muttered, as if having a lot of trouble saying the words altogether. "For standing up for Anna Sophia and stopping the near riot than went on in there. I was really flared up, you know? Sophie means the world to me…"

"Oh," whispered Hermione, feeling slightly dejected at his confession. "It's ok. No problem…"

Draco seemed to notice her change of attitude and couldn't avoid a smirk from forming in his thin, red lips. She caught the smirk and felt her face grow hot. She began to turn around and walk out of the room when she felt his hand grab her and keep her in place.

"It's not what you think, Hermione. Don't be misled…" he explained, his voice almost sweet.

She smiled slightly, letting out the air she was holding. For a full minute they looked at one another freely. There was a lot of light pouring through the tent's fabric and for once, they were able to study their faces properly. It didn't last long, though, for Draco soon found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers in a tentative, almost fearful kiss.

Hermione's heart began to beat faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly, just enough to let him know what she wanted. He was pleasantly surprised by this and complied by deepening the kiss, his arms snaking around her tiny frame and holding her close. She had never been kissed with such passion… and she had never kissed someone she had thought to be forbidden. It all made it so much more… alluring.

Draco knew he'd have to end the kiss. Potter and the others were waiting outside and would get suspicious. Probably barge in on them. How could they explain what was happening? He slowly began to pull back, allowing his lips to once again linger on hers for a few seconds before completely ending the kiss. He opened his grey eyes and looked into hers. She was smiling.

"We need to go," he whispered, his voice revealing his true desire.

He gave Hermione her bag and grabbed his own. They gave each other a final look before walking out of their room.

* * *

**Now, for the REAL Author Notes:**

Thank you very much for your kind words, **Tara!** The truth is I was a little discouraged when I began to publish this story because I wondered if there was really a point in publishing a story no one cared to read. Some people wrote to me and put things back into perspective and I am not going to stop writing this story, I will keep posting it even if at the end all I get is one review per chapter. I love this story very much and I am happy to know there are other people who seem to love it as much as I do.

I also want to thank **Tulips and Jill** and **TobiasHawk13** for their nice reviews. **Tobias**, I promise all your questions will be answered accordingly. Just sit back and enjoy the ride… it'll probably be a loooong one! **Tulips and Jill** I began reading your story about Harry and Ginny and I will be reviewing soon. I really like it! Thank you too, **mthukral **for your review. I know it might seem unbelievable, but one of my best friends is the big brother of a beautiful young woman and he is almost always more concerned about what happens to her than to her girlfriend. A bit dismal if you ask me, but I based my Ron on _him_. Besides, I have something much more interesting in mind for Ron…

Thanks for reviewing again, **Giselle**! I look forward to your posts! As for Malfoy's attitude… well… I hope this chapter made you happy!

Thank you **queeneyZ** and **siriusfanatica**! I hope I don't let you down…

Thanks again! I am looking forward to reading more of your comments in the future!

K.


	16. If walls could talk

**DISCLAIMER:** If you think I own Harry Potter you seriously need to stop living under a rock and join civilization… ASAP!

**Author notes: **My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update! I am in the midst of tests and a lot of work is pouring in for the Law Firm so it's becoming increasingly harder to write and post as often as I would like. I hope you like this chapter, and as the previous chapter, all personalized messages are at the end. THANKS!

Chapter 16: If walls could talk…

After packing the tent with a flick of her wand, Anna Sophia turned to the small group. Her face looked somewhat troubled. For five full minutes, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Harry waited patiently for Anna Sophia to say or do something, but every time she seemed ready to talk, voice faltered, and she only sighed. Finally, sensing he would be the only one who could get her to talk, Harry approached her, placing his hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"I think I know where we are going…" he told her simply, his voice soft.

"Oh!" she managed to mutter, her cheeks turning bright red. "How do you know?"

"Where are we going?" Draco ventured to ask, itching to know what was happening.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione shushed him, making him blush angrily, as they turned their attention to Anna Sophia and Harry. They both seemed lost in their own world, for she was dead silent, her face pale under Harry's intense stare.

"I know I need to go there… but I was hoping that it wouldn't be… not just yet. I had made up my mind, I know I need to face my past…" mumbled Harry, letting go off Anna Sophia's shoulder and walking towards Ginny, his hand outstretched.

Ginny grabbed his hand, holding it gingerly in hers.

"Your past?" interrupted Hermione, suddenly understanding their conversation. "We are going to Godric's Hollow?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"We are…" said Anna Sophia quietly.

"Isn't that…" Ginny began to ask, losing her voice halfway.

"Where Voldemort killed your parents… isn't it Potter?" Draco asked, this time his voice showing no hint of sarcasm.

Ron flinched. No matter how many times that name was pronounced in his presence, it still managed to scare him more than even spiders did.

"Yeah it is," Harry said bravely, looking up and into Draco's eyes.

"I guess there is no point in delaying this," said Anna Sophia finally, trying to sound calm. "Do you know how to get there, Harry, or do I need to guide you?" she asked casually, though her face was still pale.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand softly, thankful to have her there.

"I think I know how to get there, thanks," he told her.

Ginny gave Anna Sophia a triumphant smile as she held on to Harry's hand. Anna Sophia, however, seemed completely oblivious to her smile, or just chose to ignore her, as she turned her back on the young couple and faced the remaining three.

"We need to hold on to each other then. Not too firmly, mind you, it's only for guidance!" she explained to them, grabbing Ron's hand and placing it on her right arm.

Hermione looked slightly surprised at Anna Sophia's gesture of grabbing Ron first but immediately shook her head, as if to shake the thought away, and placed her own hand on Ron's right shoulder. She turned to look at Draco. Apparently, Draco had caught Hermione's hesitation, for he refused to look at her in the eye and merely conceded to holding on to her arm.

"Let's go…" whispered Harry anxiously.

At once, the horrible sensation of being squeezed through a very small tube spread over his body. When he was beginning to feel like throwing up, the feeling dissipated and his feet were once again touching hard ground. He kept his eyes closed for a minute, thinking hard. He knew he'd have to open them eventually, but the mere thought of what he was about to face was enough to make him keep them shut. He heard Ginny gasp very softly.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Anna Sophia arrived a second later with a faint _pop_. Harry sighed, knowing that now that they were all there he'd have to open his eyes and face his past. Putting up a brave face, he finally looked at the place.

The sight was painful.

The house in which he had once lived happily with his parents was reduced to ruins. A wall or two were still standing, but the rest lay broken on the ground. Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he faintly recognized the doomed building. He let go off Ginny's hand and approached the house slowly. In his mind it was only him… the five people standing behind him were momentarily forgotten as he was transported back to that fateful night. He could once again hear his mother pleas, Voldemort's sardonic laughter, and the final flash of green light.

He dropped to his knees and the pain stored in his heart for the past seventeen years was finally released in the form of tears.

Ginny and Hermione ran to him, each sinking to the ground next to him and wrapping their arms around his body. Draco was surveying the scene with a strange feeling of uneasiness. His parents too had been killed by Voldemort and the thought was painful… but somehow the knowledge that he would not be bound to their ways anymore gave him a great sensation of freedom… freedom to be happy and even freedom to feel sad for Potter, which he now did. He approached the group silently.

Ron was about to walk towards his friend when he noticed something strange. Anna Sophia's expression was no longer of cool, composed determination. It was twisted into a frown. He could tell she was trying very hard indeed not to cry. But she was failing miserably. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks as she waved her arms around her, not really knowing what to do with them and too restless to be standing still.

"Sophia?" he muttered softly so only she could hear him.

"Uh, yes?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Are you ok?"

He knew the question was stupid, as she was visibly very upset. Anna Sophia managed to nod, swallowing hard. Ron nodded in acknowledgement and began to walk towards Harry. Suddenly, the young woman seemed to finally fail to keep herself composed and sank to her knees, crying painfully. For the briefest moment, Ron looked around, not knowing what to do or say. He kneeled next to her and shyly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her close to him in a tight embrace. She complied easily and rested her beautiful head on his shoulder, her own shaking as she cried.

For minutes that seemed more like hours, the group remained completely silent amidst the echoing cries of both Harry and Anna Sophia. Hermione and Ginny tried their best to console Harry but to no avail. And though Ron had succeeded in calming down Anna Sophia enough so that she could stop crying, she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Well… isn't this just _adorable_?" drawled an arrogant, male voice behind them.

Harry's green eyes opened wide as he recognized the voice. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, nearly knocking down the two girls and turned around. Draco had turned so pale his face lacked all color. He too recognized the voice. He turned around with Harry, facing the man.

Severus Snape stood before them, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. Anna Sophia glared fiercely at the man before drawing out her wand. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco followed suit. Snape laughed, throwing his greasy-haired head back amused.

"You… I never expected to find _you_ among _these_ people!" he said, pointing at Draco.

Draco remained silent, his expression defiant.

"And _you_!" he pointed at Anna Sophia, his expression as amused as ever. "I expected you to keep such company, Potter. You have always been keen of keeping in the company of filthy…"

"Mudbloods?" interrupted Hermione. "Funny you should mention that. I was under the impression you and Voldemort fell under the same category!" she spat angrily, approaching her old Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"How _dare_ you?" he shouted angrily, pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione pointed her wand directly to his face, her own red with anger.

"I expect you are out looking for me, aren't you?" Draco asked calmly, lowering his wand.

Snape turned his attention to the remaining Malfoy. The youngsters could sense a raging battle going on inside of him. They knew Draco Malfoy was always his favorite student in Hogwarts. Harry knew he had killed Professor Dumbledore as part of an Unbreakable Vow he had made with Narcissa Malfoy to help keep the boy safe. Snape was about to speak when something hit him with such force, he stumbled backwards and fell.

It was Anna Sophia's dagger.

The dagger seemed to have a life of its own as it retreated and plunged itself back into Snape's soft flesh. Snape howled in pain, trying and failing to grasp the dagger. Blood flowed freely from his open wounds. Harry turned to look at Anna Sophia in horror, unable to believe a girl with looks as delicate as hers could hurt someone so… savagely.

But that was exactly the look on Anna Sophia's face. She was looking at Snape with an expression of savage satisfaction. She kept pushing her hand forward and then back, in rhythm with the daggers movements. Though Harry longed for Snape's prompt demise, he had a lot of questions for him. He didn't want him to die… just yet.

"Anna Sophia! Stop!" he said, running to her and wrapping his arms around her, restraining her arms from movement, and lifting her off the floor.

"Let me go!" she shouted angrily, trying hard to get him to release him.

But Harry would have none of it. He turned her around in order to break her eye contact with the dagger and held her tighter as he whispered in her ear:

"Don't you want to know what happened? Don't you want to know why he betrayed Professor Dumbledore?"

Anna Sophia roared with anger, not uttering a sensible word as she continued to struggle. Harry held her even tighter.

"I want to know. And I think you want to know too. Don't kill him… yet. There are ways for us to find out…"

"He will just find a way to kill us, Harry. Don't you understand? He doesn't deserve to live. He needs to die, _**now**!" _

With that, she kicked him hard in the stomach. Harry, momentarily out of air, let go off her. She turned around, ready to retake the stabbing right where she had left off. She was stunned to see that in the place were Snape had been lying; there was nothing more than a pool of blood. She looked at Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco. Draco was holding her dagger and the other three still had their wands at the ready.

"He just disapparated…"

**REAL Author Notes: **

**Cliffhangers… got to love them! I know it's kind of mean, but, would you return to a story that didn't leave you remotely interested in what would happen next? Hehehe…**

**RAINEY** I wasn't thrilled to see that review. However, it was so lame… if the person would have at least expressed WHY I sucked then maybe I would have taken it seriously. In fact, I was kind of mean in my reply… Tommy Pickles would have come up with something ten times better than that. Shame…

Thank you very much **KittyKatRox** it makes me SO happy to know you are enjoying this story! And it flatters me SO much to read that you think so highly of my writing. Thank you tons!

**Giselle**, Draco does care more than he lets us know, but not showing it is part of who he is. I like to keep him interesting…

I look forward to all reviews, but I must say **intcrimgrrl** always manages to make me blush! Thank you! And yes, there is a lot of mystery surrounding Sophie! Although that won't always be a focal point in the story, it's something on the side to keep things; I know I am repeating myself, interesting (for a lack of a better word). Thanks again!

**TobiasHawk13** I am glad you liked that part! I love it too! Thank you for reviewing!

And last, but certainly NOT least,** Siriusfanatica**! Thank you very much for showing your story to your friends and for your awesome reviews! I really do appreciate them a lot and I intend to show each and every one of you that I do. I hope your friends like the story too!

**Looking forward to reading comments from you all, even if it's just to say HI!**

_**K. **_


	17. Strange Kind of Different

**DISCLAIMER:** (Author is asleep from boredom at the moment; please leave a message after the beep… BEEP!)

**Author notes: **Wow! Thank you SO much for reviewing, everyone! Here's my update for today. I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow, though I am buried under a mountain of paperwork at the Law Firm as I post this. Thank you for your patience and, as before, the REAL author's notes are at the end.

K.

* * *

Chapter 17: Strange Kind of Different

"What did you think you were doing?" asked Ron harshly, grabbing Anna Sophia's arm and turning her around.

"Me? What did Harry think _he_ was doing! Letting Snape go like that! I thought you lot hated him and everything he has done to you!" she snapped as she moved her arm and quickly freed it from Ron's grasp.

"I can't believe you would even doubt the way I feel about Snape, Anna Sophia! But it was not the right way to go! I don't know what I am doing or where I am going! There are answers I need! He can't give us answers if he is _dead_!" pointed out Harry, approaching Anna Sophia, his face looking as angry as hers.

"What makes you think he'd answer any of your questions to begin with? Didn't Dumbledore's death teach you anything? You can't trust that man! I believe he is now telling every Death Eater within earshot of where we are and what we are doing!" Anna Sophia screamed exasperated. "Now we are going to have to leave!"

Draco watched the scene in front of him unfold quietly. He was still grasping the bloody knife in his hand. He was briefly transported to the time were Potter had hit him with a strange spell which he had never heard before… _Sectumsempra_. When he had woken up he had a huge scar on his chest and was told he had been very close to death. And Potter wasn't happy at having caused that injury. Anna Sophia, however, looked as if she positively relished causing physical pain. The sight of blood and the horrible screams didn't seem to abash her whatsoever.

He studied the marked differences between Harry and his friends and the beautiful warrior-girl he thought he knew. She was nothing like them. Would they now question whether they should trust her? Would they approve of her ways?

"We are not leaving, Anna Sophia! Professor Dumbledore told you we had to come here! He said I have to see something to understand my mission! I am not leaving until I do!" stated Harry firmly, walking towards the old wreck that used to be his home.

"Harry!" Anna Sophia began to say, starting to follow him when suddenly, she felt a small hand grab her arm and hold her back.

"Leave him _alone_!" hissed Ginny, pointing her wand at Anna Sophia with disgust. "You said we needed to come here and now you just want us to leave? We can handle Death Eaters, it's not like we haven't before!" she gave her a final, disapproving look. "And we never did things the way you do. You seem more like them than us!"

"Sorry, but she's right!" said Hermione firmly, following Ginny and Harry.

Anna Sophia stayed rooted in place, looking at the back of three of the five members of the group. Her lips were pursed in deep concentration. Ron was still staring at her with both fascination and horror.

"You would have killed him," said Ron finally, making her look at him.

"I would have. And don't bother lying… I know that given the opportunity you would have as well. You hate him as much as I do. If not more…"

"My father never taught us to be murderers! I don't know where you come from but that is just sick!"

"Are you implying _my_ parents taught me to murder?" she asked incredulously, approaching Ron. "You don't know anything about me. _Nothing_! And you know even less about my parents, so watch your mouth or…" she reached for her sheath and found it to be empty. "Where…"

"Here," said Draco, who still had the dagger in his hand.

"Give it here…" she demanded.

Draco looked at the blood staining the dagger's blade for a minute before finally throwing the knife at Anna Sophia. Yes, he knew Snape was a double agent that had fooled Dumbledore. Yes, he knew that Snape had ultimately killed Dumbledore even if he didn't want him to. Yes, he knew… he knew many things about Snape. More than any of them did. _And he knew…_

He threw the knife hard at Anna Sophia. She cried out before holding her hand up. The dagger bounced on it as if it had an invisible shield and dropped motionlessly to the ground. Her eyes scanned his face with complete shock before bending down and grabbing the dagger.

"Snape belongs to me," he whispered menacingly, walking close to her and grabbing her arms. "To me _alone_, do you hear me? Don't you dare try to do that again! It is _you_ that doesn't know _a thing_ about what's happening. Just you!" he shook her violently, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Malfoy, let her go…" said Ron, trying to keep his cool.

Despite of the fact that he now didn't trust Anna Sophia anymore than he trusted Malfoy himself, he couldn't stand to see a girl being treated like that. He walked to them.

"She doesn't need you to stand up for her, Weasley. Trust me. She'd do a better job of standing up for you!" he released her and walked towards the direction the first three had.

Ron glared at Malfoy and then turned to look at Anna Sophia.

"If you wish to go, then do it. We are staying!"

Nothing could surprise him anymore. He stared quietly as she nodded in understanding and disapparated.

* * *

"So…" said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort as he loomed over the feeble form of Severus Snape, "That little Anna Sophia brat did this to you?"

Snape, who had just managed to heal his wound, but was still much weakened, managed to nod.

"Ah… and she was alone, I presume?"

This was a trick question and Snape knew it. Lord Voldemort knew Anna Sophia well enough… he knew she remained mostly by herself. But lately, things had been changing, alliances changed, and it was very likely the solitary figure that was once Anna Sophia could now actually be working with someone…

"She was," he answered simply, his expression angry as he remembered the triumphant look on the girl's face as she plunged her knife into him over and over.

"And you couldn't handle her… you disappoint me…" said Voldemort simply, pacing around the room.

"She took me by surprise. Surely you must know…"

"I know enough about Anna Sophia, yes; and her whereabouts. Which is why I am greatly surprised to learn that she was acting _alone_!"

Snape's expression remained blank. Voldemort glanced at him for a few more seconds before finally turning his back on him to walk out of the room.

"I trust you know what is right for you… find me the young Malfoy. Leave Potter and that little brat to me. I will manage…" he hissed as he finally stepped into the hallway, shutting the door loudly behind him.

* * *

"This is so strange…" muttered Hermione, eyeing the place with apprehension.

Harry had led them to what he believed was his childhood bedroom. To their immediate shock, the room was quite recognizable. Some walls still remained and paint still clung faithfully to it. There were some clothes scattered around and the baby crib was still standing sturdy next to the remains of a toy horse. The room was destroyed, there was no doubt about it, but its remains had been preserved so perfectly it looked as if no time had passed. It seemed as if the fateful events that had taken place there almost sixteen years earlier had happened only a few hours ago.

"Shouldn't this be weathered down, completely deteriorated?" asked Draco with fascination as he approached the small baby crib and reached out to touch it.

It happened too fast. As soon as Draco's pale hand came in contact with the baby crib, he was thrown backwards with incredible force, crashing painfully with one of the still-standing walls.

"What in the bloody…" began to utter Ron, looking at Draco's mangled body lying unconsciously on the ground.

Hermione gasped softly. Before she even realized what she was doing, she ran to Draco's side, kneeling beside him.

"Draco! Draco! Are you ok?" she asked frantically, touching his handsome face delicately with her hands.

"Draco?" asked Harry and Ginny in unison, surprise clear in their voices.

"Draco?" muttered Ron, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach and throat.

Hermione seemed oblivious to their voices as she took out her wand and pointed it straight at Draco's heart. She muttered some carefully chosen words and they watched a golden thread pour from her wand tip. Draco gasped for air and began to cough. She smiled at him as he finally opened his eyes and stared into hers. He smiled back gratefully.

But he seemed to realize something was not right.

Slowly, he turned his stare to the three standing members of the group. Their mouths were opened agape, but none looked as hurt or surprised as Ron, whose cheeks were bright red and his eyes flashed with anger.

* * *

**REAL Author notes:**

There are quite a lot this time… find your name in **bold**.

**KittyKatRox**,thank you for reviewing! I am trying to remain as loyal as possible to the Harry Potter characters. I like them just the way they are. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds and remember, I love hearing from you!

**queeneyZ** yes you are right. Anna Sophia did go too far. However, there is a purpose for everything in this story and I am happy that you know this. Thank you SO much for reviewing and I am looking forward to reading more from you!

**Nibs, **I absolutely loved your reviews! They were not annoying AT ALL! And I will address some of your questions, though not all, since it would spoil the story for you. The main question I think is: why do they trust Anna Sophia? Well, I am trying to figure this one out myself, since I don't think I'd trust her too much, seeing how… strange she is. In fact, I think the only reason Ginny, Ron and Hermione trust her is because Harry does… and he has been mislead before (remember Mad-Eye Moody in Goblet of Fire?) Just hope he is not being misled again. As for Ron… you are right, he is being too mild. But there are other things on his mind… this chapter was a big kick in the shin for him, though, wasn't it? Hope to hear more about you, LOVED the constructive criticism!

**Tulips and Jill** thank you very much for reviewing again. I love subtle romantic interaction; it makes the whole thing so much more interesting. And somehow, it's easier to relate to. Thanks again and I really like hearing from you!

**spiritedwings** thank you! I hope you liked this update and I am trying to update as fast as I can! Stay tuned!

**Siriusfanatica,** lol, I've always liked picturing Draco as this Ice King. All cool, calm and collected. I am having fun breaking that coldness a bit and introducing him to the world. He wasn't really concerned at the time for Anna Sophia, though; he was watching someone else… Thanks again and don't forget to reply to this new chapter! I always love to know what you think!

**Giselle**, you cried? Aw! That is the biggest compliment I could have gotten for my writing! Thank you SO much! Tons of hugs to you!

**mthukral** this chapter answered some of your questions! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing and don't forget to review again!

**TobiasHawk13**, LOL! Now you know where Uncle Sev went to! This chapter contained more Draco, so I hope you are happy! Thank you SO much for reviewing! You were the first one to review Chapter 16!

Until next time,

K.


	18. The Dark Mark

**DISCLAIMER:** Anna Sophia rocks! And she belongs to me… only SHE!

**Author notes: **I… officially… suck! LOL Sorry for keeping you waiting so long! Here is chapter 18. As always, the personalized Author's Notes are at the end of this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 18: The Dark Mark

Hermione looked at each of her friends slowly, taking in their reactions. Ginny looked shocked, as to be expected, but curiosity shone in her big blue eyes. Harry's face was twisted in shock, amusement and a look of curiosity not unlike his girlfriend's. Ron, however, just looked plain confused. She could tell he wanted to ask something, to say something, to _scream_ something. But words failed him. He simply stared at them.

"Uh, something the matter?" asked Hermione casually, trying to sound calm as she stood up and faced her friends.

"Draco? _Draco_?" asked Ron, his face red. "What's with that 'Draco' talk? Since when are you on a first-name basis with this…" he pointed at Draco, apparently at a loss for words that might describe how bad Draco.

"This _what_ exactly?" drawled Draco disinterestedly.

"Since when do you _care_?" spat Hermione angrily before she could even realize what she was saying.

"Since when do I care? I've always cared, Hermione, what are you talking about?" shouted Ron, waving his arms over his head.

"Yes, what _are_ you talking about, Hermione?" asked Draco, looking quite crossed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and remained silent. She wasn't sure what to answer. What did she mean? Was she angry at Ron for not having paid enough attention to her in the past month? Did she resent his lack of action regarding their obvious attraction to one another? And where did Draco fit into the picture? Did she really like him, or was it just the _thought_ of him she liked?

Ginny seemed to understand Hermione's predicament. She squeezed Harry's hand to get his attention.

"I don't really think this is the time to discuss any of this…" murmured Harry carefully, understanding instantly what Ginny was trying to communicate. "There are more… important things we need to discuss and understand. We'll talk about this later or… rather you lot will…" he finished awkwardly, glancing uneasily at the trio.

Draco scowled, but didn't say anything. He had promised he'd stay with the group under Potter's rules and he would comply. But Hermione really did owe him and Weasley an explanation…

Ron closed his blue eyes for a moment, trying hard to gather his thoughts and regain his concentration. When he saw Hermione run to Draco Malfoy's aid, looking so concerned and loving, it confused him. He had always felt some sort of attraction to the petite, bushy haired beauty he was honored to call 'friend' but somehow it had never happened. When they'd left the Burrow to help Harry carry out his plans and that Anna Sophia girl appeared, he had never stopped to question why, after the first night, Draco and Hermione seemed completely content with sharing a bedroom.

In fact, they looked happy every morning… almost too happy. He was definitely going to get sick…

In the meantime, Harry had approached his old crib carefully and found that, unlike Draco, he could actually touch it. He felt his stomach knot as his heart swelled with what he knew was pain. He wondered how many times his mother sang to him while he lay in that very same crib. He wondered how many times his father came to him at night, just to check if he was okay. He wondered how many times he, Harry, had woken up in the middle of the night, crying in that same crib, only to be reassured that while he was there, nothing could go wrong.

His parents had been mistaken.

"Why can I touch it and Malfoy could not?" he wondered aloud turning around to face Hermione, his hand still resting on the crib.

"I have some theories… I could be mistaken, of course, I am no Dumbledore, but still, I think they could be quite accurate…"

"Just say it!" snapped Ron impatiently.

Hermione ignored him.

"When Harry was taken to his Aunt and Uncle's place, Dumbledore said there had been protective charms placed all over the house. He said that the ancient charm would protect you from evil, that you would be quite safe while you continued to go to that house, until this summer…" she looked around the old ruin and then back at Harry. "I believe a similar charm must have been placed on this house. Dumbledore must have sensed the importance it would have for you. He must have foreseen that you would want, or need, to come back to this place. If it hadn't been protected, it would have weathered down by now…"

"And if left standing, Death Eaters would have swamped it, trying to find some clue as to why you became "The Boy Who Lived"…" finished Draco, his face full of understanding. "Of _course_…"

"Is that to say that Malfoy is really a Death Eater?" asked Ginny, eyeing Malfoy.

"Listen, Weaslette. I am not a Death Eater. I am a direct descendant of one, though, and I was marked before my task was given…" he explained, sounding thoroughly annoyed as he folded his left sleeve, showing them the ugly Dark Mark.

The other four crowded around him, eager to get a closer look to the infamous mark. Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily; clearly not comfortable with having them gawk at the evil mark on his arm. He unfolded his sleeve, covering the mark from view.

"It still kind of hurts sometimes," he revealed quietly, looking down at the floor.

"You mean, when Voldemort calls you?" asked Harry.

"Yes… and no. It hurts to look at it; to just see it and know that its there and that no matter what I do, it will always be. It's like this dark reminder of the life I had, the person I was and… I don't know, sort of an affirmation of what deep down I will always be…"

Hermione opened her eyes wide; she grabbed his face in her hands, once again forgetting completely that she was surrounded by her best friends, and turned it to face hers.

"What do you mean 'what deep down I will always be'? You don't always have to be that same jerk! It's a choice you have!" she told him earnestly.

He sighed, his eyes searching hers for a minute before taking her hands in his and removing them from his face.

"Maybe it is a choice I have… but I am still unsure. Professor Dumbledore tried to help me make a choice. And he still wound up murdered. Doesn't that mean something? Was that some omen?" he asked still looking directly into her brown eyes.

"No. It wasn't _you_ who killed him, Draco…" said Harry, his brow furrowed as he recalled the events that had taken place the night Snape murdered Dumbledore. "I saw you lower your wand, ever so slightly. I was sure you wouldn't kill him. _He_ was sure you wouldn't kill him. And even though I still think he was an idiot…"

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione looking quite shocked.

"…for trusting Snape," he continued as if she had never interrupted. "I still trust his judgment in general. And he obviously trusted you," he pointed at Draco.

At that moment, Draco did something extremely uncharacteristic of him. He smiled briefly.

"I guess I should thank you for that then, Potter?" he asked.

Ron looked uncomfortably at Harry and Hermione. They both looked as if they truly trusted Malfoy. And he still couldn't… and it had very little to do with Hermione, though that was still a thorn he had to pick with her as soon as they could. It was difficult to let go off a grudge that had been going on for years. It was a feud that not only involved him and Draco, but the entire Weasley and Malfoy families as well. Ron looked up and into his sister's eyes. Ginny seemed to be undergoing a raging battle as well, but seemed to be making a lot more progress.

"Harry… what if Anna Sophia," Ginny began, frowning slightly at the mere mention of the name, "was right?"

"Was right about what?" asked Harry, turning towards Ginny.

"Well, what if Snape really did go and tell Voldemort where we are? What if dozens of Death Eaters are making their way here as we speak?"

"I don't think we should worry about that, Weaslette…" said Draco. "This old structure has more magical charms than anything I had ever seen before. To surpass even Dumbledore's death…"

"Maybe it wasn't Dumbledore who magicked this place… and stop calling me Weaslette, you insufferable little… _ant_!" said Ginny firmly, glaring at Draco.

Draco wasn't sure he heard her right. When suddenly he head Harry, Hermione and Ron burst out laughing he knew he was right, he really did call him an ant.

"What?" he managed to ask, before bursting out laughing.

"It's lower than a cockroach, isn't it? They are smaller and more annoying, ants. And they get _everywhere_ so irritating…"

For that moment, everyone forgot where they were and what they were doing. They laughed long and heartily, allowing their dispirited souls to once again remember what they were fighting for… their rights to be free and just… live.

"Well, Ginny has a point. We should get going anyway. We can always return tomorrow, Harry. It's getting late and it would be dangerous to be out here in the open," commented Ron, looking around the place uneasily.

Harry looked around as well. He knew they should get going, but he was really keen to find out why Dumbledore's portrait had been so eager for him to visit his old home. But Ron and Ginny were right; they needed to find shelter…

"The basement!" he said suddenly, running to where he suddenly remembered the basement door was.

"Uh, Potter, I don't mean to be a pest and all, but… how can I possibly sleep in this house? If I touch anything at all I will be unconscious again. Which reminds me…" he turned to face Hermione. "What was that spell you used on me? It made me feel…" his voice trailed off, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Feel what?" asked Ron curiously.

Draco remained silent, pointedly ignoring Ron. What he had felt was warm all over. And strength he was sure he couldn't muster after being thrown back so forcefully. He wasn't sure if it was because of the spell, or because Hermione had held him so close to her, but his heart had began to beat faster and the warmth spread through every vein in his body.

Hermione smiled, looking very pleased at herself as she locked eyes with the handsome blonde. She could tell he was extremely curious to know what she had done and by the way his cheeks kept blushing, she knew he had loved the feeling.

"_Tepidus vis vires_" she answered simply, smiling again.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"Warm strength, Ronald!" she said impatiently. "He was unconscious because the spell took away all his strength. That's what it does; drain the person from its strength. And since they are still within the house, it is very unlikely he would be able to come about. He needed warmth…"

"_Warmth_?" began to shout Ron.

"I think you'll be alright, Draco," said Harry, holding his friend back. "We'll pitch the tent inside the basement. It will keep us protected and we will be comfortable as well," he explained calmly, letting go off Ron.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" said Ginny following Harry to the basement.

"Not so fast, Granger…" said Ron harshly, grabbing Hermione's arm and keeping her back.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and silently decided this was not an affair that included them. They continued to walk to the basement, leaving the door open behind them.

"_Grange_r? Since when do you call me by my surname?" she asked, looking quite shocked.

"He's right, Granger. We need to talk," said Draco immediately. "But… let her go…"

Ron glared at Draco before releasing Hermione's arm.

"What do you… both… want to know?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and stomping her foot impatiently.

"Since when does your biggest enemy become just… Draco? Since when have you two been on friendly terms?" blurted out Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"Why did you ask him since when does he care?" Draco added, his eyes partially hidden by his blond hair.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, still unable to give both boys an answer. The truth was, she wasn't sure if she could answer those questions at all.

"Well…" she began carefully. "We have been on friendly terms since the first week he joined us. Harry decided we needed to give him protection and _you _were so absorbed in watching after Ginny that I was left alone with him in a room and…"

"I don't even want to hear it…" said Ron, his stomach knotting.

"We just talk, Ronald…"

Draco smiled slightly before turning his face expressionless once more. He was glad Hermione had not revealed their kisses. He wanted to keep them secret… there was no reason for them to know… yet.

"And Draco… what I said was just something I blurted out. Ron and me, we have always had this strange friendship and feelings and… its all so complicated!" she said angrily, pressing her hands against her temple.

"I see…" said Draco simply. He wasn't going to press the matter, not in front of Ron anyways. He knew he'd get his chance to talk to her…

"Well, we should just do what Harry said! Ginny and you should share a room and Malfoy, Harry and I should share the other!"

Hermione's eyes shot wide open at his suggestion. Not sleeping in the same room as Draco? That was becoming a therapy for her! It was the one thing that kept her sane! She looked at Draco, who had the same horrified expression on his face.

"Get over it, Ronald Weasley, and let her make the decision that suits her more!" shouted Ginny all of a sudden, walking out of the basement with Harry trailing close behind.

"The only reason you care is because you and Harry wouldn't be able to share a room!" accused Ron angrily, pointing at his sister.

"What if it is? Life is crazy enough as it is and I just don't know why you won't let us be! You obviously never liked Hermione much seeing you didn't do anything to pursue a relationship when you had the chance!" she shouted, her red hair falling out of her messy bun.

"Didn't pursue anything? Who said anything about…?"

"This sounds more and more like a soap opera…" said Anna Sophia suddenly.

The group turned to look at her. She was sitting on a corner of the dirty floor, surveying the scene with mild curiosity.

"I was rooting for Malfoy and Hermione to be truthful…" she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Ron found himself scanning her body carefully as she stretched. The more he saw her, the more he found himself thinking…

"What are you doing here?" inquired Ginny, her voice revealing the deep dislike she felt towards her.

Anna Sophia smiled; a taunting, knowing smile.

"You didn't honestly think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" she smirked. "I just needed to get things back into perspective…"

Harry saw her fingering her dagger lightly.

"So… the basement it is, right?"

Before any of them could say anything, Anna Sophia walked down the stairs leading towards the basement. Ginny growled softly under her breath, following the beautiful girl downstairs, ready to give her a piece of her mind. Harry followed closely. Ron gave Hermione a final look before walking down the stairs himself. Draco, however, reached out and took Hermione's hand in his.

"This is not over yet…"

* * *

**Come on… you know you wanna REVIEW!**

* * *

**As for the REAL Author's Notes:**

LOL I liked the review written by **TobiasHawk13**! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it answered your question… even if a little. Those three are not over yet…

Thanks for reviewing again, **Giselle**! It wouldn't be the same without you!

LOL **spiritedwings**! I actually like it when people push me for updated! It means they care! Thanks!

**RAINEY**, Tommy Pickles RULES! I answered your question in this chapter. To me, gold is something beautiful, to be able to mold it you need warmth… and… if I say anything else I'll give out spoilers and that's not cool. LOL Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

I see your point, **mthukral**, but to be completely honest, I didn't want people to be scratching their heads wondering what the spell had been about at that time. Which is why I answered the question "what _was_ that spell?" in this chapter. Thanks for saying the chapter was well written, I take my time to write things as professionally as I can. I tried to make this one longer for you!

**Siriusfanatica**, I hope I _can_ make it even better! LOL Thank you SO much for reviewing again! It means a lot!

I wonder the same thing you do, **needagoodname**. I think it will be interesting to see exactly how far these two will go and… even what Draco is all about. He knows more and feels more than he lets on… stay tuned. Thanks for replying!

**Tulips and Jill**, LOL sorry about cliffhangers but they are SO much fun to write! Evil… I know! And Snape… hehehe… just wait and see!

Wow, how cool it is that **intcrimgrrl** knows exactly what I am going through! Thanks for wishing me good luck; I hope I do well this term. Writing things about a fantastic world really is a therapy for me. Oh! And thank you for your comment on Anna Sophia!

Do you like drama, **queeneyZ**? Me too! LOL Keeps things interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks **Nibs! **Ron will continue to evolve as a character as the story unfolds. Anna Sophia _is_ kind of mind boggling and it will be interesting to know what she has to hide… if anything at all. I am crossing my fingers with you! And Snape… hehehe…stay tuned!

**KittyKatRox,** twists are my specialty! Untwisting will surely be fun for me to write and you to read, I promise you that! Thank you for reviewing, I just love it!

**Thanks again everyone, and hope to see some more replies from you soon!**

**Love,**

**K.**


	19. Out in the Open

**DISCLAIMER:** You lot are extremely smart, so you know this…

**Author notes: Ugh, I made you wait a week again. Sorry about that, but this chapter is quite long and it takes awhile to read, so I hope that makes you all happy! I re-read it a couple of times to make sure there were no mistakes, but I am really tired… forgive me if you find a few errors here and there! Proper THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers is at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Out in the Open

"God, you are so annoying!" remarked Ginny as she followed Anna Sophia down to the basement.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, and then ask me if I care," muttered the young woman as she brandished her wand and pointed it towards the unpacked tent.

The tent began to quickly mount itself on the dirty basement floor.

"I won't waste my time," Ginny huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Contrary to what other people thought, he wasn't completely oblivious to the world. He knew exactly what was bothering Ginny, what he _did not_ understand, though, was why she hadn't spoken to him about it. He had seen in Ginny's eyes since they had first come to rest on Anna Sophia, he knew that she felt threatened. Harry could not understand why. He walked to her side and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder, pulling her close and making her smile.

"When are we going to Hogwarts?" he asked Anna Sophia as she overlooked the tent building itself.

"Soon," she answered simply. "Good. The tent's up!"

Anna Sophia walked swiftly into the darkened tent. She whispered "_lumos"_ to her wand and its tip immediately lit up.

"Where is the fireplace?" she asked to no one in particular.

Ron, who had walked in with Ginny and Harry a little after her, took out his wand and pointed it towards the empty fireplace.

"_Incendio_" he shouted firmly, the flames burst up at once and cackled merrily, as if they had been there for hours.

"Thanks," Anna Sophia said softly, taking off her long cape and draping it around one of the chairs.

Harry turned to look down at the youngest Weasley. He knew that after that night the chances of having a good, long, coherent talk about personal affairs would be next to impossible. Wordlessly, he led her towards the empty bedroom they had been sharing with Ron. The flaming redhead glanced at his sister and best friend as they quietly set towards their room. Part of him wanted to follow and make sure nothing… inappropriate happened. The other part knew he had to focus on other things, and let his young sister be.

"You don't need to watch over her, you know?" Anna Sophia called out easing her body down on the living room couch. "She's not a two-year-old!"

Ron took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down on the small space left on the couch next to Anna Sophia's head. He looked down at her, studying her facial features. Her dark eyes scanned his face as well.

"Has anyone told Draco, about the horcruxes?" she asked, surprising him with the soft tone of her voice.

"Not yet. I think Harry is beginning to trust him more, but still… it is something so delicate, isn't it? We shouldn't venture to tell him so lightly. What if this is all an act? What if he is still working for You-Know-Who and just playing us all?" he voiced his fears easily, his face revealing how upset he felt.

"We don't know for sure what his intentions are…" she agreed, "but you have to tell him sometime. He might have some useful information!"

Ron's blue eyes wandered aimlessly around the otherwise empty tent. He pondered over her words carefully. He knew Harry was planning to tell Draco about the horcruxes after speaking to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry had been misled to believe in the wrong people, or things, he thought as he remembered the book belonging to the infamous "half blood prince", and he was determined to become more cautious.

He was brought back to reality by Anna Sophia's soft sigh. He looked down at her and saw that she had closed her eyes. For the first time, he had seen her without her defenses up. She looked smaller, more delicate, and more beautiful, than he had ever seen her. He fought the urge to caress her cheeks, knowing she would undoubtedly awake. People like her slept lightly, this he knew by sleeping in the same dorm as "The Boy Who Lived" for so long.

So he stayed there, sitting quietly and motionlessly next to the sleeping girl. In his mind, a thousands thoughts were running; thoughts of things that had happened and things that would come to pass. He wondered what the future had in store for him, his family and his best friends.

Teenage life was turning out to be a lot more difficult than he had anticipated.

* * *

"If you think I did not notice, you are horribly mistaken, Granger!" said Draco, letting go off her hand. 

His handsome face looked as always, cool and composed. But Hermione could tell by the tone in his voice that he was everything but cool and composed, he sounded angry.

"Did not notice what, exactly?" she ventured to ask, knowing exactly what he'd say.

"Listen… acting like you don't know the answer to a question doesn't become you. You have always been an insufferable know-it-all, don't change now, when it is benefiting for you!" he snapped, taking a deep breath. "This situation is just so _perfect_ isn't it?" he spat angrily as he began to pace. "I am forced to become friendly with the whole lot of you, I am being hunted down like a dog by the Dark Lord, I am being kept in the dark about the very reason you are all camping out on graveyards _and_ not only am I involved in some way with a person my family and everyone I know would just discard as a lowly 'mudblood'," he took a deep breath. "But that person has just let me know how she feels… for someone so much less than me!"

Hermione listened to Draco quietly, taking in every word he uttered. He knew that he was being honest with her. Brutally honest, just as he'd been almost every night since that first time they had slept on the same room. She knew Draco was annoyed, irritated, furious, scared and he had every right to be. They all were. They had been taken from their lives to become something so different to what they were; it was hard to believe life had been different before. Hermione's previous routine consisted mostly of reading voluminous books and learning new and more useful spells everyday in Hogwarts while following her two more adventurous friends and finding that, deep inside, she was as adventurous and thrills seeking as her two best friends.

And Draco… his pure-blooded family had bred him to be the picture of Wizarding Royalty. Tall, handsome and arrogant, Draco's parents wanted nothing more of him but to succeed at everything he did, to overcome all obstacles, to be the best, to rise above everyone else and in the meantime, to stomp on the feelings and hopes of less worthy people than himself. But somewhere along the line, something had happened. He had become scared. He had begun to feel love towards his parents, a lot more love than the military respect he felt before. It was that love that frightened him to tears the year before; it was that love that made him plan Dumbledore's demise so carefully, then recklessly to the point of becoming careless.

To his family, love was a weakness. He had come to terms in understanding that love was more like the fuel that propelled him when everything else seemed to darken. He had almost succeeded in killing Dumbledore… a feat many thought to be impossible… fueled by the love he felt for his parents and the fear he had of losing them.

"I never said I like Ron, Draco… I never said that," she said finally, her voice very soft.

"Then why…"

"I don't know why I asked him why he cared. The truth is I used to like Ron. I used to like Ron a lot! And I thought that after Dumbledore's death something would happen between us that would bring us together. Something did happen… we grew apart. I realized that years of being so disrespectful to one another, years of yelling and just putting each other down… they just… I just… I grew, Draco. I realized that is not what I want for me. And now, with the world as crazy as it is now… it seems even crazier to pursue something with him. I know it seems ridiculous, but…"

Her voice trailed off briefly, understanding dawning on her.

"You were just as disrespectful as he!" she pointed out.

"I was. I was taught to be. I thought I had explained that to you… I was taught to be this way. It was expected of me," he told her, his gray eyes warming up suddenly as they bore into hers. "If I had been taught differently, I would have never called you those names. I wouldn't have bothered with hating different blood…"

"How do I know that?" she asked, already feeling her resolution breaking down.

"How do you know? Please, Hermione! You are smarter than this! Look at how I am without my parents constant nagging! Look what I am slowly becoming!" he pointed to his chest, his expression half exasperated, and half hopeful.

Hermione shut her eyes briefly, feeling blood rushing through her veins furiously. She was feeling so many new things at once. And it was all the more confusing due to the person causing those feelings. The one she never thought would even touch her without gagging… Draco Malfoy.

Without even pausing to think, she opened her eyes and approached him quickly. Draco watched amazed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down closer to her until their lips met in a deep, desperate kiss. He draped his own arms around her slender waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss and enjoying the taste of her in his mouth. She sighed softly, her hands gently burying themselves in his blond hair.

As sudden as she had started the kiss, she pulled his head back away from hers. Her expression was fierce.

"I still hate you, Draco Malfoy. I feel so many things for you. You make me experience all these new feelings and you just confuse me so much that I just want to _hate_ you!" she shouted, releasing his head and grabbing his arms, forcefully ripping them away from her waist.

Draco didn't have time to say a word. Hermione quickly turned around and walked briskly down the stairs and into the basement. Draco stayed behind, gently caressing his lips and smirking.

He really liked still having that effect on girls…

* * *

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" asked Harry sweetly, sitting down at the edge of one of the beds and pulling Ginny down next to him. 

Ginny looked at him and wondered if she should be honest with him.

"It's just that… girl… you have been dreaming about! She's just so irritating! She thinks she knows everything! She thinks everything she does is right _and_ I've seen the way she looks at you, Harry! And I think you've seen it too!" she blurted out angrily.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his young girlfriend. In previous years, Ginny had been quiet and shy around him. As time passed, she developed into a strong, independent young woman who said what she felt without hesitation. He loved that about her.

"She doesn't mean anything by it…" he began to say.

"How do you know?" she shot back, standing up.

"I just do. And even if she did, you know I don't care about her that way. She's just… a guide, if you will, a guide that should help us understand this mystery before us," he reached into his pocket and took out the fake locket he carried with him everywhere. "Professor Dumbledore trusted me. He believed in me and that I could do what I know I must… and I plan to not let him down, Ginny. And he trusted Anna Sophia too!"

"How do you know?" she asked again.

"I _don't_," he admitted quietly, "but how would she know about the locket? How would she know about the horcruxes and why would she be looking for clues leading to Voldemort? Professor Dumbledore trusted her, and we have to try to trust her too. Even if a little…"

"I don't mind you trusting her to help us, but keep your guard up. You don't know where she is trying to lead us or what she is planning to do. Remember past mistakes, Harry. She's suspicious enough, just…" she sat down on his lap and wrapped her pale arms around him. "Don't let her in…"

Harry nodded and lightly kissed her lips.

"I won't," he assured her holding her close.

* * *

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ron as softly as he could, as he watched the bushy haired girl make her way into the tent hastily. 

"Yeah, I am fine!" she snapped angrily, oblivious to the fact that Anna Sophia was fast asleep on the couch.

Ron was about to tell her to lower her voice when Anna Sophia began to stir. She quickly opened her eyes, her cheeks reddening with realization.

"Oh! Oh God! I fell asleep!" she sat up and looked around her disoriented.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling embarrassed by her little outburst. Anna Sophia looked so scared!

"Hey… hey… it's ok" said Ron softly, placing his warm hand on her bare shoulder.

To his great surprise, Anna Sophia didn't cry out, or grab his hand and twist him on to something unrecognizable… she did the exact opposite. She began to calm down, her breathing becoming once again normal and her cheeks returning to their usual color.

"I am sorry… I just have a lot in my mind. Sorry Sophie… and Ron," said Hermione, as she walked towards her room.

Anna Sophia and Ron watched her as she retreated to her chambers and then looked at each other. Anna Sophia still seemed slightly embarrassed at having dozed off. She smiled sheepishly at the handsome redhead.

"Sorry about falling asleep during our conversation. I am just really… tired. I apologize," she said humbly.

Ron simply smiled and nodded, accepting her apology. He glanced in the direction Hermione had walked to and then back at Anna Sophia. He was about to say something when Draco walked into the tent and straight towards his and Hermione's room. Now Ron was really torn. Should he barge in on Hermione and Draco? Should he go to sleep in the same room as Ginny and Harry after her little outburst? And where did that leave Anna Sophia?

"You know, we should all go to sleep anyways, I think I'll just sleep in the couch, seeing as I am unwelcome in either room…" he looked sulkily at both rooms.

Anna Sophia burst out laughing and shook her head.

"And you think I am?" she shook her head again and stood up. "I'll go sleep outside. I don't like sleeping indoors anyways… too stuffy," she stood up and prepared to walk out of the room.

"This living room is big enough for the both of us," Ron ventured to say.

"Like I said… too stuffy," she said simply, walking out of the tent, up the stairs and into the cool night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please remember to leave a review!**

**Now… for real:**

Thank you, **spiritedwings**! It should get even more interesting next chapter…

**TobiasHawk13**, where's my cookie? And the Draco plushy! I want my Draco plushy! LOL! Thanks again for reviewing! I don't feel like such a horrible person now!

Draco v. Ron… on the next Oprah! LOL Thanks **queeneyZ**! I like the relationship evolving around Ginny and Harry too. I always knew those two would wind up together…

Thanks **Giselle**! I was hoping you'd like it! I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I am write every spare moment I have, and there aren't many spare moments right now!

I am trying to get as much writing done as possible, **intcrimgrrl**! Finals are going to be brutal and I don't like to keep you all waiting. Heck, even I look forward to writing what's going to happen! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Every time I sit down to write a new chapter, I think of you **mthukral** and try to make it a bit longer. ) Thank you very much for your kind review!

I love that nickname, **friedpotatoes**, you remind me of my cousin! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying this story as it goes along!

**RibsOnTheRun**, thank you for agreeing about that review! It was so lame… and thank you reviewing! I hope to see more of you around here!

**PippinsHalfling**, THANKS! I aim to please so I hope to have another chapter up very soon after this one!

Hehehehe, you are not picky at all **Nibs** and I actually enjoy having a reviewer like you. A LOT! You help me realize what parts of my story could use a bit more attention; your criticism is always welcomed! As for the issued Draco had with blood and all, I thought I'd given an answer to that in a previous chapter… he questions whether hating the group was worth it, seeing he hated them in the first place because of the way he was raised. I should delve a little bit deeper into that, and I will. In the meantime, KEEP REVIEWING! I look forward to reading what you have to say!

Thanks, **mayorofmunchkinland**! Nice nickname by the way! Hope to read more from you soon!

LOL! I think Anna Sophia can be very distracting when she wants to, **TulipsandJill**! Thanks again for reviewing! I really look forward to it!

And last, but DEFINITELY not least, Thank you VERY much, **needagoodname!** Your review was so awesome! It's so thrilling to know you are so into the story! I hope you review to this chapter as well!

**That's all for now! Thank you everyone! **

**Love,**

**Kendal**


	20. Thestrals

**DISCLAIMER:** Jo owns Harry Potter… I own this plot. Pretty cool, huh?

**Author notes: Yeah, it seems to be the norm now… I post a new chapter every Friday. LOL Sorry about that, but it seems this is the only day I have a few extra minutes. I didn't have the day off on Friday last week, I am afraid, which is why my last chapter, as this one, was kind of rushed. Nevertheless I still hope you enjoy it and forgive me for… wait, I'll tell you in the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Thestrals

Draco awoke early, a lot earlier than the rest of the group. He hadn't been able to sleep properly that night. There was too much going on. There were too many questions unanswered and then… there was something he desperately needed to know. He got out of bed and put on a t-shirt. He eyed Hermione briefly before swiftly walking out of the room, out the tent and up the stairs to look for Anna Sophia. He didn't have to look long; she was sitting down on the dirty floor, her eyes staring blankly at the rising sun.

"You don't fool me, you know?" he hissed, kneeling down in front of her.

Anna Sophia glared at him.

"I haven't really tried…"

Draco interrupted her by grabbing her left arm and pulling it towards him. He ran his fingers harshly against her soft skin, rubbing away a layer of makeup that was concealing a large snake protruding out of the mouth of a skeleton head… the infamous Dark Mark. His grey eyed scanned the ugly mark briefly before they locked with hers.

"So…"

Anna Sophia pulled her arm out of his grasp. She took out her wand and tapped the mark with it. Almost instantly, the mark was concealed once more.

"How did you know?" she asked simply.

"How else could you know where to look for Death Eaters? How else could you kill so easily? I've seen Potter; I know he would never kill anyone or harm them as openly as you did. I could just feel it… slithering inside of you," he stood up.

"So, what are you going to do? Tell Harry and the others?" she stood up after him.

Draco remained silent.

"It's not what you think".

"I know. You have devoted your measly life to killing Death Eaters one by one. I know you would never join them to actually _become_ one of them. But then… how, why, when?" he managed to ask, looking down at her.

"Isn't it obvious, Draco? If I were to be marked as a Death Eater I would feel immediately where Voldemort and his followers are. I wouldn't have to be feeling my way around like those so-called Aurors do, and as for Harry not killing anybody… give him a few more months. He'll do it," she told him firmly, "he'll have to!"

"He'll have to? What do you mean by that?"

Anna Sophia smirked. Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously as her grin grew wider.

"You honestly don't know it, do you?" she asked softly, her eyes studying his expression with interest.

"I don't know what?" he spat angrily.

"Why Harry's here. What Harry's doing… they haven't confided in you, have they?"

"Would you expect them to? They hate me almost as much as I hate them! The only reason I am here with them is because of _you_! And you turn out to be marked yourself…" he shook his head, smirking back at her. "How _appalled_ will they be?"

"Tell them if that's what you are planning," she told him dismissively. "I have killed more Death Eaters in this lifetime than you will ever know. I have demonstrated my loyalties once and once again and Dumbledore knew it. He needed spies in there…"

"Snape was a spy," Draco told her in an almost teasing tone.

"Snape was an idiot! He was seduced by promises of power by the Dark Lord. He has failed to understand that Voldemort works alone. He does not share power, never has, never will, never has intended to!" she shouted angrily. "It took a lot of work to get this stupid mark on my arm, but it was worth it. I am sure they have regretted many times marking me. I know where they are, when they are there and when I work right… I even know what they are planning to do…"

"You are going to get killed soon, Sophie. I can't believe you are risking yourself this way! Are you mad?" he asked grabbing her beautiful face in his hands.

Anna Sophia's eyes shone once again, this time with anger and frustration. She placed her hands over his.

"What would you have me do? Would you rather I waited patiently until finishing Auror training and _then_ try to feel my way to where Voldemort is? I would be as useless as that _Order of the Phoenix_ has turned out to be! I have done more than they will ever do in a lifetime! I had to do this! My parents…"

"Ah… so… you think that by killing Death Eaters one by one… by distancing yourself from everyone you knew and everyone you could get to know, your parents are avenged? Get over it. My parents killed yours. There is nothing I can do about it and there is nothing you can do about it. Just…" he shook his head. "Don't go out there and lose yourself over this. I tried it, and I wound up losing everything I had!"

"At least you got to keep them a bit longer than me," she whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears.

Draco smiled sincerely. He and Anna Sophia had been so close before. He had seen that scared little girl… and there she was. Time hadn't really changed her all that much. He pulled her into a hug and rested his handsome head on top of hers.

"I risked losing my life to spare theirs because Voldemort promised me… he promised me he would kill them if I didn't succeed. And I tried, and I failed, and he kept his promise. That _thing_ knows no mercy. Being bound to him through that mark is the worse thing you could have done," he murmured.

"I just had… I just have…" she began.

"You have to do what you must. But you have to learn to ignore the mark. One day he will be calling and you will answer his summon and he will kill you. You think he doesn't feel you whenever you apparate at his summoning? Of course he does! He is just… not that interested in you right now. But he will be. And what good will you be if you are _dead_?"

They remained in a tight embrace for some time. Anna Sophia was silent, but her body was still shaking slightly. Draco held her firmly until he heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. He released her almost immediately.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, yawning sleepily and glancing at them with curiosity.

"About time you got up, Potter. When do you plan to start Occlumency lessons? Before or after the Dark Lord makes contact with your leaky head again?" Draco drawled nastily.

Harry ignored his sarcasm.

"When do you want to start?" he asked nonchalantly, looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Right _now_!"

Anna Sophia jumped back just in time for Draco's spell to hit Harry square in the chest. Harry swayed slightly in place, his green eyes turning blank at once, and his facial expression content.

"Harry?" asked Ginny coming up the stairs.

"Shh!" muttered Anna Sophia, pointing at Draco and Harry.

Ginny's blue eyes opened wide as she saw the scene before her. Draco was smirking as if he had found out an amazing secret and Harry was still swaying in content.

"Why can't he do it?" asked Ron walking out of the basement and standing next to Anna Sophia. "Why is that giving him so much trouble?"

"He loves… it's hard to keep your feelings concealed when you actually love," she explained in a whisper, her eyes still fastened on Harry's face.

Suddenly they could all tell something was happening. Harry's eyes cleared up as he shouted loudly "NO!" Draco's smirk faded as Harry collapsed on the floor.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny running to his side.

"What happened?"

Hermione had no joined the group. She gave Draco a horrified look as Ginny worked hard to revive Harry.

"I tapped on something he didn't want me to see," answered Draco simply, placing his wand in his pocket. "So he shut me out. It was pretty good, but he waited too long. He needs a lot more help than I thought…"

He was now talking directly to Anna Sophia who was nodding absentmindedly.

"That he does, but not right now. We need to go…"

"Go where?" Harry managed to ask as Ginny helped him up.

"To Hogwarts…"

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile widely as the train station of Hogsmeade began to materialize in front of him. He held Ginny's hand in his firmly, squeezing it every time he needed reassurance. This wasn't a dream. They really were there.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" shouted a well known voice as the ground seemed to shake beneath them.

Their friend Hagrid was making his way towards them. He scooped Harry up in his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Harry's breath got caught up in his throat.

"I have been waiting for you since last night! Where did you all go?" he asked looking at Anna Sophia for answers.

"I thought it would be appropriate if Harry could stay in his old house. Even for one night. Maybe he'd come to terms with… ghosts of his past," she replied walking towards Hagrid.

"Oh yes… of course…" Hagrid said uncertainly, his eyes traveling over the familiar faces. "And what is he doing here?" he asked, his voice rising dangerously as his eyes rested on Draco's pale face.

"It's ok, Hagrid. He's with us…" explained Hermione quickly.

"What… but how?"

"He needed help, Hagrid. He's being hunted down as we speak," explained Harry quickly.

Hagrid was about to protest when a silver, bright cat made its way down to them and promptly disappeared.

"We will discuss this later. Now we are going to have to get going…" he told them, still eyeing Draco with distrust.

Draco glared back at him. Hagrid turned his face away and guided the small group towards two carriages. Ginny, Ron and Hermione still saw them as "horseless carriages" but Harry and Anna Sophia could see the ugly creatures that actually pulled them. Thestrals.

"What… is…_that_?" asked Draco, looking completely horrified and pointing at the Thestral.

Harry looked at Draco with pity in his eyes. He knew very well how it felt to see those creatures for the first time. And now he knew exactly why he could see them.

"You saw your parents die, didn't you?" he asked Draco simply, walking towards him.

"How did you know?" asked Draco, his voice still sounded terrified. His eyes moved from Harry to the Thestrals and back.

"That explains why you can see them," said Hagrid impatiently. "I taught you lot all about that during 5th year!"

"Really? Well maybe you weren't as good a teacher as you would like to think you are," Draco spat angrily, his hands curling into fists.

"That's enough! Draco you come with me. Harry, Hermione and Ginny go with Hagrid. NOW!" said Anna Sophia firmly, grabbing Draco's arm and guiding him towards one of the carriages.

* * *

"They weren't followed…" said Minerva McGonagall quietly, looking down at the carriages as they made their way up to Hogwarts castle.

"I expected as much," replied a voice softly.

"That girl has proven to be much more helpful than I could have imagined. But she was wrong about the Death Eaters swarming James and Lily's old house. How could it be?" she asked.

"There is only one explanation. Severus didn't tell Voldemort where they were," replied the voice logically.

Professor McGonagall flinched involuntarily at the mention of Lord Voldemort's name. She continued to overlook the carriage's progress.

"Why would he keep something like that to himself? Young Malfoy was with them. Isn't that just too tempting to resist?"

"It would be. But I believe maybe Severus has changed somehow. Maybe now he doesn't follow the Dark Lord's orders as closely. Maybe now…"

"That has been your weakness. Do you still trust him?"

"Maybe now," continued the voice as if there had never been an interruption, "he is working for himself. Maybe now he has become too greedy, and being the understudy is just not enough!"

"That could be the case…"

Professor McGonagall remained silent once again. Life had become just that, a series of speculations. No one was sure of what would happen, when it would happen or why. No one knew who was a friend or a foe. No one knew anything… the uncertainty permeated the very air they breathed.

"Has Gryffindor Tower been prepared for their arrival?"

"It has" she answered simply.

"Good. Bring Harry to me when you think he's ready".

"I will, Albus. I will".

* * *

**Ah, I wish I could have written more, but I have to get back to work. I apologize for not being a very good "Hagrid lingo" writer. Help is welcome if someone knows how to write his dialogue properly. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**

**Real LONG Author's Note!**

I hope the cyber cookie you gave me was chocolate chip **TobiasHawk13**! LOL Thanks!

I _will_ write more chapters **reader 101**, a lot more! So stay tuned! I hope to see more reviews from you in the future!

Hey **Nibs**! Sorry to have kept you waiting… Thanks for the long review again! I just love it! BTW, I loved that last line I wrote in for Draco as well. LOL I am sure he likes to keep us all on our toes. As for your ideas, they are great! I can't tell you know if I can work them into the story, but I guarantee, I won't let you down! Keep reviewing! I look forward to it!

**Sirusfanatica**, there will be more romance coming soon. I love it when Hermione and Draco kiss. It was cool that she initiated the kiss this time, though! Thanks again for reviewing!

Thanks, **spiritedwings**! I am trying hard to make up for the lack of updates during the week with longer chapters! I hope you like them!

**queeneyZ**, I like Draco and Hermione better too. But they are so stubborn! LOL! Thanks for your review!

Thank you VERY much **needagoodname**! I am glad my story has you hooked and I am lucky to have great reviewers! I try to reply to every reviewer as my way to thank you for taking time to read and review to my story. Thanks again!

**Angaleen**, I am really glad you like this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I promise… there will be more romance soon!

Wow, I am very honored to be the author of the first post HBP story **Hermione Leia Skywalker Potter** has read thus far! I really hope it becomes one of your favorites. Thank you VERY much for reading and reviewing!

Hehehe I hear you **midnight vortex.** I am not sure what's going on between those two or what'll happen. Though I think Sophie is too… cold… to actually appeal to Ron romantically. I could, of course, be mistaken. Stay tuned to find out! THANK YOU for your kind words and for taking time to reading this story!

Last, but NOT LEAST: Thank you, **nanoluvr**! I hope you continue to read and review!

Aww… I missed **intcrmgrrl**, **Tulips and Jill**, **Giselle**,** mthukral** and **friedpotatoes** this time! I hope you are all doing well and that you enjoyed these last two chapters!

Thanks again!

K.


	21. Welcome Back and Big Surprises

**Greetings everyone! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving Day and that you have all finished your final exams and that you have amazing Holidays! I apologize profusely for my lack of updates for the past MONTH but I will explain later. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Welcome Back and Big Surprises…

"Hello everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts!" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hurried up the stairs to meet their Transfigurations teacher. Draco and Anna Sophia walked up the stairs slowly, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Hagrid had stayed behind to care for the Thestrals.

"Hello professor, it's great to see you!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and suppressed their laughter. Hermione looked happy enough to burst. They knew being back at Hogwarts would bring out the scholar in her once again and they knew she would never waste the opportunity to do some apple polishing. They suppressed another giggle.

"It is great to see you… all of you," she added, her severe eyes resting on Anna Sophia and Draco's faces. "I am sure you must all be starving. You will go to the Great Hall first for a spot of dinner and afterwards we'll… talk… about some things," she explained vaguely, turning on her heel to walk away.

"Professor, won't you be joining us?" asked Harry immediately, looking a bit confused.

"No. The professors and I have some things to discuss and, well, you will have plenty to talk about as well. Do go on!" she goaded, walking away.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, turning to Anna Sophia.

"I don't know," she answered immediately, looking at the old teacher as her form disappeared behind one of the corners. "But we should do as she says. I _am _hungry!"

"I am right behind you!" said Ron, smiling happily as he followed the small woman. "I really did miss this, Hogwarts!"

"I think you missed the _food_, Ronald, no Hogwarts!" said Hermione scathingly, turning her nose upward.

Ron shrugged and turned bright pink. Draco shook his head and smirked.

"Simpleton…" he muttered under his breath as he too followed the group into the Great Hall.

As soon as the doors opened, they were greeted by one large table. The four House Tables has been removed and in their place stood hundreds of book shelves and other magnificent objects Harry vaguely remembered seeing in fake Moody's office. He had the distinctive feeling that not only Hogwarts was _not_ in session, but it had become headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. He had no time to run this theory by Hermione or Ginny as he noticed something strange about the table.

"_Nine_ chairs?" asked Ginny, voicing his question before he could. "Who else is joining us?"

Harry turned to look at Anna Sophia again. This time she not only seemed to **not** know the answer, but she looked genuinely confused. She looked around the place, trying to spot whoever would join them and found that they were still all alone.

"Well… whoever it is will join is soon. Now, let's eat!" insisted Ron sitting down on the nearest chair and grabbing a fork and a knife, getting ready for the appearance of food on his golden plate.

"Idiot," muttered Draco again sitting down at the other end of the table, as far from Ron as he could.

Hermione glanced uneasily at the two boys, pondering over where she should seat. Anna Sophia simplified matters by pushing her hard to Draco's end of the table. For the briefest moment, Hermione saw a look of gratitude form on Draco's face as he looked at Anna Sophia but it disappeared all too soon. Harry on the chair located to Ron's left side and Ginny followed suit. Anna Sophia sat to the empty chair to his right and glanced at the three empty chairs.

"Oh… a round table that seats nine people? Don't you all know that is the kind of table used by the legendary _susi_?" asked a soft female voice.

Harry burst out laughing, happy for recognizing the voice and even happier at the prospect of spending some time with her. It was Luna Lovegood; and next to her stood a taller, leaner Neville Longbottom. They were closely followed by the slightly duck footed Viktor Krum.

"Luna! Neville!" said Harry happily, standing up from his chair and walking towards them. "Krum! What are you doing here?"

Viktor shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, looking somberly at the expression on each other members of the group's faces. Hermione looked shocked; her cheeks turned a bright pink. Ron seemed like he was half embarrassed to see Viktor and half delighted. He was always a big fan of his. Draco was trying his hardest to seem distant, but he too was a big fan of his. Ginny was too busy talking animatedly to Luna to even notice and Anna Sophia just looked as confused as before. It was fairly obvious that she had never seen Viktor before in her life.

"Uh, Anna Sophia, this is Viktor Krum," said Harry quickly, wanting to get done with any introductions. "And this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom!"

Anna Sophia looked at Neville first, her expression blank. Then she turned her attention to Luna, who seemed to be studying her just as intently.

"Do you battle _susi_?" she asked immediately, searching in her bag for her copy of the _Quibbler_. "You sort of look like a warrior…"

"If I battle _what_ now?" managed to ask Anna Sophia.

Harry burst out laughing again. He really couldn't help it! It made him so happy to have Luna and Neville with them he couldn't be bothered with anything else. Seeing Viktor was good too, they had been kind to one another during the Triwizard Tournament in 4th year.

"_Susi_!" explained Luna, her voice still as dreamy as ever. "It's a brand new breed of werewolves! I thought everybody knew that!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Anna Sophia remained silent, but the strangest smile had formed on her lips.

"Maybe if we all sit down food will finally appear!" said Ron suddenly, making them all realize that they were still standing and that the table was set.

Ron was right. As soon as the last person to sit down, Krum, had taken their place at the table, it filled up beautifully with generous amounts of food. They all dug in on to their favorite meals silently.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Neville whispered to Ginny's ear, pointing at Draco.

"I heard that, Longbottom!" said Draco darkly.

"He needed help, Neville," explained Ginny sweetly. "Apparently, you-know-who killed his parents and he is currently being hunted down. He never did succeed in killing Dumbledore so we figured; he would have wanted us to help a fellow student so here he is!"

"Lucky me!" muttered Draco shaking his head.

Hermione was silent as she ate her meal. She hadn't forgotten the "talk" she and Draco had had the night before. Shyly, she reached down and brushed his knee with her hand. Draco's cheeks immediately turned bright pink as his steely eyes rested on Hermione's face. No matter how much he hated the lot, he really liked kissing that girl. He only hoped he'd get the chance to do so again… soon…

"Who are you, exactly?" asked Anna Sophia.

"Viktor Krum," he said firmly, his black eyes surveying her beautiful face with interest. "I was the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team!" he said sounding proud.

"Oh," she said dismissively, turning her attention back to her chicken.

"You did not know this?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No. Don't take this the wrong way, but, I don't know the members of the England Quidditch Team, let alone the Bulgarian team!" she explained, her laughter once again filling the Great Hall.

"Do you not take pride on your National Team?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say it _that_ way," she said sheepishly, blushing embarrassed. "I am just not a good flyer, its all. It's quite embarrassing at that, so I don't really care for Quidditch!"

Viktor laughed and shook his head.

"It's not that hard to fly on a broom…"

In the meantime, Harry surveyed the situation, his mission still firmly etched on his mind. He had to find the horcruxes. The diary, the ring, the locket, the snake, the cup, something from Ravenclaw probably and Voldemort himself never left his mind for long. What kept bothering him was how would he face his destiny when everything seemed to be against him? And what were all these people doing with him when he was supposed to face this _alone_?

As the meal came to an end, conversations began to die down. What were they supposed to do now? And when would Harry be able to speak with Dumbledore's painting? The remains of food cleared off their plates.

"I hope you have all eaten well," said Professor McGonagall walking into the Great Hall. She seemed somewhat distracted. "Gryffindor Tower has been prepared for you. Miss Granger, guide the group if you please. Mr. Potter… comes with me," she said hurriedly.

Harry's green eyes opened wide and his heart began to beat faster with anticipation. He stood up from his chair and took a good look at the rest of the group before hurrying down to Professor McGonagall's side.

"The password is _Astralis_, Miss Granger. Run along now!"

Hermione looked at Harry. He looked excited and scared. She gave him a supportive smile before walking away towards Gryffindor Tower. Anna Sophia looked shocked at having been excluded, but followed Hermione all the same. Draco seemed uncomfortable at the prospect of sleeping in Gryffindor. Ron walked past Harry and gave his shoulder a friendly pat before joining Luna and Neville in conversation. Viktor Krum seemed lost in his own world and only Ginny remained at the table, looking at Harry intently. She had that look of determination again, the one that let him know that no matter what he chose she would back him up.

"I'll see you soon," he muttered, unable to come up with anything else to say, and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Professor…" whispered Harry breathlessly.

He couldn't quite believe his eyes. He was actually back in Dumbledore's office. His painting smiled at him kindly. His eyes still had that mischievous twinge he had grown to know and love. Harry felt his own eyes began to water. He immediately rubbed them, not wanting to falter in front of Dumbledore.

"I am glad to see you are doing well, Harry…" said the Professor in his low, misty voice. "I was told you wanted to see me…"

"I did. I am trying to remember everything you taught me and I am trying to take on my task but it is becoming increasingly difficult…"

"Well… I never said it would be easy. And I don't think you ever expected that. But I do believe it must be harder still seeing that you have some… friends… that are rather reluctant to let you quest alone," said Dumbledore with a small wink.

"_Exactly_! I tried to tell them that this is something I need to do on my own, but they insisted. And then Ginny… then Draco… and now this girl… it's all spinning out of proportion and it seems far too many people are endangering themselves just because of me!"

Dumbledore remained silent for a few seconds, his face looking as though he was deep in thought.

"Well… you need to understand; just like you made the ultimate choice to follow your prophecy and do what is expected of you, your friends had to make some choices of their own. They could have either hid until everything was over or do exactly what they have been doing since that first day they met you. Follow you. Help you. Give you the strength you will undoubtedly need when the time arises. Harry…" Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Do you remember what I told you? What makes you different from Lord Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged.

"I can love," he said simply.

"Yes! Harry… when the time comes, who will be alone? Who will be supported?"

Harry remained silent, pondering over his words. He knew Dumbledore was right. He remembered previous conversations in which he tried to explain how his ability to love made him stronger than Voldemort. Still… some times it was difficult to see how that could help him in the long run. Voldemort could now touch him, which was his biggest strength back in First Year. Voldemort was _never_ alone no matter how much he hated sharing the spotlight.

"I know I will be supported, but I still don't see the difference…"

"You will see it," said Dumbledore firmly.

"What about Draco? Did I do the right thing by taking him in?"

"You know the answer to that".

"And Anna Sophia… did you really trust her?"

"I did, and I do".

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, Harry. And before you think of asking me if it is the same trust I bestowed upon Severus Snape just let me tell you… everything is the way it should be".

"But how can that be?" Harry asked, trembling with anger.

"I believe those are enough questions for today. You must be tired after all these mixed emotions. We will talk again. Just, not today…"

* * *

"Nice," breathed Anna Sophia looking around the Gryffindor Common Room. She dropped her long cape on a nearby chair and stuck out her hand. Immediately, one of the cushions flew to her outstretched hand. "Fluffier than those at Hufflepuff!"

"_You_ were a Hufflepuff?" asked Ron in amazement.

"What is so strange about that? Was Cedric not a Hufflepuff too?" asked Viktor Krum seriously, looking at Ron.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But I look too different. Even by Cedric standard!" finished Anna Sophia, smiling. "Yes, I was. And I am very proud of that. We might not be the brave Gryffindors or even the cunning Ravenclaws but we have our charm. Our biggest strength relies on our perseverance!"

"That's cute," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Where am I going to sleep?" he asked Hermione.

"Uh, well… I believe in the boys' dormitory?" she said softly, her cheeks still blushing bright.

"You guess right," said Ron firmly, "That's this way!" he said guiding Draco up the stairs.

"I'll go put my stuff away," said Neville awkwardly, following Ron and Draco.

"Come, Luna. I'll show you were you 'll be sleeping!" said Ginny, helping Luna with her bag.

Anna Sophia was now sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her dark eyes had a faraway look and she was not moving. Her legs were crossed and her hands were lying on top of her knees in a yoga-like position. Hermione stared at her briefly before turning to Viktor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, finally letting out the question that had been troubling her all day.

"I do not know," he told her sincerely. "Your professor… McGonagall sent me an owl and asked for me to come here as soon as it was possible. I arrived just this morning. But I was not expecting to see you".

Hermione felt herself blush and once again looked at Anna Sophia. She was still sitting on the same position and her eyes looked glassy now, as they had been opened wide for awhile without blinking.

"The feeling is mutual then…"

"You seem uncomfortable… I thought you would be ok with my presence?"

"I am not uncomfortable…"

"We said we would be friends," he reminded her sweetly, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

Hermione flinched involuntarily and removed her hand from his. She was about to reply when, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Anna Sophia was beginning to stir. Slightly embarrassed, she smiled hurriedly at Viktor and rushed up the stairs and to her dormitory. Viktor stared after her and then turned his attention to Anna Sophia that had just gotten up from her spot in front of the fireplace. Her cheeks were bright red from the heat.

"What were you doing?" he asked, completely unembarrassed.

"Meditating, it helps clear up the mind and makes you less vulnerable to Legilimency!" she explained, smoothing the fabric of her flimsy shirt over her tight stomach and looking up. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's all right," he said politely, sitting down on the couch, his eyes now staring blankly at the roaring fire. "There was nothing to interrupt".

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**I hope you realize how difficult it is to write transition chapters! Things are going to change drastically after this and there are a lot of surprises in store!**

**As for my absence… I was taking my final exams and I had some problems in my work place due to absences by some of the lawyers. My boss was even more unpleasant than usual and… well you can imagine. My deepest apologies and it WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! )**

**Thank you midnight-vortex for the message you sent me this weekend! Thank you Nibs for reviewing and asking where the heck I was! By the way, about Harry's Apparition test… when I sat down to write this I wondered if things like standardized tests and stuff like that would continue to exist at this point. In my eyes, they seem to superfluous that I just… hehehe… _forgot_ that they needed to pass the test. So yes, Harry and Ron are basically breaking the law. LOL Oops! I should fix that soon!**

**Also, big thanks to:**

**LuciousLadyLucius**

**Blah (LMAO good nickname!)**

**Nanoluvr**

**Rgfanatic**

**Ohmygawsh**

**Reader101**

**Capegirl317**

**Chocolatalvr16**

**Aznqudditchchick**

**Giselle**

**HarryPotterLiver4ever**

**Thanks for reviewing! Please review this one and let me know what you think!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love,**

**K.**


	22. Almost Ready

**Inspiration kind of hit me this week… Thank GOD! LOL **

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Almost Ready

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Viktor and Anna Sophia waited patiently on Professor McGonagall's old classroom. They had awoken that morning to find a letter posted on the door to the main entrance to Gryffindor Tower that instructed them to have a spot of breakfast and then head on to that particular classroom. Anna Sophia seemed the most angered by the lack of details, but seeing as Hogwarts continued to have protection against Apparition, she had to play by their rules. Reluctantly, and still huffing angrily, she sat down at the far end of the room, occasionally lifting things around her.

On the other side of the room, Harry sat near a window. His green eyes seemed lost and he looked truly forlorn. Ginny hadn't tried to speak to him much, for she had learned that when he was ready to talk, he would. Ron, however, was trying to speak to him.

"What happened last night, mate? You haven't told me or Hermione anything about it!" he inquired.

"Nothing happened," Harry answered firmly.

"What do you mean? You went to speak to Dumbledore's portrait, didn't you? Something must have happened!"

"Nothing did! Don't you get it! His painting is just as bad giving answers as the real, breathing Professor Dumbledore! It's enough to drive anyone mad!" he complained angrily. "I need answers, Ron! I need direction! I know this…" he took out the piece of paper Anna Sophia had given him, "means something. I need to go somewhere. But when I get there… will I be able to confront whatever waits for me?"

"Professor Dumbledore never doubted you," said Ron sensibly, "why would you doubt yourself? Besides, you are not alone! Hermione is a genius! I am sure she'll be able to help you loads! And what I lack in smarts, I have in courage…"

Harry wasn't able to stop himself from laughing. Ron turned red and laughed as well.

"Or at least, I like to think I am courageous! Anyways, Harry… you are not alone. You shouldn't fear!"

"Some times, I fear because I _have_ company. I mean, what if Voldemort uses one of you as bait? What if one of you…" he glanced longingly at Ginny, "What if one of you _dies_ because of me?"

"Then it would have been _our_ choice. Not yours," answered Ron simply, quickly settling on his seat when he noticed the doorknob begin to turn.

"Good Morning everyone," said Professor McGonagall simply, walking into the room.

"Good Morning. What am I doing here?" Anna Sophia asked rather rudely.

"You may think you know everything there is to know about the Dark Arts and how to control your… power… Miss Waldorf. But seeing as both Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore have some sort of, secret, about what it is they think will end this war, then it is my duty to make sure you are prepared. Even if slightly, for anything," she explained, giving Anna Sophia an extremely severe look.

Anna Sophia blushed profusely. This was the first time anyone in the room, with the clear exception of Draco Malfoy, who remained completely calm, heard her last name. She sat back down, her face twisted into an angry scowl.

"The professors that remain have decided that each of us have extremely valuable skills to teach you. So we have decided to do the following: Mr. Longbottom, you will work directly with Professor Sprout to learn everything you can about N.E.W.T.s level Herbology!"

"Miss Waldorf will be working with Professor Flitwick which will help you a lot controlling your power among other things…"

Anna Sophia gave her a small sign of acknowledgement by cocking her head slightly.

"Miss Weasley and Mrs. Lovegood will be working a bit with all professors, seeing as they are the youngest and probably need more training," she explained looking at the two youngsters.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Krum will be working with me," she informed them curtly.

"Professor," interrupted Viktor Krum standing up. "You have still not explained, what are we all doing here? Maybe some already know, but I am unsure… what will we do?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath.

"Professor Dumbledore had plans, Mr. Krum. He had plans of what role everyone would wind up playing in a last war against you-know-who. I am unsure what he did when he was not around. I don't know where he went or why he went there but he always came back ill and weakened and having to be healed constantly," she took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "Only Mr. Potter here knows where he went the night he was finally murdered. Only Mr. Potter here knows what he was planning and the Order knows he will undoubtedly see it until it concludes".

Draco Malfoy was now listening intently. He had been with Harry and his friends for about a month now and he had no clue where they were going or what they were doing. But he wanted to know. He was_ dying_ to know. It was getting extremely annoying to follow them around like a puppy and not know what they were after. In his mind he was much more powerful than any of the group.

With the exception of Hermione, but he really would die before admitting that.

"All of the persons sitting in this room have strength of their own. Each of you have a different… ingredient, to enrich this group. If you wish to succeed in a quest against… _Voldemort_," she flinched, "then you must work together".

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and began to walk out of the room.

"We will begin tomorrow. We will be done shortly. I assure you," she finished, walking away.

"This is mad…" said Anna Sophia walking out of the room as well, her long cloak billowing out behind her.

Viktor Krum looked as confused as before, and got up to follow her. He needed answers, and he was sure that girl knew more than she let on.

"I guess I should go study then," said Hermione. "We _all_ should!" she stated firmly, walking in the general direction towards the Hogwarts library.

"I think I'll skip that," said Ron yawning. "We both will, right Harry?"

"I will go study, but not in the library. I'll see you all later," he told them.

Hermione looked at Ginny, waiting for her to get up and follow Harry. To her great surprise, Ginny turned to Luna and immediately began to talk. They seemed to be trying to reach and agreement over which classes they'd individually pay more attention to. Ginny was definitely better at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna was a lot better in Divination, Astronomy and Arithmancy.

"I think I'll go talk to Professor Sprout now," said Neville.

"I'll go to the library then," said Draco suddenly. He walked towards Hermione and offered her his arm, all the while smirking at Ron.

Ron scowled but decided against following the two. He already felt sick enough imagining the things they had either done or spoken about during their two week stay in the same room. He shuddered and decided he was up for a long, LONG, bath.

* * *

"You should delve deeper into Legilimency. Maybe that way you'll be able to teach Harry faster," Hermione instructed Draco. "I'll focus on Horcruxes and…" she opened her eyes wide, realizing her mistake.

"Horcruxes?" asked Draco, opening his grey eyes wide and looking at Hermione. "Why would you want to know about Horcruxes? I thought they were a banned subject at Hogwarts!"

Hermione remained silent, not knowing whether she should just come out and say everything she knew about Voldemort's horcruxes. She knew it would be hard to keep it a secret for much longer.

"It is. A banned subject I mean. I just want to know a bit more about them, is all!" she said rather quickly.

"Why? And anyways, this is not the right place to look. You'd have to go into the Room of Requirement. You have to ask for a good place to learn about things like that…"

"Oh! Of course!" she said, her voice sounding shrilled. She stood up from her chair, grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs and into the hallway that led to the Room of Requirement. "Think it hard, think it with me!"

Draco did as he was told. Soon, the door to the room became visible. Hermione reached out and opened the door. The room was dark and gloomy. There were sinister looking windows on the opposite walls and thousands upon thousands of books in dark shelves. On the middle of the room was a huge, comfy-looking cushion and a fire was cackling on the fireplace. Hermione ran to a nearby shelve, grabbed a book and settled down on the cushion.

Quietly, Draco sat next to Hermione and gently removed the book from her hands. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but it seemed right. It was the first time they were completely alone in a place absolutely no one could barge in on them. He simply couldn't pass up the chance.

"Draco! What…" her voice trailed off as she felt his soft, sort of cold hand gently caressing her cheeks.

He trailed her lips with his thumb, sort of savoring the moment rather than just seizing it. She closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on the cushion, unable to resist his touch. He quickly approached her, pressing his lips against hers. They remained like that, kissing softly for some time before Hermione finally pulled back. Her heart was beating fast with excitement and his lips were curved into a content smile. It felt so good to be kissing him… too good. She wondered if it was because she was falling for him, or because it somehow brought comfort that things would get better.

After all, if enemies could somehow put aside their differences and come through the way they had, there was certainly hope things would get better. They had to.

"Why do we keep doing this?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe you just like kissing me, Hermione," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him briefly before finally bursting into laughter.

"Yeah… and maybe you like it just as much, Malfoy!" she grabbed back the book she had gotten previously and opened it.

Draco placed his hand on the page she was reading.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" she asked impatiently, her brown eyes staring into his.

"I probably will. But not for the reasons you think," he told her, standing up from the cushion and pacing around the room. "Now that we've gotten _that_ out of our systems… do tell me… why do you want to know about horcruxes?"

Hermione blushed indignantly. She had gotten his insult perfectly and she did not appreciate it. But she was Hermione Granger. She was above petty arguments. She would eventually reply to his cattiness… she always did…and she usually did it with far more wit and flair than he did. But now, it was not as important. Horcruxes…

"Harry will probably kill me, but…" she began to tell him everything she knew about Horcruxes, ending with the night Draco had attempted to kill Dumbledore.

Draco remained completely silent, listening closely to every word coming out of her mouth. He knew what a Horcrux was. He had known all his life. What he didn't know, though, was the fact that Lord Voldemort had one. Not one… but seven. Understanding dawned over him. It was no wonder then, really, as to why he had been able to survive to his own _Avada Kedavra _back when Harry was a baby. He had Horcruxes!

"Dumbledore and Harry believe a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff is a Horcrux. And also the snake he always carries around…"

"NAGINI?" shouted Draco suddenly. "Nagini's a Horcrux?"

"That's what Dumbledore thought," said Hermione, watching his reaction very carefully, her wand at the ready.

"I killed Nagini!" he said, smiling in savage triumph.

No wonder Voldemort had seemed to upset at him having killed the horrible snake! It was one of his precious Horcruxes! Draco laughed, delighted at having done damage to the one person that had taken everything he owned and the persons he had only loved.

"You did _what_?" Hermione asked, getting up from the cushion and grabbing Draco by his shoulders. "When?"

"Right before I came to you guys!"

"Oh my God… we must tell Harry!" she said quickly, bursting out of the room, dragging Draco along with her.

* * *

"What could Professor Flitwick possibly teach me at this point?" asked Anna Sophia angrily, moving her arms wildly around her.

Viktor noticed that rocks got out of the most unseemly places and splashed against the surface of the lake. He maintained his distance from the strange girl.

"Possibly not to be so obvious about your telekinesis!" he observed loudly enough for her to hear him.

All rocks that had been making their way towards the water stopped their tracks and dropped limply on the ground. Anna Sophia turned around and faced him. It was a rather magnificent sight. She had taken off her long cape, revealing a black shirt with ample cleavage and what seemed to be her favorite green camouflage pants. She had her hair loose again, her untamable curls messier than usual due to the wind. No matter how horrible she behaved… no matter how she seemed to lose her temper at the slightest provocation, she was beautiful. He had to give her _that_ much.

"I know how to be less… obvious…" she said, her cheeks turning bright red with annoyance. "I am just so… angry! I never wanted to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix exactly for this reason! They sit around, supposedly learning things that'll lead them to Voldemort and at the end, what happens? People die and they don't manage to dent… not even _dent_ Voldemort's forces. Then I ask: isn't my way better?"

Viktor boldly approached her, his wand within easy reach, and looked into her brown eyes. At that moment, she looked like nothing more than a bratty little girl that was angry because she wanted things _her_ way. It made him want to laugh, but he prevented himself from doing so.

"Dark Arts are meant to be done within groups, Anna Sophia," he began to explain, enunciating her name in his distinctive accent, "The way I see it, if you have done anything at all is in groups. So dents you have not made yourself. They don't care about casualties. They only care about themselves. You do not scare them. If they really wanted you killed you would be!"

Anna Sophia's jaw dropped slightly. Her cheeks turned even redder.

"No! There is no way I would be killed! They have tried! What do you think? Do you honestly think they just let me live? Why would they do that?"

Viktor smiled and touched her cheek. Her look of anger and indignation quickly changed into a look of utter confusion. He could tell she had never been touched like that. He stopped and looked into her eyes once more.

"You are beautiful, and powerful. You know that. _They_ know that too. When you walk down a path of revenge, the line drawn to make a difference between you and them is extremely thin. They don't win a thing by killing you right now. They would gain a lot of you continue on the same path, and manage to bring along Harry Potter with you," he explained.

For once, Anna Sophia seemed at a loss for words. She had really never been touched like that before. It was a sweet, soft touch. She had been manhandled. She had been cut and torn. Her heart had been broken by the death of her parents. But she had allowed no one to come close enough to her to actually caress her skin the way Viktor Krum just had.

"Don't… touch me again…" she muttered, her hand gently touching the spot his had.

"As you wish," he said simply, walking slowly towards a nearby rock and sitting down on it.

Anna Sophia was about to tell him to go away when suddenly…

"WHAT?"

Harry's voiced echoed throughout Hogwarts grounds. Viktor and Anna Sophia looked at each other and ran.

* * *

**Consider this your Christmas gift! Now please REPLY!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed to Chapter 21. It was a hard chapter to write, because somehow everything sounded wrong. I actually wrote it five times before settling on the one I posted. Chapter 22 was a bit easier, and I am sure things will continue to fall into place… or out of place. Whatever makes it more interesting!**

**Inappropriate name: LOL cool nickname! When I got your email it said "Inappropriate…" and I was like "I didn't write anything inappropriate I think!" LMAO! Thank you SO much for your review and see… not only is your name in bold, but its underline and FIRST! I liked your choice of words (delusional!). I hope this chapter pleases you! Thanks again for writing! **

**LOL, Giselle! Yeah I am aware of my current situation and I'll post more often. I promise! Thanks for reviewing! I miss you when you don't!**

**Ohhh… I like your new nickname LuciousLadyLucius. It's kind of… mysterious! Thank you very much for replying and for not forgetting my story!**

**HarryPotterLuve4ever, I am not sure if Viktor is planning to get in between Draco and Hermione, though it would be extremely dramatic if he did! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOL nanoluvr, thanks for not holding a grudge! Dumbledore might not seem himself because it really isn't him… it's his portrait. However, you will see more… WAIT! Can't tell you yet… hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you so much for your kind words, Yolanda, and you are right… Hermione and Draco are always a weird pairing. However, I love working with them, they are extremely compelling. Specially Draco… I hope to see more of you around here and I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thanks again!**

**Aznqudditchchick, wow! Thanks for re-reading the story so you wouldn't forget! Now a question… was it as interesting in a second reading? Just wondering! Thank you VERY much for reviewing!**

**Reader101, the chapter wasn't great… YOU are for reviewing and being so awesome! Thank you! I know its cheesy, but I mean it!**

**Zagreb Girl: Thank you!**

**AmyLiz: I am much honored to learn that this is the first fanfic you have read in this site and I am extremely happy that I changed the way you view fan fiction. However, this is not the ending… in fact… this is FAR from over. Stay tuned! Thank you for reviewing!**

**CapeGirl317: I'll be updating even faster this next month! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnight vortex: I am extremely excited with the addition of the new characters. The complications are going to be interesting to read… thanks again for reviewing and for writing. It really does mean a lot to me!**

**And finally… but definitely not least important… the one and only NIBS! LOL! I hope you are doing well! I did use a lot of your suggestions, but some of them like the addition of Neville and Luna; I've been planning for some time. I personally love Luna so much! She's amazing! And watching Neville shed his cocoon has been cool too. They simply had to be here! And Viktor/Anna Sophia… hmm… it would be cool if they got together. Or not… we'll see! Thank you VERY much for reviewing and always keeping me on my toes!**

**All my best wishes to everyone out there for an extremely happy Christmas!**

**Love,**

**Kendal**


	23. Unbreakable

**Hey everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas Day with your family and friends. Now you have two things left to look forward to: New Year's Eve and my new chapter! **

**Uh, ok New Year's only… LOL **

* * *

Chapter 23: Unbreakable

Anna Sophia and Viktor rushed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room. The scene before them was completely baffling.

"Hermione, how could you? I trusted you! I told you! I told you not to tell anyone! Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you and Ron and no one else! I haven't even told the Order yet! What are you doing?" Harry asked his face red with anger.

"I am sorry Harry; I guess I just didn't think… He is with us now! He should know what we are doing and where we are going! Besides, you told Ginny about it!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"You cannot be comparing Ginny with Draco _Malfoy_ do you? That is completely unfair! She is trustworthy! She is on our side! She has never been on _their_ side! It's completely different!" he spat, walking closer to Hermione.

Viktor ran towards the feuding two and stood in between them. He looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

"Maybe we should all sit down and try to talk this out. Whatever it is, I am sure we can find a solution!" he said calmly.

Ginny, Luna and Neville, who had just walked through the portrait hole, retreated to a corner. Ginny looked as though she had been punched in the stomach. She really couldn't believe Hermione would even dare to question Harry on his decision to tell her what they were doing. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, glanced at Ginny and tried to calm down.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I deserved to know! I have been following you around like a dog for the past month, not knowing what you are doing or where we are going! Besides, its good news, isn't it? I killed Nagini!"

Anna Sophia, who had quietly made her way towards Draco, placed her small hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She placed a finger to her lips, motioning him to remain silent.

"Draco… I know you say you've changed. But now you know information… too much information. If you were to decide you want to go back to Voldemort you would be able to give him enough of our whereabouts so that he will not think of killing you instantly. He would pardon your life, even briefly, if it means you can give him valuable information. He fears death; he will do whatever he can to stay alive, you know this!"

Draco remained silent. He knew Harry was right. If he were to return to Voldemort at that moment, he could retain his life by proving he could still be useful. It was exactly what Severus Snape had done and he was sure he could be forgiven too. However, did he want to be forgiven? Did he really want to be in the presence of his parent's murderer?

He knew the answer to all those questions was no.

"What bothers _me_, though, is Snape," said Ron suddenly, walking down the stairs.

"Professor Snape? Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"He knows you are with us. What if Voldemort has already foreseen that you will be useful if kept alive? What if he finds someway to make you… talk?" he fixed his blue eyes on Hermione.

"Then maybe everyone in this room should be subjected to an Unbreakable Vow…" she said slowly and carefully.

Neville, Luna and Viktor seemed the most shocked of all. They were all for vowing not to tell anyone a secret… but what was the secret they were not supposed to tell? They looked around quizzically. Viktor managed to catch Anna Sophia's eye and mouthed his question.

"What is going on?"

"Hermione… Harry…" Anna Sophia began, her dark eyes still fastened on Viktor's. "Shouldn't we at least tell the rest of them what we are making them swear?" she finally looked away.

Harry pondered over her question. Quietly, he pointed his wand towards the Gryffindor Common Room door and muttered "_Silentium_" under his breath. He turned towards the remaining eight people in the room and sighed softly.

"We are all here for a reason. I trust Professor Dumbledore gave the instructions that brought you all to this place. I trust his judgment; hence, I need to trust you".

Everyone in the group settled down in the exact same spot they were standing. Some sat down on the floor, others in a nearby cushion. Somehow, Neville, Luna and Viktor knew that whatever Harry was going to reveal would change their lives forever. Draco, still feeling quite unsettled after Ron pointed out Professor Snape and his knowledge of his whereabouts, sat down near Hermione.

Harry launched into his explanation of Horcruxes. He told them how Professor Dumbledore had figured out their existence, how he had managed to destroy Marvolo's ring and how he had shown Harry bits and pieces of Voldemort's past in order to be able to understand his present. He explained the diary incident in more detail and how it was also destroyed. Finally he showed them the fake locket he carried with him everywhere.

"Professor Dumbledore believed Nagini was also a Horcrux… seeing the way it behaved was different than that of a regular snake".

"I killed it!"

"Yes. And we need to know… why? How?"

"Voldemort was about to kill me. He told me he would pardon my life, even though he had killed my parents, because I had been clever enough to get Death Eaters inside this castle. When I failed to respond, he called Nagini. I believe he was getting ready to set it against me. I just reacted and… killed it… with that same spell Snape used to get rid of the serpent I created when I was dueling you," he pointed at Harry and continued. "I didn't know the importance of that snake, which is why I was completely bewildered when I saw the Dark Lord was seething with anger. I just, Disapparated…"

"If you had known… would you have killed it?" asked Hermione softly.

Draco frowned slightly, hating to be placed on such a vulnerable position. But the truth was Draco cherished his life. And, just like the Dark Lord, would do anything to prevent his demise.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"This is what I want you to swear…" said Hermione finally, standing up from her chair. "Harry, come and grab his hand, both on your knees… _now_!"

Harry and Draco kneeled in front of one another. They grabbed their hands and stared at one another fiercely, as if daring to let go.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear that you will not reveal any information regarding Horcruxes and the knowledge the people in this room has about Lord Voldemort to anyone from the group called "Death Eaters" or anyone suspected to be a "Death Eater"?" Harry asked firmly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I swear," said Draco just as firmly.

Hermione tapped their hands with her wand. A golden thread of light bound them together.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear that you will not reveal any information regarding our plans to destroy Lord Voldemort to anyone from the group called "Death Eaters" or anyone suspected to be a "Death Eater"?"

"I swear," Draco repeated.

Hermione tapped their hands for a second time.

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, swear not to discuss anything you learn from members belonging to the Order of the Phoenix or from the people in this room with anyone other than members of the Order of the Phoenix or the people in this room?"

Draco seemed a bit confused.

"You know what I mean," said Harry sheepishly.

"Ok… I swear…" he said finally.

Hermione tapped them a final time with her wand and the golden thread of light covered them both briefly before disappearing. Draco and Harry let go off each other hands and stood up.

"Should we all go over this?" asked Neville suddenly.

Harry glanced at his friends. He had trusted Hermione not to tell anyone their secret and she had failed. Would it be just as easy for any of them to falter? He bit pursed his lips and nodded gravely.

"Yes".

* * *

After each of the members of the group had been sworn to secrecy, they all decided to take a break and have some lunch. As they walked down the stairs, Harry and Hermione walked off ahead, deep in conversation.

"I still can't believe you told him. It is not something you should have taken lightly!" he told her.

"I know, Harry. He just seems trustworthy. And besides, if we kept him in the dark for much longer, it would have been even more dangerous. It is easier to remain loyal to something if you know what you are being loyal to!" she reasoned.

"Yes… but how do you know it is not just as difficult to keep a secret like this from his old cronies? He was a Death Eater before this! How do we know for sure he's changed?"

"We don't! But now he has sworn on his life! If he even tries to break this vow, he will die instantly," she took a deep breath, "so now we need to trust him. And besides, he killed Nagini! That's one Horcrux less!"

"Yes, if it indeed _was_ a Horcrux!"

"It had to be. It didn't die instantly," said Draco catching up to them and walking alongside of Harry. "It took its time".

"How long?" asked Harry hurriedly, taking a left turn and finally walking into the Great Hall.

"It should have vanished quickly, like my serpent did back in Second Year. But it vanished slowly, as if some ancient magic was keeping it alive!" he explained, walking towards one of the chairs and sitting down.

As the last person to take their place in the table, this time Luna, sat down, food appeared on their plates. It was a very simple lunch, by Hogwarts standards: chicken and bacon sandwiches with flasks of pumpkin juice, but it were also exactly what they needed. Everyone bit into their sandwiches quietly, some still digesting the information that had just been revealed to them. It was sad, really, that they could not talk about it in the Great Hall, for fear someone might hear them. So they just ate in perfect silence, no one really knowing what to say.

After ten minutes or so, Ginny spoke.

"What are we going to do after lunch? Professor McGonagall said training begins tomorrow, so maybe we should start studying today?"

"Well," started Harry carefully, "maybe we should all go to the Room of Requirement. I can't believe we didn't think of that last year!"

Hermione and Ron smiled sheepishly. They too remembered how hard it had been to get Horace Slughorn's Horcrux memory and how they had tried to find information on Horcruxes in Hogwarts library. Not once did they think of the obvious… ask for a room specially for studying that. They shook their heads.

"Well, we could also try to study the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts to see how You-Know-Who operated the last time he was around! Maybe that can help us this time!" ventured Neville timidly.

"Great idea, Neville!" said Luna dreamily. "I could dig up old issues of _The Quibbler_ and maybe they have some information that hasn't been disclosed anywhere else!"

Anna Sophia and Viktor faced each other for a second and shrugged. They both knew what that magazine was and they both wondered what they would find there that could be remotely useful.

"You do that, Luna!" goaded Harry, smiling mischievously.

"Huh?" asked Viktor looking to Hermione for answers.

"I was a skeptic too. You never know what you can find in tabloids!" she laughed and threw her head back.

"I will… _try_ to read up on the history of Ravenclaw… surely there must be something that You-Know-Who could have used as a Horcrux!" said Ron, breathing deeply and trying to relax. He truly hated studying.

"Well… I won't bother the lot of you. I doubt I'll be any help at all studying!" said Anna Sophia taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Yes you will," Viktor murmured. "We will both tackle spells and charms commonly used by Dark witches or wizards and their tendency to do everything in _groups_!"

Anna Sophia scowled at him.

"That's a great idea! I am sure than with your knowledge combined we should make some real progress!" said Hermione, clasping her hands and smiling broadly.

Harry was smiling too. He looked a lot calmer than he had before. Anna Sophia simply couldn't bear to not make him happy. She felt a warm feeling run through her body as Harry smiled directly at her. She could not put him in any sort of danger. She really might have to play by his rules.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Must you do that?" asked Viktor, rather irritably.

Anna Sophia had placed her dagger on top of the desk and was twirling her index finger in circular motions. The dagger kept spinning slowly, making sort of a scraping noise that was annoying him.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, ungluing her eyes from the book she had been reading.

"That thing with your dagger!" he said, finally slapping the dagger with his hand and stopping its movement. He grabbed the thing and studied it curiously. "Why, pray tell, do you carry a dagger with you?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" she asked grabbing the weapon from his hand and placing it in its sheath.

"Curious," he said simply.

She studied his handsome face for a minute before taking out her dagger again. She passed her small finger through the sharp edge of the blade slowly, careful not to hurt herself.

"Some people deserve some pain before they die… I am sure you agree," she explained.

"Ah," he said simply, turning his attention back to his book.

Anna Sophia waited for him to say something else. He continued to read, not paying her any attention. Her lips parted slightly in shock. She wasn't used to being ignored. She grabbed his book.

"I was reading that," he told her calmly.

"Why did you want to know why I carry a dagger if you do not wish to inquire any further?"

"I asked a question. You answered it. I found the answer to be extremely childish and I have always been taught to ignore childish remarks," he informed her, taking his book back and standing up.

"What?" she shrieked angrily, grabbing the book she'd been reading and following him out of the library. "Childish? I doubt very highly that any child out there wishes to torture someone to death!"

Viktor continued to walk out of Hogwarts Castle and into the grounds, making his way to the edge of the lake, settling down on a rock and opening his book again, completely ignoring the beautiful girl that followed him. She was breathing loudly now, completely outraged. She threw the dagger angrily at him, nearly missing his left leg. He looked at her briefly and continued reading.

"I stand by what I said earlier," he told her simply. "You walk a fine line between them and us. You could potentially be dangerous if you continue to do things as you have. Carrying that dagger to make people die painful deaths proves my point!"

"I am not like _them_! Why do you insist on saying that!" she said, sinking to the ground in front of him.

"You could kill just as easily with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, and yet, you don't use it. And why… because you want people to suffer just as you have. You think you are not behaving as they just because you don't use their same method of killing? It's a life for a life, Anna Sophia! It's just as bad! It goes against everything I've seen the Order of the Phoenix stand for!"

Those words alone seemed to do it for her. She sat down quietly and overlooked the surface of the river… her dark eyes wide and somber. Viktor studied her discreetly, waiting for a reaction. He reached for her dagger, which was lying on the ground next to him and approached her boldly.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," she said, her voice low.

"I am not. Just wanted to give this back," he said handing her the small dagger.

She took it back and looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. Anna Sophia Waldorf… her parents weren't raising her to become what she had. They had fought hard against Lord Voldemort and they flat-out refused to become part of his army. They stood against anything that meant killing innocent people or even killing Death Eaters. They taught her that it was love what made them choose the path they had, and that if they died for it, then it would be a worthy death.

Why did it take a complete stranger to make her see? How did this stranger know exactly what to tell her? Why did this stranger even _care_?

Viktor sat back down and began to read his book again.

"Why do you do that?" she asked her voice hoarse.

He smiled amused and put down his book again.

"Do what?"

"That! You say something and then proceed to completely ignore me! Are you playing with my mind?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Play with your mind? No. I wouldn't do that. I don't usually talk much, to be completely honest. But to let someone like you walk the wrong path and take down every ounce of hope we have along with you would be suicide," he told her openly.

"Someone like me?" she ventured to ask, fearing his answer.

"Someone young… smart… beautiful… It would be a pity!"

Anna Sophia couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and relaxed a bit, placing her wand and her dagger side by side on the grass.

"That's hard…"

"What is?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Not being able to touch you, when you smile like that…"

She felt silly, but another smile escaped her lips, her cheeks blushing. Viktor smiled as well, his dark eyes never leaving her face. He wasn't sure what was making him behave the way he has. He was never open. It had taken him weeks to work up the courage to ask Hermione out to the Yule Ball a few years back. And yet there he was, talking openly to this girl… a girl he had met the day before. Telling her things he knew she needed to hear, and telling her things he knew she never had heard.

"I can't let go off this, not yet," she said, touching her dagger again.

"You don't have to let go off it… just remember what we are doing and who we are really set on destroying," he explained.

"Why not destroy his followers as well? Voldemort wouldn't be much without his followers, and it is really they that do most of the damage!"

Viktor pondered her words.

"You should feel sorry for them," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Don't you think it's sad to consecrate your life to evil doings and then winding up dead anyways? Voldemort is a lone agent… they will die, sooner or later!"

"Yeah, you are right," she said finally, placing her wand and muggle weapon away and grabbing the book she'd brought with her to read.

* * *

**I know there wasn't much Draco/Hermione in this chapter, and there was a lot of Sophia/Viktor. However, that was an aspect of Anna Sophia I wanted to tackle before the story proceeded to its next stage. **

**If you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't, REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**I am SO glad many of you were able to take some time off your busy holiday schedules to read and review this for me! It was an awesome Christmas present for me! **

**Hey, midnight vortex, you were completely right. It _was_ strange of Hermione to just let out everything Harry had told her. I hope this chapter cleared some of your doubts. Draco and Hermione are difficult to seriously write about, since they are both deep, complicated characters. They are not about to give up their personalities to become a couple and I do not wish to make them be something they never have, and never will, be. I hope to live up to everyone's expectations in that particular sense. Thank you VERY much for your review and criticism. It helps a lot!**

**LOL, LuciousLadyLucius, I am glad you like the Sophia/Viktor interaction in the story. They are both older and sort of obscure characters. Let's see what develops from that… THANKS for reviewing!**

**Jjp91: I hope this was soon enough for you! LOL! Thanks!**

**Oh, thank you smiling cat, I was hoping you'd all like that interaction. I know the addition of Viktor Krum to this story seems kind of random, but he has a purpose. Every one in that group does. Thanks again!**

**Sravi, thank you! It means a lot that you love reading my chapters! I hope you liked this one as much!**

**Oh! LMAO! You are one of the Ron/Sophia shippers, Amy (inappropriate name)? I received so many reviews saying they didn't like that pairing that I thought for sure people would be happy at the prospect of Sophia being paired with another man. Most have been, but I thank you VERY much for reviewing and telling me what you wish would happen. And it is an honor for ME that YOU take time to read this! Remember that!**

**Thank you very much, Yolanda! I am happy to know you'll always be around! Merry Christmas to you too and I am really glad you liked that chapter!**

**G.E.M.Tiger, I know exactly what you are saying. I fell in love with this one fanfic and the author hasn't updated in _ages_. I hate that! You can count on me finishing this story, don't worry about it. It means a lot that you took your time to read this story and that you actually found it worthy of being reviewed. Thank you VERY much! Oh… what does G.E.M. stand for?**

**OMG, aznqudditchchick, you just made my day! Personally, I think a book is worthy of being read if, when you read it a second time, it is as interesting as the first. That was like… the biggest compliment I could have gotten! Thank you SO much! HUGS!**

**Thank you, 27elevensies! It's awesome that my story captivated you! I hope it captivates you until the very end!**

**LMAO! Well, nanoluvr, I was eating at a restaurant the other night and I had a Waldorf salad! LOL! For some reason it just stuck to me as such a sophisticated name for a salad… I just had to use it for someone as strange as Anna Sophia! I can't stop laughing about this, LOL! Thank you VERY much for replying and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Aaaaand… NIBS! No problem, girl. I hate it when that happens though, the computer deleting what I have written so far. Only too frustrating… Thanks for reviewing again and I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**I will probably write one or two more chapters this week so stay tuned! If you have any immediate questions, you can contact me at my forum. But please remember to REVIEW! I just love it!**

**Lots of Love,**

**K.**


	24. Do you remember?

**I am on a roll… I just love writing. Here you have it!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Do you remember?

"_Do you remember that night… the first night I spent with the lot of you?_" wrote Draco, his eyes full of memory.

He studied his note for a minute and discreetly handed it over to Hermione. She read it quickly, her face portraying the shock she was feeling within. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face. She turned back to his note and scribbled something.

"_What about it?_"

Draco gave her an exasperated look. He half expected her to write something along the lines of 'Of course I remember! How could I forget?' He replied to her question and passed the note back to her, his grey eyes staring into hers with such an intensity that made her feel like he was trying to bear a hole through her skin.

"_Did you take me seriously then?_"

Hermione bit her bottom lip… a gesture Draco found amazingly alluring, and wrote something underneath his question.

"_I did… then. Why do you want to know?_"

He frowned at her reply.

"_Does that mean you don't take me seriously now? What I said that night, I mean._"

She seemed to be confused. Where was he going with all this questioning?

"_Oh, honestly! Why do you want to know? Just yesterday you spoke of… you know what… as if it was something we needed to get "out of our systems". So why should I take your words seriously when you then turn around and say things like that?_"

Draco smirked knowingly.

"_Oh… I didn't know you were that sensitive, Granger! I should be more careful then…"_

Hermione read the note and her cheeks immediately reddened. She looked at him, smirked as well, and slowly tore the note in half. Then, she handed the pieces back to him.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" called out Professor McGonagall angrily.

Harry, Ron and Viktor turned to face Hermione and Draco, which were both very red in the face. Hermione grabbed her quill and positioned herself in her I-am-ready-for-anything-related-to-studying pose and Draco quickly shook off the embarrassment and gave everyone a blank look.

"I will be thankful if you leave all note-passing until the end of the class! It is not like you have an entire year to learn what I have to teach you. Or… in your case," she turned to Viktor, "re-learn!"

Viktor shrugged. He really didn't have to re-learn anything but it was good to review, nonetheless.

"Sorry professor," said Hermione softly.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I was explaining that there are certain aspects of Transfigurations, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts that you still need to master," she turned to Viktor, "Mr. Krum, you will not be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with this group, so during that time you may retreat to the library to polish what you already know".

"Professor?" asked Hermione timidly, raising her arm.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was just thinking… on our first year in Hogwarts, Professor… I mean, our old Potions Master told us there are potions that can even put a stopper in death. Is that really possible?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to be thinking hard whether to answer Hermione's question or not. Her steely blue eyes scanned Harry's face as she pondered.

"There is. Though, not every kind of death…"

That was truly something they were not expecting. They all looked around to one another but even Hermione seemed properly confused.

"For example, a death caused by the _Avada Kedavra _curse cannot be undone with a simple potion. However, a death by a snake bite, deadly venom, deep wounds… those deaths could be stopped," she explained.

"That would be more like antidotes," remarked Ron.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"What about the Unforgivable Curses? Are there any ways we can create some sort of shield against them?" asked Draco.

Everyone turned to look at Professor McGonagall with interest.

"Well… seeing as those curses are more powerful than the average ones, I would say a simple shield charm would do nothing against them. However, if worked properly, you could guard yourself against the Cruciatus curse and the Imperious… though, the Imperious curse is better if just… thrown off…"

Harry smiled with a lazy sense of pride. _He_ could throw off that curse. Now, if only the others could master that…

"Transfiguration could come in handy when trying to confuse a dark witch or wizard," continued Professor McGonagall, as if there had been no previous interruption. "Many of them are killing animals at random, thinking that some of them might actually be Animagus Aurors".

"Have they killed any Animagus Aurors?" asked Hermione hurriedly, her arm high in the air.

"Not quite yet. However, a lot of dead animals have been found in the vicinity of places known to be inhabited or frequented by Death Eaters. Animagus Aurors are being advised not to shape-shift into their animal counterparts if they can help it," she revealed opening one of the many books that were on top of her desk.

"What does Professor Dumbledore say about all that is happening?" Harry asked rather quickly, trying to catch their old Transfiguration off-guard.

"_That_ is quite enough! We have a lot to cover and not nearly enough time! Let's get started!" she said firmly, turning her back on the group and beginning to write on the blackboard.

"What will we start with?" asked Viktor gruffly.

"Potions… Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley will work together… I don't want any of you benefiting from Mrs. Granger's knowledge. Mr. Krum, seeing as you are pretty good with Potions, please assists Mrs. Granger", she instructed.

The group divided itself quietly. Draco looked at Hermione and Viktor as they busied themselves lighting a small fire under their cauldron. Hermione seemed very much into the Potion and was hardly paying any attention to Viktor. Draco smiled inwardly and turned to his less-than-desirable Potions partners.

"What are we making?" Ron ventured to ask, taking out some ingredients from a nearby cupboard.

"There are certain potions, Mr. Weasley, which cannot be subdued with a simple bezoar. For those potions I am going to teach you antidotes. Professor Slughorn said he had begun to teach you of these matters but some didn't quite… succeed the way they were meant to," she looked at Harry and Ron and continued. "So I will make sure you are able to finish making antidotes by the end of the class!

"That'll take us all day!" whined Draco, unable to control himself.

Hermione laughed. She had never, _ever_ heard a Malfoy whine that way. Unless you counted the time she had punched him. And the time fake Moody had turned him into a ferret.

She laughed again.

"It might. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Neville sat quietly next to one of the Common Room windows reading a Herbology book. Luna and Ginny were both sitting next to him, their noses buried in Charms and Divination books respectively. Neville had spent the entire day learning how to grow a wide variety of plants that would undoubtedly help them in case something went terribly wrong.

Ginny, who hated Divination, had promptly fallen asleep on the class, making Firenze quite angry. He had given her extra homework to ensure she would never fall asleep in his class again. Luna had done well in Divination, but Professor Flitwick had warned that she needed more studying in the art of Charms, so she took it upon herself to gather a few books and was now devouring them quickly.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! All I asked for was some help to finish my antidote! You didn't have to go all crazy the way you did!" shrieked Ron, walking through the portrait hole, his face red with anger and wet with perspiration.

"The purpose of this training is for each and every one of us to learn how to do things without the help of the other! What if something happens to me and I needed an antidote? Would I have to make it myself?" she spat, just as angrily.

"Don't be stupid!" Ron said, waving his hand. "We have Krum to do that!"

Viktor, who had just walked in after them gave him a look of extreme loathing. He, too, was tired of Ron and Hermione's bickering. Did they do anything else but argue?

"What if Viktor is not around?" she asked.

"Then Malfoy needs to get to work!"

Draco yawned tiredly and threw himself on the Common Room couch. He threw his head back, blatantly ignoring the feuding pair.

"Yeah, thank you for caring, Draco!" drawled Hermione, sitting next to him on the couch and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Would you two just calm down? Hermione, you know Ron has never been proficient at Potions, so just give him a break! And Ron, you _should_ try to work harder, don't you think?" asked Harry, patting his best friend in the back.

"Yeah… I suppose I should," Ron replied sheepishly.

"And if anything else fails, we can always conjure the spirit of the _Rememdium_," said Luna from her spot next to Neville. "That can cure anything!"

If there was anything at all that would make them all laugh, that was it. They all relieved the tension and began to laugh heartily. Anna Sophia walked in the midst of all the laughter, her eyes shining brightly.

"Look at this!" she said happily, sitting down with her legs crossed in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.

The other eight people crowded around her trying to see what she wanted to show. Suddenly, they felt themselves being lifted out of the floor and towards the ceiling. All the while, Anna Sophia was still sitting calmly on the floor, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her lap. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, but she was blinking. In fact, she looked as if she was merely staring at the fire, but everyone else was floating around her.

"What are you doing? Let us down!" shrieked Ron, panicking.

"Yeah, very funny Anna Sophia, but let us down!" called Draco, trying to push Neville away from him.

"Why do I always wind up floating somewhere?" he wondered out loud, making Ginny, Luna and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Maybe it's because your head is full of hot air!" called out Draco.

Anna Sophia finally smiled and the group began their descent until their feet touched the floor softly. They looked at each other in wonder.

"Professor Flitwick is teaching me how to control my telekinesis without having to wave my hands around. I still have to work a bit… Oh! I am _so_ sorry Harry!"

Harry had wound up having to hold on to the huge chandelier in the middle of the Common Room ceiling. Anna Sophia held out her right hand and navigated him to the nearest chair.

"No harm done," he said, laughing heartily

"I still can't control everything I see the way I should," she explained.

"You are doing great, Sophia!" said Hermione.

Anna Sophia smiled again and suddenly, it hit Harry. This was not the same girl he had met a few weeks back in his dreams. This was not the same girl he had seen bleeding. She had changed somehow, and he could tell Draco had figured out as much as well.

"Should we all go downstairs for dinner? I am hungry!" said Ron loudly.

"Yeah, so am I!" said Viktor, surprising them all.

"I'll catch up to you, I need to go get something in my room!" said Harry.

"Sure, but hurry up! You know the food doesn't serve itself until we are all seated!" said Ron, walking out of the Common Room.

"I won't!" said Harry, beginning to walk towards the stairs leading to the boys dormitories.

Anna Sophia was about to follow the group out the portrait hole when he felt a warm hand grab hers. Harry's green eyes greeted her as he motioned for her to stay behind. She did as she was told, quite discreetly.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, turning around and facing him.

"Today during class, Draco Malfoy asked if there was some way to create a shield against Unforgivable Curses. The scene of you changing the course of my spell just jumped into my mind. Have you ever tried…?"

"Well… no actually. I am good at controlling my power, but not _that_ good and quite honestly, I have never been too keen to test it against an Unforgivable Curse. I mean, sorry Harry, but I _do_ want to live!" she explained.

"Yeah, but, do you think maybe you could?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't know if I can," she said truthfully.

They remained silent for a minute. Anna Sophia waited patiently for Harry to say something else.

"You look different," he finally remarked, studying her face.

Anna Sophia's expression changed drastically. She seemed a bit self conscious as she replied.

"I do?"

"Yes. Not a bad different, just… not as determined".

She frowned.

"Not as determined? I admit I am a bit calmer, but I am as determined as before. We need to end this; it has been quite enough of living under this constant fear!"

"Why did you cry when we went to Godric's Hollow?" he ventured to ask.

"My parents were murdered as well, and it sort of touched a nerve to see your house in ruins," she explained simply.

Harry seemed satisfied with her answer.

"I am sorry to hear that. It just made me quite curious, you know?" he said beginning to walk out the portrait hole and into the cool corridor. "Seeing you like this cold warrior and then seeing you cry… and then seeing you…"

"Seeing me attack Snape? Yeah, that must have been a shock," she finished for him, looking straight ahead. "I am sorry about that too. I need to learn to control myself… that's what Professor Flitwick and Viktor keep telling me".

"Viktor? I had no idea you two were talking that much!" he commented, a sly smile forming on his lips.

Anna Sophia blushed, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, she seemed to hear something. She grabbed Harry's arm and motioned him to be completely silent. He strained to hear what she had.

"Why do you insist on reminiscing? It's so pointless!" said a voice they quickly recognized as Hermione's.

"That night I felt a connection with you, which was what made me tell you what my deepest desire is!"

Anna Sophia and Harry's eyes opened wide with realization. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I remember it well. But why do you want to talk about this now?"

"I know Potter still doesn't trust me. And I fear that will make you stop trusting me as well!"

Hermione remained silent.

"Is it true?" asked Draco.

"Is what true?" Hermione retorted.

"That the one thing that makes Harry stronger than Voldemort is his ability to love," he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Is it even possible that the only strength Potter has over the Dark Lord is love? I mean, what would Dumbledore have him do? _Hug_ Lord Voldemort to death?

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "I am not sure, to be completely honest. However, if you think about it, loving others has made Harry the _least_ lonely person on the planet, at a time where he should be completely… alone. Maybe what Professor Dumbledore meant was that his strength lies in the love he has given others, which makes others in turn help _him_," she said excitedly.

This time, Draco remained silent. It made sense to him, her words. He realized that when he had been marked as Lord Voldemort's target he had found himself completely alone. His so-called friends would have turned him in instantly. And all the while, Harry had been with his two best friends and girlfriend, never alone.

"I am going to the Great Hall," said Hermione.

Harry grabbed Anna Sophia's arm and ran towards the nearest classroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind them. He watched as the unlikely pair made their way towards the Great Hall before following them from a safe distance. They walked in complete silence.

Could it be possible that someone like Draco Malfoy actually had feelings?

* * *

**I know this chapter is not as long as the previous one, but I still hope you'll REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you are having a great week! I just finished writing this (I started it last night). I really hope you like it and please keep writing those amazing reviews! I just love them!**

**Yeah, I didn't like the yelling either aznqudditchchick, but in a way, she had it coming. She should be more careful in the future! Thank you VERY much for reviewing!**

**Thanks, Nibs! I hope you have a great New Year's as well! I am thinking of making such a scene, but am not sure when. I hope you like the one in this chapter, though! About Ron, I am not sure what's going to happen yet. But I love him very much so whatever happens will be interesting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Your wish is my command Yolanda; this chapter had quite a lot of Hermione/Draco interaction. Maybe not physical interaction but interaction nonetheless! Thank you very much for your review!**

**LOL! Yeah, imagine that LuciousLadyLucius! Catfight! LMAO j/k! I love Viktor Krum, though, and I want to do something interesting with him too. I don't think Goblet of Fire really did his character justice, but then again, Harry is the main character… so now I can play with that a bit. I am SO glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I am really glad you liked the Anna Sophia portion of the chapter nanoluvr. I was concerned some people would think I was paying too much attention to her. Maybe I am, but I made her into such a dark, almost unlikable character that I had to at least give her some humanity back! As for the Unbreakable Vow, I am glad you liked it and I am _very_ embarrassed to admit that I actually _did _include Voldemort in the "Death Eater" category. You are totally right, I completely forgot the definition for "Death Eater". I am not going to fix it, though; I'll try to work it as I go along. Thank you VERY much for pointing it out, though! I need to see the mistakes I made!**

**Capegirl317, I will continue to try to update as fast as I can. I really love writing this story! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Thank you, Giselle! I always look forward to reading what you think!**

**Wow, thanks midnight-vortex! I am really honored that you think that way! I am also glad that, like nanoluvr, you liked the Anna Sophia portion of the story. You are right, it would have been only too easy for Sophia to turn into a full-fledged Death Eater if she kept going down the path she was. She was already halfway there… remember the Dark Mark? Wink!**

**Thanks Sravi! I am sorry to say this story is not likely to have a sequel. This is my version of what _could_ happen in Book 7 of the Harry Potter series. However, it is long from over, so don't worry about it! I am really happy that you are enjoying it this much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I think that's all for now! I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**K.**


	25. It will fly again

**Apparently, tomorrow might be difficult to upload new chapters, if it is possible at all. So here's another one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 25: It will fly again…

Harry awoke to the sound of a sweet melody. He stirred lightly on his four poster bed and fumbled around for his spectacles. He put them on and opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by warm sunlight. He was shocked to see that it was still quite dark outside and there was nothing, as far as he could see, that could be making such a lovely sound. He opened one of his curtains and walked towards the nearest window.

There was still nothing.

"Strange…" he muttered softly, opening the window in order to get a better view of the Hogwarts grounds.

He could see Hagrid's hut. It looked quiet and undisturbed. He turned to take a good look at the lake. It, too, looked calm. He was about to shut his window when suddenly, he spotted something flying at amazing speed straight towards him.

"What the…"

He could tell almost at once what it was. It was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix. He had thought that after its lament on the day of Dumbledore's funeral it would never return to Hogwarts. And yet there it was, in all its magnificence. It perched on Harry's pillow and looked at him expectantly.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?"

The bird gave him a look of amusement. Harry found himself smiling as well. He was being quite silly if he really thought the bird would actually answer. Fawkes did, however, begin to utter the rich, wonderful sound that had awakened him. The door to his dormitory opened and the bird immediately flew to the corridor. Harry didn't even have time to put on shoes. He knew what he had to do. He ran after the bird quickly.

Fawkes seemed to know exactly what to do. He continued to sing and guide Harry out of Gryffindor Tower, into the dark corridors and finally stopping in front of the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry looked at the magical creature and sighed.

"I do not know the password, Fawkes," he said softly.

Apparently, he didn't need one. The Gargoyle sprung to life at the sound of his voice and the revolving stairs were clearly visible. He ran up them quickly, eager to speak to Dumbledore's painting again. Once he found himself standing in front of the door, he hesitated. What must he do? Knock on it? Simply open it?

"Enter," said a soft voice from within the room.

Harry turned the knob, allowing Fawkes to enter before him and closing the door neatly after he had entered the room.

"It is most pleasant to see you again, Harry!" said Dumbledore's portrait amicably.

"Oh," muttered Harry softly.

The truth was, after seeing Fawkes he had harbored the tiniest hope that maybe, somehow, Dumbledore had returned from the dead or something of the sort. It was kind of disappointing to see that Dumbledore was speaking to him from his spot on the… wall.

"Do you remember what I told you back in your First Year at Hogwarts?" he asked solemnly, sensing what was troubling Harry.

"You said so many things…"

"About death," he clarified, giving Harry one of his knowing looks.

"Uh, well, you said that… well… that to someone who had lived a full life or something death was the next great adventure…" he said, marveling at being able to remember something he had been told so long ago.

"Good! I am glad you remember, Harry! I stand by those words! I lived a rather accomplished life, if you will. I learned a lot, I taught a lot and I fought a lot. It was my time to leave and your time to take your place! You cannot rise to the extent of your power if you continue to lean on me," he gave Harry a small wink.

Harry began to pace around the room.

"I am still a bit confused, Professor, especially when it comes to my friends and their role in all of this. And… well… something happened," he said carefully.

Dumbledore's portrait waited patiently.

"Draco Malfoy joined us, as you already know, and Hermione kind of… revealed to him everything about Horcruxes," he said quickly.

"Did she now?" he asked.

"Yes! You told me not to tell anyone but them and she just blurted everything out to him! And due to that we were forced to tell Neville, Luna and Krum!"

"What did you do afterwards?"

"We vowed them all to secrecy!"

"Hmm… I trust your judgment Harry, and maybe it was as well that the rest found out. If they are to help you they need to know what they are helping you with!"

"I thought as much. But you were so firm in me not telling anyone else!"

"I know you have not told Professor McGonagall, which makes me extremely proud!"

Harry looked quite shocked.

"Why?"

"If I would have wanted the Order of the Phoenix to know about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes I would have told them myself when I was alive. No. They have enough on their plates. They need to battle Voldemort's forces on their own accord. You… and the group of people with you, however, will battle Voldemort directly!"

"Will they go with me?" asked Harry, half horrified.

"You will decide. But let me warn you, your group is a faithful one; each and every one of them is. You need to realize and accept that; just as you decide what to do with your life, and you make your own path, they have a choice as well. They can either follow you until the very end, or leave. Whatever they choose, do not shun them… do not judge them," said Dumbledore's portrait solemnly.

"I don't want any of them to die for me," Harry said humbly, looking down.

"That is a choice they can make, and if they do, you must not discourage them. For them, too, know how to love!"

Harry began to shiver. He was becoming quite aware of what was he had to do. Everything was beginning to clear up, and the prospect of it scared him.

"It is alright to be scared, Harry. In fact, you would not be human and you would not love if you didn't fear for those you hold close to your heart!"

"It doesn't make me weak?"

"What do _you_ think, Harry?" asked Dumbledore's portrait, smiling mischievously.

"I think… that it might actually make me stronger!"

"Good, Harry! Very good! And please remember, I might not be with you corporally, but Fawkes will always sense you and come to your aid… for I will never truly be gone, as long as there are people who continue to be loyal to me".

"I won't forget," said Harry softly, studying the expression of his old Headmaster with fondness.

"Now, off you go," said Dumbledore's portrait, smiling serenely at him.

* * *

"Harry! What are you doing?" asked Ginny, yawning drowsily.

Harry had stayed up the rest of the night working on some papers. He was sitting down in the middle of the Common Room completely surrounded by pieces and pieces of parchment. He looked tired, but deliriously happy. He stood up, walked to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I spoke to Professor Dumbledore last night!"

Ginny's bright blue eyes opened wide. She looked around to make sure they were completely alone before speaking again.

"What? How? What did he say?"

He smiled again, took her hand in his and guided her to the middle of the Common Room, where he had been sitting.

"He told me I had done well in telling everyone else about the Horcruxes. He told me he trusted my judgment. He told me that I knew what I had to do and I do, Gin! I really do!"

"What is it, then?" she asked urgently, her heart beating faster with what she knew was slight fear. She really didn't want to lose him.

Harry didn't answer right away. He bent down and grabbed the piece of parchment Anna Sophia had given him weeks ago.

"This is the address to the lady who had Helga Hufflepuff's cup. When Dumbledore went to get back Marvolo's ring, he found that it had been hidden on the same place he had taken it from. I believe that Voldemort not only collects trophies, but he displays them on the place he committed his most evil deeds. Which is probably why he wanted to kill me and destroy my parent's house," he explained rather quickly.

"Harry…" said Hermione, running down the stairs.

Ginny blushed slightly and so did Harry. It seemed that Hermione had been on top of the stairs listening on their conversation since the very beginning.

"What if there aren't seven Horcruxes?" she asked.

"It would be impossible… Dumbledore said there had to be seven!" replied Harry quickly.

"No. He said he _thought_ there would be seven, as it is such a powerful number! But the Horcrux he would have made that night at your house was not completed. In fact, it was _destroyed_!" Hermione explained triumphantly.

"How?" asked Ginny, completely confused.

Harry, however, was beginning to see what Hermione was saying. And if she was right, it would mean they only had two Horcruxes left to destroy!

"The _Avada Kedavra_curse bounced off of _you_ and hit _him_. Therefore, had he been a normal human being, he would have died instantly. However, he simply vanished for a very long time, wandering around without a body. He didn't disappear; his soul lingered, _because of the other Horcruxes!_ Harry, don't you see? The one that inhabited Voldemort's body that night was destroyed! There can only be six left! There has to be!" Hermione shouted, her cheeks reddening.

Almost at once, they heard the scraping of feet on the floor and the doors opening. Soon, the rest of the group had made their way downstairs and were looking at the other three with unbridled curiosity.

"Everyone, sit down!" instructed Harry quickly. "We have a lot to talk about!"

Without uttering a single word, except for an occasional colossal yawn from either Ron or Neville, they all found seats and looked at Harry expectantly. Soon, both Harry and Hermione began to explain what they had been talking about prior to their entrance and Harry quickly told them part of his conversation with Dumbledore's portrait.

"It makes sense…" said Viktor, looking thoughtful. "Hermy-own-ninny's" he struggled hard to pronounce her name, "theory!"

"It does, mate! And if it's true, then all we have to do is destroy one more Horcrux before finally facing You-Know-Who!" said Ron, smiling.

"Like _that_ makes things any easier!" drawled Draco, rubbing his grey eyes.

"He's right! It is not any easier now than it was before. Voldemort is still as dangerous and he must be feeling somehow that some of his precious Horcruxes are destroyed. We need to continue training. We must make it seem like… like…" Harry stopped briefly, at a lack for words.

"Like Dumbledore's death affected our plan!" said Ron finally.

"Yes! Draco…" said Hermione softly, turning towards the handsome Slytherin.

Draco's eyes narrowed with mild surprise. He looked at everyone around him, as if he expected Hermione to be addressing some other 'Draco' in the room, and finally looked straight at Hermione.

"I believe Harry overlooked something, but I did not…" she drew out her wand. "Ginny… you do the honors…"

Ginny shivered slightly under her night gown and kneeled in front of Draco. Understanding dawned on him as he found himself kneeling as well. She grabbed his hand firmly in hers, entwining their fingers.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear not to reveal any information regarding Horcruxes, any plans made to destroy them or any information that may prove to be valuable to…Lord Voldemort?"

Draco's face contorted in pure shock. He looked into Ginny's blue eyes and then at Hermione's warm brown ones. They had actually figured out that Harry had forgotten to make him swear not to tell Lord Voldemort himself of their plans. He hesitated for a few seconds.

"I swear," he said firmly, pursing his lips as the last word left his mouth.

Hermione tapped their hands with her wands three times until the circle of light surrounded them completely and finally vanished. Draco let go off Ginny's hand and stood, facing Hermione.

"I certainly hope this is enough to prove my alliance. There is no person that can actually stand to be doubted every minute of the day without cracking in the end. Remember that!" he said, turning on his heel and running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

* * *

"No, no! You are doing it wrong!" shrieked Hermione angrily, grabbing Harry's hand.

"What am I doing wrong, Hermione?" he asked patiently.

"You are whispering the spell! The point of non-verbal spells is for them to be _non-verbal_! You won't have any advantage if you whisper the spell!"

Harry sighed and shook his head fast. Professor McGonagall had given them a list of useful spells against Dark Arts and now they were practicing in one of the school's empty classrooms. Ron and Draco were dueling, if you could call Ron being beaten every five seconds a "duel", while Hermione was trying to help Harry on his non-verbal skills. Apparently, he had none.

"Hermy-own-ninny, maybe you should go help Ron instead. I will stay with Harry," said Viktor softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione blushed and nodded, turning to Ron and Draco at once. Viktor faced Harry and took out his wand.

"Do not let me in," he whispered.

"Wait…" said Harry suddenly, lowering his wand.

"_Legimens_!"

Even though this time he was definitely unprepared, Harry was able to detect the feeling of content the spell gave him and hate it for all it was worth. He focused on how he didn't want to be reminded of the most painful aspects of his life. He focused on how tired he was of being scared that someone might creep into his head and ultimately find out his most intimate secrets. He focused…

"Good…" said Draco suddenly.

Harry blinked and found Viktor Krum sitting down on the floor, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. He hurried to him and helped him to his feet.

"I thought you said he was doing poorly!" said Viktor, still rubbing his head.

"I thought he did. Last time it took him a lot longer to push me out of his head. And he didn't do it with such force either," commented Draco, walking to their side.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to practice non-verbal spells and dueling! I had no idea you would just go ahead and try Legilimency on Harry!" said Hermione angrily.

"It's ok, Hermione, I needed practice anyway!" said Harry softly, feeling happy and thankful and… even hopeful. "Do come here, and let's continue with the non-verbal stuff now, shall we?"

* * *

Winter was rapidly approaching. Harry had taken training very seriously. He hadn't felt prepared before, but every day that passed, every lesson they received, gave him new hope that he would be able to pull through with his task. Every member of the group was getting better in their area of expertise.

Neville was now quite proficient at growing plants at a quicker rate than usual. He could also identify almost any kind of plants from those that had more magical qualities than others and even which were better for food. Luna had been learning how to read the stars and her ability to read daily signals had improved greatly as well. Ginny had managed to learn tons of new spells and hexes which she practiced daily on Draco and Anna Sophia, whenever they had their guard down.

Draco's ability to make potions and his Defense Against the Dark Arts were definitely outstanding. Ron was not exactly proficient at anything in particular but he managed to improve in being calmer, more thoughtful about things and, like Luna, to read signs in unseeingly places. He had also improved dramatically on his dueling skills, using that same calmness he had managed to acquire to his advantage. He was still the same Ron Harry and Hermione knew and loved, but he had changed somehow.

Hermione had just polished her extensive knowledge, as had Viktor. Anna Sophia was now able to lift everything and everyone in her immediate perimeter without having to neither make eye-contact nor wave her hands. This had proven to be most useful when she felt Ginny was nearby, looking for someone to hex for practice.

"It's snowing," she said softly, approaching the window.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna walked to her.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" asked Ginny breathlessly, pleasantly surprised that they had been lucky enough to witness a white winter once more.

Anna Sophia nodded.

"It has been so long since I have actually stopped to look at a snowfall from inside a warm house that I had forgotten what it looked like…" she murmured.

"You shouldn't forget that sort of thing," said Luna wisely, "It is details like these that keep you human!"

Hermione smiled inwardly. Luna was definitely making more sense to them all. They just weren't sure if it was because she had changed or because _they_ had somehow copied her ways and were now able to understand her better.

"I think I'll go visit Hagrid," said Harry, putting on a coat and walking towards the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. "Ron, Hermione, are you coming?"

Ron already had his coat on and had joined him near the entrance. Hermione ran upstairs, changed into her winter things and ran downstairs again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I thought you had forgotten about me!"

Harry smiled at his young girlfriend and placed his arm on her shoulders, pulling her in a close embrace.

"Anyone else wants to come along?" he asked.

Anna Sophia was now lying down on the couch, fast asleep. Viktor had left to review some books in the library. Neville and Luna had wrapped their own scarves around their necks to join them. Only Draco was left, and he seemed to be having a bit of trouble deciding.

Hermione smiled a bit.

"Why don't you come along, Draco? You'd be left here all alone with Sophie… and she's fast asleep," she pointed out.

Draco looked at the sleeping girl and let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'd be welcome there. Besides, I don't think I _want_ to go there. I mean… really… a hut?" he frowned.

"Some things never change!" muttered Ron impatiently.

"And don't ever expect them to, Weasley. Go on!" he shooed them with his hands. "Go!"

* * *

**Draco does have feelings, but he is not too mushy either… LOL! So here you have it! I hope you REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**When I logged on this morning I was so surprised to see I had 15 reviews for Chapter 24 that I got busy making the final changes on Chapter 25 (during my lunch hour, of course!). I really hope you all like it, and though this story has a long way to go, we are rapidly approaching moments we are all waiting for… I hope you are all enjoying every step of the way!**

**Hmm… Vicky… LMAO! LuciousLadyLucius, I somehow don't see Anna Sophia calling Krum "Vicky" though it would be hilarious! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! Hugs for you!**

**Thank you, aperfectattitude, I am very glad to learn you are enjoying my story! I hope you enjoy it until the very end! Thanks for reviewing!**

**When I wrote the scene of Hermione/Draco passing notes I was reminiscing about my High School days when I used to do that with my best friend, Giselle! LOL! I hoped you would all find it interesting! Thank you for reviewing and for always being around!**

**You know, Yolanda, I understand exactly what you are saying. A kiss is intense, but when you hug someone you love it is such a great feeling… I will make them hug in the near future! It is a bit hard to keep everyone in character, seeing as I am not their creator, but I like the way they are and I really didn't want to mess around with them much. Thank you VERY much for your review and for always being around, it means SO much to me!**

**Thank you, BexyLou! I am glad you like Hermione/Draco in my story! Hope to see you around more often!**

**Thank you, pinkicing101, I am trying to take full advantage of school break to write every night in order to be able to update almost daily! I am glad you like it!**

**Cool, marauderbabe289! When I began to write this story I had one thing in my mind… I wanted it to be different from anything out there. I am honored that you think I have succeeded in that sense to some extend! Thank you VERY much for reviewing!**

**LOL, Amy (inappropriate name)! I wish I were JK! Then I wouldn't have to worry about money! LMAO! Still, that is an awesome compliment and I can't thank you enough for it! As for Luna and Ron… wouldn't they just be the CUTEST? LOL! Thanks again! I miss you when you don't review!**

**Thanks, iHEARTxDRACO! Yeah, Anna Sophia does seem a bit like Lara Croft, though I didn't model it after her. LOL! I am glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**CANDY! Can I have some! LOL! Thanks Loca4Anime! You totally rock as well! I can't answer your questions just yet because I would give away the rest of the story, but I promise all will be answered accordingly! Did you really print out the whole story? Wow! With Chapter 25 it comes up to 104 pages! THANK YOU very much for your enthusiasm! It means A LOT! I hope to see you around here more often!**

**Thank you, reader101, and it's great to read from you again! It's not over yet, don't worry! Long way to go…**

**I am updating fast now, aznqudditchchick! LOL! I hope you are having a great day as well! Thank you for writing!**

**The scenes at Godric's Hollow made you cry, soccerbabe? Wow! Thank you SO much for saying that! It means SO much! Tons of hugs to you and I hope to see more of you around here!**

**Thank you, dcscprincess, I am very honored that you thought of me for this project of yours. I will look into it, though I am very busy right now. I'll contact you soon! Thanks again!**

**I am glad you like it, Caitie! There are even more surprises in store! Just stick around! Thank you VERY much for all your reviews! I loved them!**

**I know some people reviewed other chapters of the story, but I can't go back chapter by chapter to check. I apologize to those that are not mentioned but please keep in mind that I read every review and I am extremely honored that you take time to read and review this! THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Love,**

**Kendal**


	26. Fearing Celebrations

**Wow… it's almost been a month since I last updated. I apologize to everyone for delaying this for so long but I have been extremely busy. Work has increased tenfold; my boss is… pardon the pun… _bossier_ than ever and classes just started. Thanks to inappropriate name for emailing me this week! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Fearing Celebrations

"Draco…" said Hermione gently.

Draco stirred and finally opened his grey eyes. He smiled when he saw Hermione sitting right beside her. He had fallen asleep the previous night on the Common Room couch, looking at the Christmas tree. These were the first holidays he would pass without his parents and the thought scared him greatly. He was used to getting dozens of the finest presents every Christmas and this year it seemed, he would receive nothing of the sort.

"I am sorry to wake you up so early, but… well, I know it is rather foolish of me to give you anything, seeing as later on you will probably just behave like an idiot… but still…" she handed him a box beautifully wrapped in green paper. "Happy Christmas, Draco".

"Thank you… but wait… just wait right here," he said, placing his present on the couch and running upstairs.

Hermione remained on the couch, her eyes marveling at the beauty of the Christmas tree. The night before, Luna had made them all sing carols while Ginny, Ron and Anna Sophia went to the kitchens and nicked all sorts of treats. It had been a nice night and Hermione knew she had a lot to be thankful for. She really hadn't expected to be having such a nice holiday… part of her knew she was extremely blessed. News on Voldemort's whereabouts was few and far between, but the truth remained, he was out there, somewhere.

And then there was Draco…

She really couldn't remember ever feeling more confused about a boy than now. Sure, she had liked Ron… quite a lot… but things had changed after the whole Lavender incident. He had been cruel, and their friendship suffered the strain. Even though she had almost convinced herself to believe that now everything would be alright and that they would make a good couple, the wish crumbled. She couldn't be more than friends with Ron. And though they had never spoken of such matters, she knew that he agreed.

As she traveled down memory lane, Draco returned from his dormitory bearing a tiny box in his pale hand. She looked at the box and then at him, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" he told her, sounding slightly uncomfortable at being so mushy, and handed her the box.

"Thank you…" she hesitated for a moment.

Draco stared at her, waiting for her to open the present. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"We should open it at the same time… it will be less strange that way," she proposed, placing the small box on her lap.

"Oh, ok!" he said, relieved.

"Good! Ok… one, two, THREE!" counted Hermione, immediately tearing the wrapping paper, opening the tiny box and revealing a platinum ring.

Hermione looked a bit puzzled at the gift, but continued to study it with interest. It was a beautiful in its simplicity. It was not the kind of ring a boyfriend gave a girlfriend when they wanted a commitment… in that sense she felt calm. But she just didn't understand the motive. She looked at him for answers.

"I read somewhere… and yes, Hermione, I do read! I read somewhere that when rings like these are given from one friend to another it can work as… well… a signal," he tried to explain.

"Signal?" she asked, taking the ring out of the box.

"Yes. It is not to be worn on your finger, but around a necklace, see?" he pointed at a thin silver necklace that was hidden underneath the ring. "If, and when you are in a troublesome situation the person who gave this ring to you will feel the distress and somehow, help will be on the way!"

Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"Wow, you almost seem human, giving me presents like these!" she laughed, placing the necklace around her slender neck.

Draco lay back on the couch and gave Hermione one of his famous smirks. He reached out and touched her smooth cheek softly.

"I always thought if was part of my personality, of who I was, to hate people like you…"

"Mudbloods," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Yes… I was taught, since I was very little, to be this hard man. We are a family of pure bloods, as arrogant as can be expected. The Blacks, the Lestranges and so forth were just like us, but there is always that one member that is just… different. I always felt that maybe I was that one person, but I am an only child. It was expected of me to honor my father's will!" he explained earnestly, holding in one of his hands the still unopened present Hermione had given him.

Hermione remained completely silent, sensing that this was, perhaps, the only time Draco would talk about himself so openly.

"You cannot expect me to change the way I am, Hermione, for I will never be gentle. Maybe in the privacy of our conversations I might seem that way, but I can't show that to people. I can't be seen as weak and you must understand that in order to fully be able to understand me," he said finally, his eyes meeting hers. "I know we will have to separate at some point, I just wanted you to know… I _do_ care. And I _do_ have feelings… just so you know…"

He turned his gaze away and busied himself opening his gift. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw it was a book: _The Forest of the Mind_ by Emily Bards.

"I am sorry it's not as… significant as yours," she apologized sheepishly. "This book just seems so perfect for you! I won't spoil it by telling you what it's about, but, when you are alone… read the first page. Ok?" she said, looking quite embarrassed.

Draco nodded.

"Thank you. And just so you know… it is as significant to me as mine is to you!"

Hermione smiled and before she even realized that they were in the middle of the _Gryffindor Common Room_ where anyone could just walk down the stairs and see them, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips ever so slightly. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled away slowly.

"Oh… that was interesting," said Luna softly, placing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

Draco and Hermione turned around, their faces completely red, and saw Ginny, Anna Sophia and Luna standing at the bottom of the stairs. All of them were still in their night things, and all of them bore the same expression of shock. Hermione got up from her spot on the couch and tucked in the ring Draco had just given her underneath her nightshirt. Draco placed his book back in its box and hid it under a cushion. He stood up and smoothed his hair coolly, trying to appear non-abashed.

"Hermione, what?" asked Ginny, her voice trailing off.

"Well… it's like this…"

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, for everyone heard the noise of a door opening and people running downstairs. Soon Neville, Harry, Ron and Viktor had joined the girls and Draco on the Common Room. Ginny walked closer to Hermione.

"We will talk about this later…" Ginny told Hermione softly, walking towards Harry.

After the initial shock of seeing the three girls downstairs and with an expression of surprise etched on their faces, Hermione focused on other things. The four boys were holding out new books and sweets that had been given to them for Christmas. Out of all of them, Harry looked the happiest. He seemed unable to believe that he was able to celebrate Christmas yet again without the ultimate demise of another loved one. He kept smiling at Ginny and hugging her close. Nevertheless, amidst all the celebration, Hermione could tell he was scared. The time was rapidly approaching… the group would undoubtedly become separated…

She sat down on the couch and continued to look around the room quietly. She felt strange. She knew she wasn't behaving as she normally would. Things had definitely changed in her life and she couldn't explain exactly what was going on. During the course of that day, at some point, she would have to face Ginny and her questions about her and Draco and what was going on and what she hated the most was the fact that she couldn't give any answers. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger realized she didn't have any answers… only questions.

What _was_ going on with Draco? Did she care for him? Was it only a spur-of-the-moment thing? What would happen in the long run? How would Harry and Ron feel about it? How did _Draco_ feel about it?

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" said Harry smiling down at her best friend and sitting down next to her.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" she said, forcing a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged.

"I am doing alright…" his voice trailed off for a minute. "I have a lot of things on my mind, though, and I need to speak to you about some of them. I'll just tell you later…"

Hermione was about to ask him what he wanted to talk about when she saw Anna Sophia approaching them. She looked slightly nervous, and Hermione instantly knew that she wanted to speak to Harry, alone.

"We'll talk later," she said softly looking at Anna Sophia and standing up.

Harry followed her gaze and found himself staring into Anna Sophia's eyes. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand, ready to receive hers and talk about whatever was going on in her mind. If there was one thing Harry had learned about Anna Sophia in the past months was the fact that she came out with very random questions whenever he least expected it. She placed her hand in his and sat down next to him. She looked down for a minute, seemingly organizing her thoughts before actually asking him anything.

"How does it feel, Harry?" she asked finally, her brown eyes shining expectantly.

"How does what feel?" he asked.

"Well… from what I've heard, every year you go out to the unknown, you do something unbelievable heroic and you return mostly unharmed. But… how does it feel? To go out like that on adventures and not know whether you'll be back or not?"

He looked into her eyes for a minute longer, trying to figure out if she was being serious about her question. Anna Sophia waited expectantly for an answer.

"Why do you ask? It's not like you haven't done dangerous things and risked not seeing your friends as well!"

Anna Sophia let out a dry laugh.

"Are you kidding? Harry…" she bit her lip for a moment. "Harry… yes, I have done dangerous things in my past but it is _nothing_ compared to what you do. My grandparents passed away not too long ago… old age" she explained quickly, "so it's not like there were people waiting for me. Besides, I've spent my entire life alienating myself… I have killed people, Harry. I was proud of it, but I am not proud anymore. But you…" her voice trailed off.

"Why have you spent your life alienating yourself from other people?" he ventured to ask, his green eyes shining.

"I am stupid?" she said, smiling slightly and throwing her head back. "When you lose someone you love, you either become a great person, such as yourself, or someone like me… a bitter person. I shouldn't have become that. I am not the only person who has lost her parents… there are thousands of people out there who shared my fate, and I am one of the few who just… got lost. I thought that if I killed as many Death Eaters as possible one day I would have my chance with Lord Voldemort!"

Harry listened to her story with avid interest. He had felt many times the urge to kill Death Eaters… especially when Sirius died. Professor Dumbledore had always told him that it was love that made him stronger than Lord Voldemort, and people who love wouldn't kill. Anna Sophia had not only had the urge to kill… she had actually done it. And she wasn't proud. For the first time in a long time, he felt an overwhelming sentiment of gratitude towards his old Headmaster. Harry might have had a lonely, harsh childhood but in the end… he was loved.

"I can't have my chance with Lord Voldemort because there is someone who is obviously destined to face him," she looked at him with what seemed like adoration. "How does it feel?"

"It's scary…" he answered. "I have come to terms with what I know I must do, but it is still scary. I don't want to lose my friends… I don't want anyone else to lose their lives in this. And I know many people will… and the…" his eyes opened wider than usual with realization; "…responsibility is enormous!"

"Will we have to become separated?" she asked softly, her face pale.

"Yes… I believe we will".

Anna Sophia nodded quietly and stood up. Harry followed her tiny figure as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

After having some breakfast, the group decided to step out into the snowy grounds. Harry, Ron, Neville and Viktor began to throw snowballs at each other. Draco flatly refused to join in. Anna Sophia was with him, and they were both engrossed in conversation. Luna, Ginny and Hermione retreated to the edge of the now frozen lake to talk.

"It really _was_ quite interesting to watch," began Luna, her expression as dreamy as ever. "What really made it interesting was the fact that it was _you_ kissing _Draco Malfoy_!"

"Uh, yes… Hermione," said Ginny, turning to face her friend. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" she asked softly.

"Oh!" gasped Hermione, Ginny's question was not at all what she was expecting. "I… well… I really don't know, to be honest. My mind and heart are set in what we must do, but sometimes, it just… wanders off".

Hermione sighed and looked over to where Draco was. He was still talking to Anna Sophia, who was staring at him with a look of mild surprise on her beautiful face. Ginny and Luna followed her gaze for a minute.

"I think it's the circumstances," said Luna suddenly.

"Of course it is," said Hermione dejectedly. "Draco came to us under unlikely circumstances and he and I having to sleep together for two weeks…"

Luna seemed confused at this, while Ginny's cheeks turned bright red.

"You didn't _have_ to sleep together, Hermione, it was _your_ choice!" she told her firmly. "We are not trying to pass judgment on you or what you choose to do or who you choose to like! We are merely… concerned. This is a bloke who up until last year threw scathing remarks your way at any given chance! This is a bloke who insulted you on your Second Year! You simply must understand if we feel you are acting… different!"

"Very well… I understand your concern and I thank you for it. I don't think I am acting very differently, except for kissing Draco Malfoy and even I think that might have been a momentary lapse in judgment. I don't know what will happen in the near future and I don't know what his intentions are. I am keeping my feelings at bay… and I know how Harry and Ron would feel if it had been them walking in on us!" explained Hermione vehemently.

The younger girls looked at one another and shrugged. Luna was about to say something when Neville threw a snowball and hit her square in the back of her head.

"Oh!" said Luna turning around just in time to see the four boys making their way towards them, throwing snowballs wildly at them.

The three girls laughed and began to throw snowballs back at them. Hermione distinctively heard Draco laugh as he joined in on the fight. Harry was running towards a large rock, planning to dive behind it for shelter, but soon the others had caught up to him. All but one…

* * *

"Ron… can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Anna Sophia, running towards him and looking extremely flustered.

"Uh… sure," he finally replied throwing the snowball he'd been holding in his hand at no one in particular and smiling down at her.

"Not here, though…" she said, grabbing his gloved hand and leading him inside Hogwarts Castle.

They remained silent as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Ron held Anna Sophia's small, shivering hand firmly in his. He wondered briefly why she had grabbed his hand and why she was shivering. Yes, it was cold, but she was wearing very warm clothing.

"Ok," she said finally, as they walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room. "There's something I want to give you".

She took off her coat, reached down to her waist and removed her sheath. She looked at it briefly for a moment before finally giving it to him.

"You want to give me your dagger? Sophia… what…?" his voice trailed off.

Anna Sophia shifted her weight from foot to foot, apparently trying to put into words what she was thinking. She began to speak but then stopped just as fast.

"That was my tool for many years. I carried it around with me at first because I knew it was my father's and somehow I felt he was with me then. As I grew up I became bitter… I was brought up by my grandparents, for whom I am very thankful, but I also found out how my parents died. That… as Harry can tell you… can make a person go either way. Either you accept it, accept your destiny and move forward, or you become sort of… indulged in self-pity… and that leads to the life I have been living thus far…" she stopped and looked out the window to were Harry was.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ron asked finally, his voice low.

"Someone told me that killing Death Eaters as part of some revenge would make me be just like them," she said, her features soft. "I don't want to be like them. That is not who I was taught to be," she explained, her dark eyes turning to gaze into his blue ones.

"Do you think I have any use for a weapon like this?" he asked indignantly.

Anna Sophia sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit down beside her. He, however, told her he preferred to remain standing.

"Very well… Ron… do you remember that time I fell asleep on the couch next to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't know for how long I slept. But I know you didn't move. And when I woke up, completely disoriented, you touched me and calmed me down. I couldn't believe that just the mere touch of someone would be able to calm me down in a moment of fear. That makes me feel like I can trust you," she sighed and closed her eyes. "That is a tool that can be used for protection. I don't know where life will take us all after this day, but I know that somewhere along the line we will be separated. I believe that you, Harry and Hermione will need all the protection you can get!"

Ron held the dagger in his hand, looking at its sharp edge. Anna Sophia made sense. He had improved greatly in dueling, but he never knew when an enemy would come close enough to not allow him space to fight back with magic. Then he would have to get them away by other means. He knew he would never be able to use the weapon lightly, as being aggressive was not exactly part of who he was.

But he could see how Anna Sophia could misuse such tool, seeing as she was such a volatile person. He could see her hurting someone without thinking of their usefulness… like Severus Snape. He took a deep breath and looked over to her. She was still sitting down on the couch, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. He approached her quietly and sat down next to her. As soon as she felt him, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you. I promise I will use it well!" he said firmly.

"No, no, no! Thank _you_!" she said happily, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in a close embrace.

He smiled and hugged her back, breathing her in. It was amusing to him to find that she smelled only of wet clothes due to the snow. Part of him expected her to smell like flowers or something equally nice, but she was not like that. In fact, he marveled at the fact that every girl in his life was completely different. Hermione was smart and practical, Ginny was sharp and edgy, Luna was dreamy and hopeful while Anna Sophia was rough and determined. It was nice to see a more vulnerable side to her, this time while being awake.

"We should go to the others, they are probably wondering where we are," she said, breaking the embrace.

Ron placed her sheath on his own belt. Anna Sophia looked at her dagger for a moment and then at Ron. She leaned forward and planted a very light kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Christmas," she said, blushing.

"You too…" he replied, unable to say anything else.

She stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out of the Common Room without looking back. Ron remained sitting down for a moment, catching his breath. He reached for the spot on his cheek where Anna Sophia had kissed him and sat back, wondering what that had been all about. He immediately retreated to his original position when he felt something hard underneath one of the cushions. He reached down and found a small box.

"Hmm…"

* * *

**I know this is not as good as other chapters, but it will get better. I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**I love writing specific messages to everyone that reviews… unfortunately; I don't have much time, so I will briefly mention the reviewers for Chapter 25 and answer a few questions:**

**CapeGirl317, aznqudditchchick, pinkicing101, meeko313, Bexylou, Giselle, me, reader 101, DragonOfWinter, and angie, thank you _very_ much for your kind reviews! I am glad you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it until the very end!**

**Hokie Mama, I re-read most of the story and found that you are completely right… the chapters should be longer. I am trying to improve, though, seeing that has always been one of my deficiencies as a writer. Thank you VERY much for your review and help!**

**Yolanda, I like the Ron/Luna ship as well! I am not sure if I am going to be working it into this story, though, but I like them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you VERY much evelinekathleen! I am much honored that this is the first story you have read in its entirety (up until this point) on this website! I know I changed Hermione and Draco's personalities… basically when it comes to liking each other. Hermione is still a bushy haired know-it-all, while Draco is still an Ice Prince. Draco/Hermione pairings always make them step out of character, but they are so much fun to imagine! As for Viktor, I placed him in the story because I believe him to be very knowledgable about the Dark Arts and Harry needs all the help he can get! I am glad you like Anna Sophia! I am unsure what will happen romantically with her, though. Stay tuned! Thanks again for your review!**

**Hey Nibs! How are you? I hope you had a great Christmas! On my story Hogwarts is closed for the time being. When I sat down to write this story I placed myself in the position of all the parents of Hogwarts students and realized it is unlikely I would want them to return to a place where a teacher killed the most skilled wizard of all time. So yes, for the moment, it is closed. The sleeping arrangements are the same as in the school year… girls' dormitories and boys' dormitories. LOL no twists! Thanks for replying and remember, I LOVE your suggestions!**

**Thank you, LuciousLadyLucius! I was hoping you'd catch the vulnerability that represents Anna Sophia sleeping in the middle of the Common Room. She normally is very boisterous… but she is changing, as you can see. As a matter of fact, all characters will undergo their personal developments. Just wait and see. Thanks again!**

**Thank you SO much midnight vortex! It is kind of strange of Hermione to be passing notes in class, but we all know she has been naughty in the past (remember her stealing ingredients from Snape's personal cupboard back in 2nd year? LOL). I am glad to see most of you are ok with the Horcrux theory! Thanks again!**

**Thank you Draco'sFireFairy! You are right, I have changed the characters a bit… and thank you for recognizing that I am truly working hard for the changes to be subtle… I want them all to be as in-canon as possible! I hope you review this chapter!**

**And last, but definitely not least… YOLANDA! I am sorry I took so long, sweetie! I hope you like this chapter! Tons of hugs to you!**

**Uh… so much for a "short" Author's Notes!**

**Love,**

**K.**


	27. Prophecy Revealed

**Writer's Block sucks… yeah I know I am childish but it just DOES!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Prophecy Revealed

_Dear Draco:_

_I overanalyze everything. Just as you were taught to feel hatred for "Mudbloods", I was taught to be inquisitive. This is why I don't trust what is happening between us… because it makes no sense. Harry and Ron learned a long time ago that when something doesn't seem right to me, I won't quit until I find out what is the true nature of the thing._

_You are a complex individual, Malfoy, I should give you that much. I hated you with such passion… because you hated me as much. Now that it seems like you no longer feel hatred for me, what am I to do? Since when do two enemies turn around, face themselves and **like** each other? When did that happen? Or even more importantly… **did** it happen? Is it happening still?_

_We will become separated. I know it. And I think you know it too. What you do after we separate, how you will think of me… if you think of me at all, and how will you feel I might never know. I just wanted to tell you, at a great risk of being ridiculed by you, that you have filled my life with hope. _

_Yes… hope. _

_If two enemies can now look at each other in the eye and in the darkness of the night, share an intimate kiss… then there is hope that there are still good things to come._

_I used to have all the answers… and though it sounds extremely stupid… I now have so many questions…_

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Ron sat at the edge of the couch, a book opened to its first page. He sighed softly and closed the book, placed it back in its box and under the cushion. His heart was beating so fast it hurt. Draco and Hermione had actually kissed? Draco gave Hermione _hope_? 

Anna Sophia had actually kissed _him_? He felt his cheek again.

He didn't know what to think. He had liked Hermione quite a lot before, but there was something about her… something that made him feel that they could never be more than friends. Maybe it was her bossy attitude… or her know-it-all look whenever he did something wrong… or the way he felt she judged him harshly, no matter how hard he tried to do something right. They were, and probably always would be great friends… and Ron knew she would fall in love with some other bloke someday, but was he ready to face the fact that that person could actually be _Draco Malfoy_?

He swallowed hard, stood up and walked toward a window. Some of the members of the group were still on the grounds, laughing and running around. He could barely make out Luna's blond hair flying out behind her as she ran and stuffed a snowball down Ginny's sweater. Anna Sophia was sitting on top of a rock and seemed to be looking at the group. He couldn't see her expression, but he could tell she was distracted. Hagrid had walked out of his hut and was talking to Harry and Hermione animatedly as he pointed towards the forest, probably telling him something new about his giant brother, Grawp. Neville, Viktor and Draco were nowhere to be seen.

Should he talk to her? Should he tell Harry? Should he just forget he ever saw the note, which he was clearly not meant to see, and move on with his life? He sighed again and prepared to go to the Room of Requirement. He needed to be alone.

* * *

The day had gone by fairly fast. After spending most of the afternoon on Hogwarts snowy grounds, the group had retreated to Gryffindor Tower to warm up and prepare for their Christmas Feast. As the day neared to its end, Harry couldn't stop thinking of how lucky he was. His two best friends were still faithfully by his side; his girlfriend Ginny was there, comforting him and giving him support; Neville and Luna, who'd remained the most faithful out of all the members of 'Dumbledore's Army' always cheered him up, no matter how dark things seemed to get; and of course, the presence of Anna Sophia and Viktor, both skilled in the Dark Arts, was very reassuring. 

Of course, there was also Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't know what was going on between Draco and Hermione but he figured something was happening. He knew Hermione wouldn't just blurt out confidential information to an enemy, she must have felt something, and there must have been something about Draco that made her trust him enough to tell. He tried not to think about it, because he honestly didn't know he felt about it all.

"Are you the only one ready, Harry?" asked Neville, walking down the stairs.

"Apparently so," said Harry bemusedly, looking at the empty Common Room.

Neville looked sort of troubled and Harry could tell there was something he wanted to talk about. He didn't ask him, though, for he knew there would be a moment in which he and Neville would sit down and have a serious talk… and at that moment he would have to tell…

"I am not a great wizard, you know?" blurted out Neville, his cheeks flaming red. "My grandmother always thought that I was a Squib! And although she is now proud of me for actually being there with you on the Ministry of Magic and the night Dumbledore, you know, I mean… that night…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "I still don't understand what I am doing here _now_!"

Harry paced around the quiet room for a few seconds. He refused to look at Neville, choosing to keep his green eyes fixed on the Common Room fire.

"I know about your parents, Neville… I mean… I know what happened to them," he revealed softly, his eyes still fixed on the flickering flamed.

"I thought so," nodded Neville. "Thank you for being so discreet about it, though".

"It's alright," he took a deep breath and finally brought himself to look at Neville. "Do you remember that night in the Department of Mysteries? Do you remember the orb that smashed?"

Predictably so, Neville nodded.

"Dumbledore revealed to me what it said…"

Neville waited patiently for Harry to continue. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to speak in a soft voice:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry took a deep breath before opening his eyes. Neville stood there, looking at him as if he was a ghost, his face pale, his mouth agape.

"That's… impossible… it could have been me…" he managed to mutter, sitting down on the couch.

"That's right, Neville. It could have been you…"

"Yes, but _you_ were marked as his equal. Hence it is obviously you!" pointed out Neville, his face still pasty.

"That is not the point, Neville," Harry said simply. "It _could _have been you. You! The one person who constantly doubts his own ability; the person that faced fully grown Death Eaters, not once, but _twice_ and survived to tell the tale! _You_, Neville! You did this all without _Felix Felicis_! Hermione, Ron and Ginny all had taken the potion, but not you! Don't you realize how truly powerful you are?"

Neville's face was slowly returning to its natural color. He seemed to be deep in thought, pondering Harry's words carefully. Harry gave him a minute or two, allowing him to absorb the information before speaking again.

"You have to realize that we are all here for a reason. We all have something different that makes us valuable. Sometimes, adults think that there is nothing young people can do to help in a time of need. Dumbledore always seemed to think otherwise and so do I. You are valuable, Neville. Think about it," he said firmly.

The two boys remained sitting down on the couch as they waited patiently for the others to come down. Eventually, they began to trickle down and before long; they were making their way to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny walked close together in perfect silence, their hands entwined. Neville and Ron were walking ahead of the group, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione and Anna Sophia were talking in whispers while Luna looked around dreamily, happy oblivious to everyone and everything around her. Draco and Viktor were lagging behind the rest.

As they entered the Great Hall and they immediately noticed that instead of their normal round table, there was a long House Table loaded with plates of delicious food… and several guests were already enjoying the meal.

"Wotcher Harry!" called out Tonks, getting out of her chair and walking towards the group. Her hair was bubblegum pink, her favorite shade, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Hey Tonks!" he said happily, as he recognized everyone in the group.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting down near the end of the table beaming at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Mad-Eye Moody was next to them, looking as scary as ever. Next to Tonks' empty chair sat Remus Lupin smiling benevolently at them all. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Firenze, Neville's grandmother, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Krum and Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood were all waving at the young group happily.

Ron, Ginny and Harry approached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly. Hermione and Luna ran towards their parents, embracing them happily. Viktor greeted his parents very formally, shaking hands with his father and bowing to his mother. Neville looked annoyed as his grandmother fussed over his unruly hair.

Draco looked at Anna Sophia, who was surveying the scene silently, her eyes glassy, and took her hand. It was certainly different to be spending their holidays among these people that obviously cared about one another so much, especially for Draco. She gently squeezed his hand and gave him a supportive smile… they were going to get through that evening together. Slowly, they made their way to the end of the table and sat down facing each other.

Everyone else settled into their seats and began to talk excitedly.

"Are you Sophia?" asked Mr. Weasley suddenly, pointing at the short woman with his fork. "We've read so much about you in Ron and Ginny's letters!"

Anna Sophia gave Mr. Weasley a kind smile.

"I hope they said _nice things_," she told him, staring at Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"You _know_ I did," said Ginny, smirking at Anna Sophia.

Mr. Weasley laughed at the two girls.

"I am sorry about your parents, Draco…" said Mrs. Weasley carefully, surveying Draco's pale face apprehensively.

"Oh! Uh, thank you?" he said uncertainly, looking at Mrs. Weasley as if seeing her for the first time.

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I know Ron, Harry, Hermione and you have never really gotten along before, but I believe in fresh starts. Perhaps, letting things that happened remain in the past and looking forward to a new future," she told him as she took a bite off a biscuit.

"I agree," Draco said slowly, his eyes fixed on his half eaten food.

Mr. Weasley looked at the young man with mistrust, shrugged and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They seemed to be having a riveting conversation on the many uses muggles give to blow driers. Hermione kept staring from the amused looks on her parent's faces to Mr. Weasley, who kept asking questions excitedly.

"Young man… what are you planning to do?" asked Mad-Eye Moody suddenly, shifting everyone's attention to Harry.

Harry's opened his green eyes wide. He wasn't expecting anyone to make any type of question that evening that involved his mission. Even though it seemed kind of silly of him, he thought that due to the fact that it was Christmas and the first time they had seen each other since summer, dinner would be light and pleasant.

"What I must," he said simply, stuffing a great amount of food into his mouth.

"Harry… as I said before, Professor Dumbledore _did _pass away and he is not coming back. You must tell us what he was doing that night so we can help you… we need all the information we can get," said Professor McGonagall, her voice resolutely soft, though her face revealed the urgency she felt.

"The professor could have told you what he was doing at any time, and yet he did not. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone… and I will keep that promise until the end," he said firmly, taking a drink off his pumpkin juice.

Mad-Eye seemed ready to protest when Tonks grabbed his arms and purposely looked at the people on the table that weren't part of the Order of the Phoenix. He mumbled something and sat back down.

"Do you know where Dumbledore was on the night of his death?" asked Mr. Krum suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes," he said simply, turning his full attention back to his food and allowing his mind to remain blissfully empty as people around him began to converse once again.

* * *

"I read what you wrote on my book," said Draco softly. 

Hermione's heart began to beat faster with anticipation. She had felt pretty silly writing something so heartfelt into a piece of paper, let alone a piece of paper Draco Malfoy would read. She took a deep breath and looked into his icy grey eyes.

"So, what did you think?" she asked nonchalantly.

Draco opened his book to the first page and eyed what Hermione had written once again.

"I give you _hope_?" he asked, bewildered.

"If you are going to start being an idiot about this, Malfoy, I think I should go to bed!" she said, standing up.

"I asked you a question. Is it really so hard for you to understand a simple question?" he told her calmly.

Lord, she hated when he did that.

"That's what I wrote, didn't I? Why is it so hard for _you_ to understand something that's already been written?"

"_I used to have all the answers… and though it sounds extremely stupid… I now have so many questions…_" read Draco out loud, glancing at Hermione between sentences. "What questions do you have?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have always been an excellent scholar," she paused to smile as Draco rolled his eyes, "I have friends, I have dated before and… contrary to popular belief I _do_ have a social life. But it has never caught up to me like it has now and quite honestly… I don't know why I am sharing so many things with someone like you".

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" he asked her, an angry expression creeping on his normally cool face.

Hermione reached down her neck and took out the ring he had given her that morning. She caressed it gently, her dark brown eyes lost.

"Is this a façade? Will you change for the worst once we face you-know-who?" she inquired.

Draco felt like slapping the girl. What else did he need to do to prove where his loyalties lay? There was no way he could return to the Dark Lord even if he wanted…

"I thought I had already explained this to you. I can't go back to the Dark Lord even if I wanted, which I don't!" he told her quickly. "You know how I used to be! You know what kind of family I come from! Trust me, the last thing I'd ever expect is to be told that I brought hope to someone's life, especially not yours!"

"You're… quite right," said Hermione simply, her hand still caressing the ring. "I know what kind of person you were which is why I can't bring myself to fully trusting you. I don't think we can…"

"You don't think we can what? Go out?" he shook his head. "I never asked for that. It would be too… strange now wouldn't it?"

"Yes," she said simply, looking down at the floor.

"Do you know what your problem is, Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione shot him a dark look.

"Life isn't always something we plan. Sometimes people just have to take risks. You are taking risks ever since you became Harry Potter's friend, but you don't realize it because even then you have some control over what will happen. With me, you just don't know… do you?" he smirked. "You don't know whether I am a good person or if I am just as cynical on the inside as I was last year. You don't know whether you can open to me or not. In fact… you don't even know if the ring I gave you is good… or evil, do you?"

She immediately let go off the ring and glared at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stop trying to control everything around you, Granger. It is impossible. Instead, try to focus on what you really, really want," he approached her slowly, his grey eyes shining.

"Oh, and pray tell, what do I really, really want?" she asked him angrily, taking a step back away from him.

"To be held… loved… just… being…" he recited softly, bringing his hand up to her face and gently caressing her cheeks. "Do you remember?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, she remembered. She remembered exactly what she had felt that first night under the stars. She had felt that it was a different Draco Malfoy speaking to her. She had felt that he was being sincere to her for once. She remembered that what he wanted the most in life was to actually… be loved.

Slowly she opened her eyes, leaned forward and gave him a very soft, tentative kiss on his lips. He kissed her back then slowly pulled away, his grey eyes searching hers.

"I remember," she told him softly.

Draco looked at her face with vivid interest, as if trying to burn a memory of her lovely features in his brain so he'd never forget. He smiled genuinely and lightly kissed her lips again.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning around and walking up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Harry suddenly. 

Hermione jumped up and turned around.

"Harry! Your frightened me so! What are you doing up at this time?" she asked quickly, her cheeks reddening.

"I asked you first," he said, walking around the couch and sitting down next to her, his face calm.

"Nothing really… and you?" she replied, sitting down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. It is becoming harder and harder as time goes by," he revealed wearily, resting his head back.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry sat up straight and faced her.

"Yes, I do. Hermione, I've been thinking about your Horcrux theory and about the presence of other members of Dumbledore's Army," he told her quickly. "I believe the time is approaching, Hermione. This time it's not my scar, I just feel it…"

"What do you feel will happen?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"The group will have to divide".

Hermione swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She knew that moment would come sooner or later. She had figured out the presence of so many people that excel at so many different magical areas had a meaning… One group would have to take care of the next-to-last Horcrux while the other would have to…

"I need to do this alone," he said, looking at her with determination shining in his eyes.

"What? Oh, no… no… Harry! We have been together through so much already! So yes, maybe I wasn't there when you faced you-know-who during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament and maybe I wasn't there when you and Dumbledore uncovered one of you-know-who's Horcruxes but, Harry, I've been here all the time for you! And I will definitely go with you!"

"This is a fine way to have this talk, without me!" said Ron suddenly, walking down the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory.

Harry smiled despite of himself. Deep inside he knew his friends would never want to abandon him, but he had to give them the choice. It was the only fair thing to do.

"You are not leaving without us, mate. We have been here for you in the past and we will continue to be in the future. So don't even think about being alone, because with us around, you'll never be!" he said firmly, sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him and then at Harry.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked him.

"We need to talk to the others first… we need to figure out where the last Horcrux is and how we are to take care of it. But I don't think we should wake them up, not now anyways," he said standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "I think I am ready to go to sleep now. Goodnight!"

"I think I'll go to sleep too. Good night, Ron," said Hermione standing up after Harry.

"Uh… wait a minute Hermione…"

Hermione turned around and faced Ron. She seemed slightly nervous as she reached for something she had around her neck. He didn't see what it was, and he really didn't care. He just wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Draco, but somehow, words failed him.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.

"I just…" he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What is it?" she demanded impatiently.

"Nothing…" he said finally, sinking in to the nearest couch and sighing.

"Oh… ok…" she said, walking away quickly before he changed his mind.

Ron followed her with his gaze until she walked out of sight and then focused on the flickering Common Room fire. He really wanted to ask her if she was dating Malfoy, or if she intended to. It really didn't matter anymore… they were going their separate ways and even if she was dating him they were forced to break up. Not that he wanted them to… he loved Hermione and cherished their friendship… he just didn't want her to date someone who would ultimately break her heart. His train of thought was broken, though, when he heard faint footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Oops… I didn't know you would still be here," said Anna Sophia softly, as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"It's alright… I was preparing to leave," he said, standing up.

Anna Sophia turned around and walked down the reminder of the stairs. She kept looking around the empty room as if expecting someone to jump out from behind a couch at any moment. She then focused her dark eyes on Ron's face and frowned.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… sad," she said, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Yes, I am fine…" he told her, forcing a smile on to his lips.

They remained like that, looking at each other for a moment longer, wondering what else to say. Anna Sophia shrugged and walked towards one of the window. She sat down on the chair nearest to the window and shivered. She was wearing long pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He could see why she was so cold. He took off his robe, walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She seemed surprised, but managed to smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You are welcome," he said, sitting down next to her. "Why are you awake?"

"There are too many things going through my mind right now. I… uh… _overheard_ your conversation with Harry and Hermione and though I always knew we would have to separate it is still sort of… shocking," she admitted, her voice low.

"You eavesdropped?" he asked, amused.

"Oh…" she shut her eyes, "Yes, I did. I saw Hermione leave and when I walked down the stairs I saw Harry and then you came out and I just stayed… I've never been good in being left out. I want to know things… I like to have some control over what happens to me and even though I have no say in this decision, I at least like to know…"

Ron laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think Harry would mind… and besides, you would have known soon enough," he assured her softly.

"I don't know that," she told him stubbornly. "I just wanted to make sure!"

"Yeah…" Ron's voice trailed off as he remembered Anna Sophia's strange gift.

And he also remembered her kiss… he couldn't quite forget that.

"Sophia… why did you kiss me?" he asked her suddenly.

"I felt like it?" she answered quickly, averting her eyes.

"Why did you feel like it?" he inquired.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked, a look of horror creeping on to her face.

"I never said that!" he said earnestly.

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"I just…"

"You just what?" she insisted.

"Lord… Sophia… I _loved _it!" he blurted out, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. "I loved it and I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop wondering _why_ you would kiss me… even if it was only on the cheek…"

Anna Sophia bit her bottom lip and searched in his eyes, as if trying to find out whether he was being honest or not. Her cheeks were also red, though they were partially hidden by her unruly dark locks.

"I don't know why I did it," she answered truthfully, her cheeks turning even redder. "And it is not normal for me to be this vulnerable".

Ron nodded in understanding. He wasn't used to feeling vulnerable either, but lately he had been feeling quite strange. He had never told anyone, but a lot of times, when he was near Harry, he felt guilty. He couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if Crookshanks _had_ killed Scabbers, who turned out to be Wormtail… the man that had betrayed Harry's parents and helped the Dark Lord rise to power once again. He wondered often if there was something he could have done to prevent Wormtail's escape.

He knew he couldn't have done anything different. Nobody could have figured out Scabbers was actually an Animagus wizard. But he still couldn't help but feel like he let his friends down…

Anna Sophia was hugging her legs and looking out the window, a dreamy expression on her pretty face. Ron took a deep breath and focused on the young woman sitting in front of him. He didn't think she liked him. After all, he was not a hero like Harry or a famous Quidditch player like Krum… he was just Ronald Weasley; Harry Potter's best friend… nothing more and nothing less.

"You guys have changed me so much," she whispered suddenly.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning his full attention back to her.

"I thought I was so great," she laughed and shook her head. "I thought I was smart, and I met Hermione. I thought I was cunning, and I met Ginny. I thought I was brave, and I met Harry. I thought I was determined… and I met you," she smiled sweetly at him. "I don't feel like I am a bad person, I am just starting to realize I am not the best person. And that's alright…"

"Well… you are great!" he assured her shyly.

"We all are. It was about time I understood that! My grandparents always tried to teach me that even though we are all different in the world, we are all special. I was too busy becoming a little rebel, I just didn't want to listen!" she bit her lip again. "They are probably more proud of me now than they've ever been".

"They have probably been proud of you all along!" Ron said.

"I can only hope. Thanks for saying that…"

"No problem".

Neither of them was sure of what to say next… so they remained silent, studying each other's features in the semi darkness. Ron was yearning to touch her cheek. It seemed to unnaturally soft… and when she smiled she got all these adorable dimples… He finally reached out and caressed her skin ever so softly. Anna Sophia closed her eyes and sighed.

"We should go to sleep," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and nodded quietly. He could tell, even though it was getting darker, that she was blushing.

"Thanks for lending me your robe," she said, taking it off and handing it to him.

"It's alright. Keep it. One gift deserves another, right?" he told her, his blue eyes shining.

"I guess," she laughed and put the robe on once again. "Goodnight!"

Ron watched her leave just as he had seen Hermione a few minutes earlier. He really didn't know what was happening between him and Anna Sophia. But he figured he really shouldn't worry… they would become separated soon. She knew this, and it was probably why she hadn't allowed anything else to happen between them.

Or maybe she just didn't want anything to happen between them. He couldn't know… it was impossible to tell. He laughed, shaking his head, as he muttered "women…" under his breath and walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Now... remember... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Real Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for all your awesome replies! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others!**

**Thank you, Whitelight, pinkicing and reader 101, I _will_ write more chapters! **

**Thank you, aznqudditchchick, I hope that answered your question! Sorry I took so long, girl! I am really trying to post as often as I can!**

**Wow, thanks Midori Aislinn, as I've said before, it's important to me to make the characters as faithful to the books as possible! I hope you liked this update!**

**LuciousLadyLucius, I am not sure a Pensieve scene would fit in my story right now. Just between us (and the rest of the readers!) I liked the Pensieve scenes in the books as well! THANKS again!**

**LOL TomFeltonismysecretLOVER, thanks for your review! I can't answer your questions, but you did get to see what the book said! I hope I didn't disappoint! Hope to see another review from you soon!**

**I am really glad you noticed Draco'sFireFairy, I am trying to have them evolve. I believe something Ms. Rowlings has done with each character is allowing them to develop their own, very distinctive personalities. I am trying to continue that the best I can. Thank you for reviewing!**

**LOL thanks Giselle! Don't worry about it; I will never forget this story. I love it too much! **

**Thank you VERY much, Yolanda. Your suggestions are very important to me and I take them all into account when I sit down to write new chapters. Thank you for your patience and I really hope I didn't let you down with what Hermione wrote!**

**I am glad you appreciate LONG author's notes, midnight vortex, LOL they take a long time to write, but I like to make my reviewers feel important, because to me, you ALL are. To me, Ron is a very complex character and most people don't realize how tough it must be for him to be Harry Potter's best friend; especially with the whole Scabbers-Wormtail business… I hope you liked this chapter!**

**LMAO nanoluvr, I do know what friends with benefits are! LOL a lot of my friends, in Law School, still like having them. I am married, so I am not into that, but it was fun when I was younger! LOL! I am glad you liked the symbolism of Sophie giving Ron her dagger. It seemed like something extremely important to me… Thank you for the long review! I just loved it!**

**And last, but certainly not least, Alexis Erika Rose! Thank you for taking time to read this story and I am really glad that you liked it! I try very hard to write correctly so the grammar mistakes are down to a minimum, but seeing as English is not my first language a few mistakes always slip out. I always use a spell check but sometimes the misspelled words are actually correct, just not in context. Oh well… thanks again!**

**I would like to remind you, or tell you, I am unsure if I told you before… if you access my profile page you will see that I created a forum for the story _Hatred and Confessions_. In it you can post questions, theories or anything you want related to the story. It is not a place to post reviews, though, just to discuss the story itself. If you have a couple of minutes to spare, go visit the forum and write whatever you want. Take full advantage of it… you can pressure me into writing faster through the forum LMAO!**

**Lots of Love,**

**K.**


	28. The Ultimate Choice

**SORRY for taking so long, but I actually wrote this chapter THREE times before finally posting it. Being sick, having an argument with someone, midterms and Writer's Block SUCK!**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Ultimate Choice

Ginny, Luna and Anna Sophia sat atop one of the many rocks surrounding the partially frozen lake and sighed. A fortnight had passed since the surprise Christmas Feast with their families. As time continued to pass, a feeling of dread began to creep into their minds and hearts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now becoming tighter than ever, and it was more often than not that they disappeared altogether, leaving the remaining members of the group looking at one another in confusion. Deep down, they all knew the time of separation was approaching, but none knew exactly what was going to happen.

"This is so stupid! Why can't we just ask Harry about his plan?" asked Luna suddenly, her voice not sounding remotely dreamy.

"He won't give us an answer, I know it," said Ginny stomping her feet angrily.

"How can you just _know_?" asked Anna Sophia softly, hugging her knees. "We all know he is planning to go after You-Know-Who… we just want to know… what are _we_ supposed to do while he's at it?"

"We are going with him, of course!" said Ginny indignantly.

"Then why are you so worried? Why are we all so worried?" asked Luna sensibly.

"Because she knows we are not going with him, that's why!" said Draco angrily, walking down to join them.

Neville and Viktor were trailing off after him, each lost in their own thoughts.

"It is honestly driving me mad! While we are all here those three went off to… who knows where and doing… who knows what! We have been studying every single day and we don't even know what is expected of us. How can you stand it?" he demanded.

"We merely trust him, Malfoy, what else can we do?" said Neville calmly, his eyes surveying the frozen surface of the lake.

"Why do you trust him? How do you know he really knows what he has to do?"

"We don't. It's called faith, Malfoy!" explained Ginny.

"Well… that is all well and good, but, if we are having all these doubts, shouldn't we talk about it with Harry and the others? I believe part of being a team is having good communication. And you, Ginny and Draco should know all about it, being Quidditch players and all!" said Viktor gruffly.

"That makes sense," said Anna Sophia, standing up and walking towards Viktor.

"What are you suggesting? That we go and confront him and make him tell us what he is planning to do?" asked Ginny, her cheeks reddening.

"No. We are not going to 'make' him tell us anything. We are simply going to tell him exactly what we think and exactly how we feel. He will have to understand that by keeping secrets from us he is dividing us, rather than uniting us under one cause!" Viktor explained passionately, pausing to look inside everyone's eyes. "We have been faithfully doing as we have been told since we arrived and it I believe he owes it to us."

"Alright then… where are they?" asked Luna suddenly.

"They're probably in the library," answered Draco nastily.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Knowing Hermione, she'd probably dragged Harry and Ron to the library to study with them. Without uttering another word, the group began to walk slowly towards the library. They were all dying to know what Harry was planning, but they were also scared of what it may be.

Draco and Ginny walked ahead of the group, silently, for once. Luna and Neville followed them closely, talking in whispers.

"You know he is planning to divide the group, don't you?" whispered Anna Sophia, who was at the end of the line with Viktor.

"I believe deep inside we all know this. But how is he planning that? And what are we expected to do?" he wondered.

"Well… if Hermione's theory is correct, then there are two Horcruxes left… Hufflepuff's cup and You-Know-Who himself," she told him softly, her hand reaching to where her dagger used to be.

"We will probably be sent to the Horcrux… while Harry faced You-Know-Who," he paused for a moment and grabbed her arm softly. "Sophia… where _is_ your dagger?"

Anna Sophia blushed a bit.

"I gave it to Ron, for protection," she took a deep breath and continued to walk. "I know he won't abuse it… it was the best choice, really!"

Viktor's lips curled into a funny smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you sure that is the only reason why you chose to give it to him?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and playfully shoved him away without giving him and answer. They remained silent as they came up to the Library's huge double doors. Ginny and Draco opened the doors and walked in, the rest of the group following closely.

"Do we really need to continue studying this? Hermione, I've read it ten times!" shouted Ron angrily.

"You don't really want to hear my answer to this, do you? Sit down and continue reading! I am sure you don't know half of it as well as you should!" commanded Hermione.

"I don't know whether I am surprised to hear you bickering or just grateful because it helped me find you," drawled Draco.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to face Draco and couldn't hide the shock from showing in their faces when they noticed the rest of the group was there with him. They were all in their winter gear, so they had obviously been outside, and each of their faces showed determination, so they obviously had been talking about them.

"What…?" began to ask Harry, standing up and walking towards them.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny, interrupting him.

Her blue eyes were opened wide and, from what Harry could tell, were brimming with tears. He approached her in an attempt to hug her, but she stepped back.

"I think we deserve to know!" she demanded angrily.

"Harry…" started Hermione slowly, her face turning red.

"We shouldn't talk here," said Harry softly. "Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower."

No one argued with him. They knew he was right. He walked on ahead and led everyone towards Gryffindor Tower, whispered the password and then allowed everyone to enter before him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked them all.

They had so many questions that for a full minute, no one managed to say anything. Suddenly, they all began talking at once, each louder than the other.

"Alright, that is enough! Harry will answer questions, but you need to ask him one at the time!" said Hermione.

"I believe Ginny should go first, then," said Neville patting Ginny's back softly.

No one debated over this. Each of them sat down on the nearest chair or cushion and waited for Ginny to formulate her question.

"I know you are planning to go after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but… where does that leave us? All this preparation… for what?" her voice trailed off.

"Well…" Harry began slowly, pondering each word before finally saying them. "Before we all set out, I had made up my mind about what was expected of me. There was a prophecy, it was placed under my name, and it ultimately became my prophecy. There _is_ such a thing as fate, and I can't run away from it, no matter how hard I try. I made a decision… I had to go out and destroy the remaining Horcruxes and have a final encounter with Voldemort…"

He glanced around the room, half expecting some of the members of the group to have flinched involuntarily at his saying Voldemort's name, but surprisingly enough, everyone, including Ron, seemed pretty calm. They had grown accustomed to hearing Harry say his name, even if they hardly ever pronounced it themselves.

"Ron and Hermione decided for themselves that they would not let me travel alone. They wanted to be with me, as they always have…" he gave them a grateful look. "Ginny told me I had to allow her to choose for herself and then the rest of you sort of… fell out of the sky for me. Each of you has something special, something that makes you unique and that makes this group stronger. But we need to face the facts… there are two Horcruxes left. There are nine of us… we are too noticeable if we travel together… we need to separate!"

"We are also noticeable if we travel as six, Harry," said Luna, pointing out the obvious in that dreamy way of hers.

"That's right, which is why we need to separate into three groups," interrupted Hermione standing up and joining Harry.

"_Three_ groups? What in the world for?" Draco blurted out.

Harry took out the fake locket he always carried with him and showed it to them.

"I think I know where it is. And I think it has not been destroyed… not really…"

"Wait… what?" asked Neville confused.

"While Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I stayed in Number 12 Grimmauld's place, we found a locket that looked just like this one. _But we couldn't open it_! We were set on throwing it away, but somehow it always kept coming back. We realized in the end that it was Kreacher… a house elf," Harry answered before anyone could ask, "Who kept bringing it back inside the house. We finally just forgot about it. But now it makes perfect sense. Regulus Black… RAB…"

Everyone remained silent, their mouths slightly agape.

"Who is Regulus Black?" asked Luna curiously.

"How will we be divided?" asked Anna Sophia at the same time, sounding breathless.

"Ron, Hermione and I will stay together. Draco, Luna, and Ginny will be another group while Neville, Viktor and Anna Sophia will be the last."

"WHAT? I need to stay with Looney and your girlfriend? Why couldn't I at least be with Sophia? At least I know _her_!" shouted Draco predictably.

Hermione stood up.

"You are one of the most knowledgeable in the Dark Arts in this group. Ginny conjures up the best curses and Luna is an expert in… Divination…" she took a deep breath and continued. "You will be going to Grimmauld's Place to check on the locket. In the meantime, Viktor, Neville and Anna Sophia will go check on Hufflepuff's cup. It's the only Horcrux we haven't located and we need Viktor's brains, Anna Sophia's instinct and Neville's bravery to…

"Longbottom's _bravery_? You must be joking!" spat Draco angrily. "This bit idiot only knows how to goof up on everything he is asked to do!"

"I do not!" shouted Neville angrily, standing up and facing Draco. "Yes, maybe I am not the best wizard in the world, but I am brave and I have always stood up for what I believed in, regardless of the consequences."

Hermione smiled guilty… she remembered having cursed Neville on their First Year with a full body bind because he wouldn't let them go and check on the Philosopher's Stone.

"Who is Regulus Black?" Luna insisted.

"I think you are being stupid! Why should Neville join Anna Sophia and Viktor when I am obviously a much better asset to their group?" said Draco.

"We can't place the three people that know more about Dark Arts together! Who would help the others?" Ron told him firmly.

"Who is Regulus Black?" asked Luna again, her voice trembling.

"And why do they get to go after the cup while I have to go to… wherever it is you sent me?" continued Draco paying absolutely no attention to Luna.

"Well…" Harry began.

"WHO IS REGULUS BLACK!" shouted Luna angrily, her face red.

Everyone's eyes opened wide and turned to face the angry blond. Her tiny hands were curled into fists and she was glaring at them all.

"I know you all think that I am not entirely sane, but I am. And I know more than a lot of you give me credit for. Now, I am asking a question and I believe I deserve as much respect as I give and someone should give me an answer. So I ask again… Who is Regulus Black?"

"He was Sirius's brother," answered Harry. "He became a Death Eater but was ultimately killed… due to treason," he said softly. "Sirius wasn't very fond of him… he believed that no one stopped being a Death Eater. I am inclined to believe the same, but…" he glanced at Draco. "I need to have _faith_."

"I will not change my mind in what I must do. I will, however, give you time to think about what you just learned. Ultimately, it will be your decision whether to stick around and do what I ask, or live your life any way that you want to. It is your choice…"

* * *

Ginny ran down to the lake and sat near its edge, her body a bundle of nerves as she tried digesting the information that had just been given to her. She felt tears running down her cheeks and she angrily dried them off. She was the youngest of seven children… she was the only girl of said family… she was Harry Potter's girlfriend… tears were reserved for others.

"Ginny?" asked Harry softly, approaching her.

"Yes?"

Harry sat down next to her and gazed at her flushed face for a moment. He, too, was a bundle of nerves. He rarely showed it anymore, but he was more scared that he let on. He knew deep inside that he was nothing more than a young wizard going after a full grown, Dark Wizard. Could he really survive that confrontation?

"I am sorry it has to be this way," he said finally, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand. "I would've gone alone, but Hermione and Ron…"

"If they can join you, why can't I?" she demanded to know, tears running down her cheek once again.

"They are different… you are different. Ginny, I need you now as much as I needed you before but your strength is needed where I placed you. Don't you see? This entire mission will fail without you… without all of them. I want you near me… but we need to let go, even if for a minute, in order to survive this!" he explained passionately, his eyes glowing.

"What if I refused to do this?" she asked him defiantly. "What if I insist going with you?"

Harry sighed.

"I would respect you…" he began. "But… you would have to respect me. And I decided I don't want you to join me," he said firmly.

Ginny looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach. For a few seconds she thought Harry would let her join him, but he had made up his mind. He chose to protect her over having her near. He chose to have her safe in the end that being together and having to mourn her loss later. She knew she was being extremely childish by challenging his decision, but she still wanted to try…

"Alright… I will do as you ask. And I will do my best," she said, her voice now steady and her face glowing with determination.

Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss caught her off guard, but she still warmed up to it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

"Thank you," he breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. "You have no idea how much this means to me… thank you!"

Ginny smiled and rested her red haired head on his shoulder. They would separate soon, but they still had now. And now she would show him just how much she loved him so that he would remember what love felt like in the end…

* * *

**I am well aware this chapter is extremely short compared to others, but I was desperate to post already… more to come soon, I promise! Now please REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Real_ Author's Notes:**

**WHERE'S NIBS? Just missing that girl…**

**LuciousLadyLucius: I am getting very excited and I just wanted to share this with you… Pensieve coming soon! LOL! And thank you so much for your kind words… I know a lot of people don't like OC's but I still ventured into that territory with Anna Sophia, I am pleased at how it is coming out. Thanks again and review this one too please!**

**Thanks, Yolanda, I believe the world does need more hope. I can almost guarantee a happy ending, though there are many things that need to happen in between that might not be so happy… but hey… life's not perfect! Thanks again sweetie and I am looking forward for more reviews!**

**Whoops… you are right harrypotterfreak93, I just completely spaced. Please pretend I wrote _step_-mother! Thank you for your email and I am extremely sorry for taking this long! I won't do that again, I promise!**

**LOL nadeen, by separating I mean one group, in this case two groups, will go one way to do part of the mission while the other takes care of other business. But all in the Good side… for now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I am really sorry I delayed so much, Giselle! I hope I haven't lost you as a reader! That would be a shame! As for Anna Sophia-Ron-Krum triangle… read on! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**AMY! (inappropriatename) it's so great to have you back! I did miss you TONS! About time! LOL! Sorry I took so long to load another chapter, but it has been crazy! As for the communicating bit… I'll get back to you on that one as soon as Hermione figures out how they'll do it! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Thank you for being so understanding, aznqudditchchick, it means a lot! And thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep coming back!**

**Thank you, CapeGirl317, strawberrygurl, reader 101 and pinkicing101. I apologize once again for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Hehehe… thanks nanoluvr, that theory has been going on for awhile and I particularly agree with it. So yeah I am incorporating it into this fanfic. I hope you like it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Wow, Mollie, thank you SO much for your review! It was so amazing, you have no idea! I know a lot of people were a bit hesitant about Anna Sophia at first, and I know that at first she is a perfect candidate for Mary Sue flaming, but I've tried very hard to have her grow out of her shell and become a human being. Also… although I enjoy writing about her, this story is not about her… it's about Harry and his prophecy. It is really an honor to me when I read reviews like yours! Thanks again and I hope you continue enjoying this story. Voldemort kicking action coming up!**

**Thank you, firefly820! I hope this continues to be one of the best stories you've read so far! Please continue reviewing!**

**Thank _you_ for continuing to read this story, midnight vortex and I hope that despite my delay, you will continue to do so! Thank you so much for your review and for always making me smile through writer's block!**

**Last, but definitely not least, TomFeltonismysecretLOVER, its ok you took your time to review… sorry I took so long to update! I hope to see more of you around! And Ron… I think he's just so misunderstood! I really believe he has a gentle soul deep inside, I like to see it shine through once in awhile… I am glad you like it!**

**Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the delay!**

**Kendal**


	29. Tonight's the Night

**After this, everything is going to change!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Tonight's the Night

"The time has come".

Harry sighed softly and began to pace around what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. He would pause once in awhile and look at the painting of his old headmaster and mentor, sigh again and continue his pacing. He wasn't sure why he wasn't ready to hear it was time to leave the comfort of Hogwarts and face his destiny, but he just wasn't. Part of him was eager to do what he knew he must; the other part cherished life and was scared that he might not return from this adventure. He'd previously had Professor Dumbledore to guide him… what did he have now?

"I already told you my plans, yet you have not told me what you think of them. Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" he murmured angrily, glaring at Dumbledore's portrait.

"You need to find what works for you, Harry, not what works for me. If you feel you have made the right decisions, then what do you need my approval for? After all…" he winked, "I am but a painting on the wall!"

Harry tried to see the humor behind Dumbledore's comment, but he really could not. He shook his head and continued pacing.

"I wish you could give me some sort of signal that everything will be alright. Last year I was with you and I trusted that, no matter what happened, you were there and you'd protect me. Now I feel like everyone looks up to me in some way and that I might not be able to rise to the occasion," he took a deep breath and once again glared at the old man's portrait. "What if you made a big mistake? What if I can't do this?"

Dumbledore's portrait looked slightly hurt at his comment but quickly shrugged it off.

"You speak as though I planned my demise!" he scolded. "There is such a thing called 'free will', Harry. I did not tell Professor Snape to kill me. It was his choice, and as for the other question… I trust you Harry. I still stand by what I said last year…"

"Out of everything you said I can't seem to recall one that you should stand by," interrupted Harry impatiently.

"Your life is, and always will be, more valuable than mine," said Dumbledore firmly. "It is time you come to terms with that, in fact… I thought you had…"

Harry blushed.

"Thank you, Professor. It means a lot to me that you think so highly of me, but… my friends are risking their lives… I feel that they would not if it weren't for me and…"

"You are valuable, Harry, but you mustn't think so highly of yourself," Dumbledore's portrait winked mischievously. "They have made this choice for various reasons, and though some are persuaded by the fact that you would otherwise be facing your destiny alone, they all have their motives".

"Do they?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes. Though they will not tell you what they seek. And the opportunity you have given them by respecting their decision to face this peril is invaluable to them. Focus on the task that lays ahead for you, Harry, and let others do what they must. You will find that somehow, the burden will be eased…"

Harry nodded in agreement although deep in his heart he still felt unsettled. He hadn't had a choice coming into this, Lord Voldemort had made the choice for him the night he killed his parents…

"Draco's choice was made for him when his parents were in jeopardy…" pondered Harry out loud.

"Yes…"

"Neville Longbottom's parents are both permanently ill due to Bellatrix…"

"You are beginning to understand. Harry, all of these people had Lord Voldemort hurt them in some way. They had the same moment in time as you did… a moment in which they had to choose whether to do what's right or what is easy. Admire them for their strength, which is the same quality I still admire in you," Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Thank you again, Professor…"

* * *

Ron opened his blue eyes wide and stared around the room. He reached for his watch and wasn't surprised in the least to find that it was midnight. He'd been having problems falling asleep every night and when he finally did, he'd be awakened by nightmares.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself standing up and preparing to walk downstairs.

As he draped his robe around his body as his mind wandered back to the dream he'd been having. At first, everything was fine… it was him, Harry and Hermione trying to find their way towards… something… then suddenly the Dark Lord had appeared. The last thing he remembered was a flash of green light and the sound of someone falling on the ground. He would always wake up before being able to focus on the body long enough to tell who it was. That, of course, was what made the dream so scary. What if it was Harry? What if it was Hermione? He couldn't even tell who'd done the _Avada Kedavra_…

He took a deep breath and walked out of the room, closing the door as silently as he could behind him and walking downstairs. He was greeted with a roaring fire and a small figure sitting right in front of it… Anna Sophia. Ron couldn't help but smile when he noticed she was wearing the robe he'd given her.

"Hey," he called out softly, trying not to scare her.

Anna Sophia turned around to face him. She was wearing her untamable curly hair in a messy bun atop of her head. Her face looked slightly blotchy and her bottom lip was swollen, as if she'd bitten into it too hard and had caused it to bleed. Ron quickened his pace and sat down next to her.

"Sophia…" he started, immediately reaching out and gingerly touching her lip. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and let out the breath she'd been holding. He removed his hand from her face, fearing that he'd gone too far by touching something as… private… as her lips.

"I am just being stupid, is all," she finally said, her voice extremely soft.

Ron gave her a quizzical look and then turned to stare at the fire. He wasn't sure if she'd be angry at him for not demanding another answer, but he really didn't feel like having a row with anyone… especially her.

Anna Sophia turned to look at the fire, but quickly looked back at him. He felt her stare and looked back at her.

"Viktor asked me if the only reason I'd given you my dagger is because I think you won't abuse its use…" she blurted out, biting her lower lip again.

"Was that the only reason?" he asked curiously, yearning to touch her lip again to prevent her from biting it.

She seemed slightly troubled at his question. She stopped biting her lip and sighed very softly, her eyes still on his face.

"No," she admitted. "It was not."

Ron's heart began to beat faster. Could it be that maybe… just maybe… she'd chosen him because she felt something other than friendship for him? Could it be?

"Oh!" she lamented, looking down at her hands. "How I hate this!"

"Huh? Hate what?"

"This! Feeling so vulnerable! I am sure we will have to separate soon and I should be focusing on the task ahead, just like Neville and Viktor are and yet here I am feeling sort of scared and confused and…" her voice trailed off. "I am really scared, Ron…" she sighed.

"Hey… it's not bad to show that you have feelings, love," he opened his eyes wide realizing what he'd just said.

Too late, she'd heard.

"Love?" she asked, the corners of her mouth tilting up to a tentative smile.

"Is what makes us different from You-Know-Who!" he added quickly.

Her smile faded. He knew he'd messed up the moment he pronounced those words.

"Oh yes, so does Harry say. Professor Dumbledore used to say the very same thing. I never quite understood it until Hermione sort of cleared it up for me. I still think it's strange… but in a way it makes sense," she rambled on, hugging her knees and moving away from him.

"It does… But… really… why did you give _me_ your dagger? If you truly think about it, Harry needs it more than I do."

Anna Sophia ignored him and continued staring at the fire. She had a very faraway look in her eyes, as if she was looking at the fire without really seeing it. As if she was somewhere else but there. Ron sat back, his head resting for a moment on one of the cushions and wondered briefly if he should say something.

"Thank you," he said finally.

"What for?" she asked, turning to him.

"I've been Harry Potter's best friend for over six years. During that time I've been only that, Harry Potter's best friend. I've had no additional personality… People basically ignore me to go to him and yet, you…" he smiled at her shyly, "You choose me. You gave me something that once belonged to your father. I can't…" he shook his head and laughed, unable to believe that he was actually speechless.

"You can't…?" she inquired, moving a bit closer to him and studying him intently.

"I can't believe that out of everyone here you thought of _me_. I am honored… thank you," he breathed deeply after pronouncing the last words.

Anna Sophia's face brightened considerably. She smiled, took a deep breath and faced him again. Ron waited patiently for her to speak; he sensed that whatever she wanted to say was actually important. As he waited, he admired her face, which looked more beautiful than usual by the fire light.

"Oh… what do I have to lose?" she muttered just loud enough so that Ron would hear her.

Before Ron could react, Anna Sophia moved forward and pressed her lips softly against his. After a few seconds, Ron whirred into motion and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly closer in an attempt to keep her there for as long as he could. He didn't want her to pull back and run away, leaving him alone and confused. He wanted to understand her, feel her, and get to know her beyond the snippets she told him about her life.

It was her who finally broke the kiss. He wasn't sure when she'd wrapped her arms around his neck but there they were. She pressed her forehead against his, keeping her dark eyes closed as she regained her composure. Ron, on the other hand, kept his blue eyes wide open; he wanted to make sure what had happened was not a dream or a figment of his overactive imagination.

Yes… Anna Sophia _had_ kissed him…

"Did you call me 'love', Ron?" she asked timidly, opening her eyes and looking into his.

Ron laughed and placed a very light kiss on her lips.

"I did…" he admitted, his cheeks blushing.

She smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him. Her eyes were now once again looking at the fire. He held her firmly, not wanting the moment to end.

"So… what now?" she ventured to ask.

"Now we take this moment and treasure it. We both know where life is about to take us… we need as many happy memories as we can to make it through it all," he said sensibly, resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

"Why did I get the worse of this deal?" asked Draco surly, pacing through the Gryffindor Common Room, occasionally stopping to glance out the window.

"You did not… I swear… we just… we did what we had to do. You are the most knowledgeable of us all in Dark Arts. It is important that this Horcrux is destroyed and only you would know for sure," explained Hermione, yawning.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He was stuck with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Although in his mind he'd always known that he would not be joining Harry, Ron and Hermione wherever they were headed, he had harbored some hope that he would at least be able to be with Anna Sophia, whom he'd known his entire life.

"Well… if I have to be part of any group with Weaslette and Looney, then why couldn't you all at least send us after Hufflepuff's cup?" he asked, not wanting to let go off the subject.

Hermione sighed. She knew Draco would be difficult about the group placement, but still, she expected some sort of understanding from him. Boy was she ever mistaken!

"Ginny has seen the locket before. She knows exactly where it is. And you are the only one, apart from Viktor, that truly masters how to destroy a Horcrux. Your task is as important as the others… you must understand that!"

"Believe me when I tell you, Hermione that I am trying. Do try to be a bit more understanding!" he drawled, sitting down on one of the nearby chairs, a copy of _Hogwarts a History_ laid open on his lap.

"Why in the world are you reading that now?" she asked, unable to resist.

Draco shrugged.

"I feel like it?" he retorted lamely before snapping the book close once again.

"Is this the only reason you asked me to meet you down here at this hour? It is nearly five in the morning! I would like to get a few more hours of sleep!" asked Hermione as she stood up.

"No. This is not the reason I asked you to meet me here at this time," he stood up as well and faced the petite brunette in front of him. "Do you remember the ring I gave you for Christmas?"

Hermione reached around her neck and pulled out the delicate necklace. He smiled when he realized that she had not taken it off since he had given it to her.

"Remember what I told you it does?"

"Oh, yes… You said that if I was ever in any trouble, someone would come to my aid. Though I don't see how that is ever possible seeing as it is only a silver ring and…"

"It does just that, Hermione, regardless of your doubts. Whenever you are in deep danger, only then, someone will come and help you. I promise you that. Just… take it in the palm of your hand and wish for it. It will come," he assured her, the look on his face changing from annoyance to concern.

"You really do care, don't you?" she wondered, her eyes scanning his expression with interest.

Draco shrugged and began to pace once again.

"Don't feel too important," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't," she assured him, grabbing his arm gently and turning him around to face her.

He smiled tentatively down at her. She looked extremely weary, but very pretty all the same. He leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. She sighed and leaned into him, giving in to the kiss quickly. He grabbed her face with his hands and gently caressed her cheeks and hair as he continued to kiss her. She allowed him to do so for a couple of seconds before finally pulling away.

"I truly don't know what you feel for me… I don't even know how I feel!" she started, her cheeks reddening. "All I know is, regardless of what happens, I don't want to forget it. And neither should you!"

"I never said I…"

"I know!" she interrupted quickly. "I am just saying…"

"Hermione… you know the day in which we are leaving, don't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Actually… no, I don't," she said sincerely.

Draco grabbed her hand and sat down, pulling her down with him. She snuggled into him, not really thinking about their closeness, but of his question. When were they leaving?

Suddenly, they heard the scraping of the House painting on the floor.

"Interesting…" said Harry as he walked into the room, his green eyes shining with curiosity. "So that is what made you change a bit," he told Draco coolly.

"Harry…" Hermione began her heartbeat quickening.

Harry shook his head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You are a big girl, Hermione, capable of making your own decisions. And besides, in a time like this… I guess love is all we have…"

"We are not in love!" Draco and Hermione said in unison, their faces blushing.

"Did you practice that?" Harry asked amused. "Oh well, never mind about that. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"To us?" asked Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"To Hermione alone, really, but it doesn't matter that you are here. We should all be here. It's time to leave."

"What? Now?" Hermione asked unable to hide her shock.

"Not right away… tonight," he told her simply.

The three remained silent for a couple of minutes, pondering over Harry's announcement. The time had come… they only had but a few hours to prepare themselves to set out on a journey that none actually knew where it would take them. Months of preparation had come down to that moment.

"Should I wake the others?" asked Hermione trying to remain calm, and failing miserably.

"No. If they are still asleep, let them. Especially Ron, he's been having nightmares almost every night!" said Harry sitting down.

"What kind of nightmares?" Draco asked almost immediately.

"I don't know. He won't tell me," Harry answered, closing his eyes. "You two should also get some sleep…"

"We all should," said Hermione firmly, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him up to his feet. "After tonight, I am unsure how much rest we'll actually be getting!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this! If you did… REVIEW! If you didn't… REVIEW and tell me why! LOL**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I know I always leave nice, long replies to everyone who reviews my story, but I am in a big hurry and I won't be able to do so. I would still like to thank you all for taking time to read and review my story:**

**LuciousLadyLucius**

**slytherin princess 05**

**perkarhol.gr**

**Yolanda, **

**JessMostrioni'sLove**

**aznqudditchchick**

**harrypotterfreak93**

**Account345567**

**pinkicing101**

**nanoluvr, **

**amaya421, **

****

**There were a couple of interesting questions asked and I really want to answer those:**

**1. I am extremely happy that most people have been able to embrace Anna Sophia. Although physically she is 'good looking', Sophia has a lot of problems and is far from perfect. Even though it might be surprising, her biggest problem is with self-esteem. I am unsure whether Sophia will tell her entire life story, but if she does, it will probably have to be in another story. If you wish to know more about Sophia, drop a message in my forum and let me know.**

**2. There IS power in numbers, but there are also a lot of perils. As Sophia pointed out, a group of nine people is too noticeable. They would never be able to conceal themselves properly. Sometimes, in order to succeed, you must separate and do things in steps. This is what Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking when they decided to divide the group. Three groups cover a lot more ground than one big group.**

**3. Someone asked to know the plan to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I asked Harry and he gave me the strangest look… Something along the lines of 'If I tell you know you won't read the end of my adventure, now would you?' WINK! LOL! Thanks for the question and nice long review, TomFeltonismysecretLOVER!**

**Thanks again, everyone! Hope you had an amazing Easter Weekend!**

**Much love,**

**K.**


	30. The Parting of Ways, Vol 2

**Consider this my Mother's Day gift. **

**Ok… I know most of you are not mothers, but you deserve a gift once in awhile, don't you? )**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Parting of the Ways, Vol. 2

Harry sat by himself out in the Hogwarts grounds. His eyes wandered aimlessly around the place, taking in as many memories as he could. The night was rapidly approaching and he couldn't help but feel scared… and excited, and a lot of others things he couldn't quite place. The group had taken the news fairly well… they had all expected to be moving out soon. Now they were all busy wandering around Hogwarts and preparing for their journey in their own ways.

Neville, Viktor and Anna Sophia had retreated to the Room of Requirement to discuss possible locations for the cup Horcrux. Ginny and Luna were trying to get Draco to speak to them civilly in order to make a plan on how to destroy the locket, if the Horcrux within it was, indeed, undestroyed. Ron and Hermione had gone to visit Hagrid a final time and though Harry joined them briefly, he now wanted to be by himself.

Quietly, he went over his plan, making sure he had not forgotten something important. After a few more minutes of reviewing everything he had planned and everything he had told the other members of the group, he stood up from his spot on the ground.

"We were wondering when we should come to you," said Hermione softly, as she and Ron approached him. "We didn't want to disturb you".

Harry turned around and smiled to his friends. He was genuinely grateful to them for having chosen to remain with him. And after his last conversation with Dumbledore's portrait, he had come to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could have done to persuade them from following him.

"I was just thinking about… everything…" he smiled again and placed his arm around Hermione. "Don't worry about a thing…"

Hermione nodded, smiling back at him.

"I trust you, Harry. I know everything will be alright in the end. I just know it…"

Ron reached down to this belt and touched Anna Sophia's dagger. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Yes, he too was sure that everything would be alright in the end. Yes, he too had hope…

"She's right, mate. Don't worry about us…" he told him, patting his back.

"You will be with me… so I hope you understand that it is not exactly you who I am worried about right now," confessed Harry, looking at the surface of the lake.

"We understand, mate," said Ron seriously, placing his hand on his friend's shoulders. "Believe me, we do!"

Hermione smiled shyly. She wasn't all that worried for Draco. She knew he could take good care of himself, so he wouldn't exactly get hurt that easily. She was concerned, though, over that fact that Voldemort wanted Harry for himself, so it was very probable that the Death Eaters would focus on _them_ rather than Harry. She wasn't really sure if that made her feel better or worse.

"There you are!" said Luna softly, walking towards them.

The trio turned around and faced the rest of the group. They had all changed their clothes to garments that would allow them to remain inconspicuous among muggles. Ginny, Anna Sophia and Luna were wearing jeans, hooded jackets and boots. Draco, Viktor and Neville were wearing jeans as well, but their jackets were slightly heavier than those the girls wore. They were all carrying backpacks.

"It seems like we are ready," said Harry softly, his eyes never straying from Ginny's face.

"As ready as we will ever be," she informed him.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled a bag of coins. Quietly, and without any explanation, she handed everyone their own Silver Sickle. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco began to study it, trying to find out where all messages were supposed to be written. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't bother looking for messages, I learned a bit from the last time I created these," she gave Draco a look and turned her attention back to the coin. "This time, you will not write messages, but you will touch the center of the coin," she pressed the center of her Sickle as demonstration.

"Ouch!" yelled Neville, dropping his coin on the floor.

"It's hot!" pointed out Viktor, looking quite fascinated.

"Not only that, but when we are apart, it will pinpoint the exact location of the person making the call…" Hermione explained excitedly.

"Does it? I don't see anything!" said Anna Sophia.

"You won't _see_ it, you'll _feel_ it. And, of course, you will Apparate to wherever you are summoned!"

Harry frowned.

"What if someone other than us nine gets a hold of this coin? Won't they be able to lure us into a trap?" he asked, studying the coin.

"They won't be able to use it. Not if they haven't signed this!" Hermione produced a small piece of parchment from the bag she was still holding. "Unlike the one I had you sign during 5th year, this list allows you to actually be able to use that coin. I will be keeping this parchment close to me at all time… trust me. It will work!" she told them, taking out a muggle pen and offering it to the group.

Neville quickly grabbed the pen and signed his name. He smiled at Hermione for a moment and mouthed 'I trust you'. Hermione smiled back.

"Why do we have to sign with this cheap muggle pen?" Draco asked predictably as he studied the thing.

"It has ink inside of it, so I don't have to be carrying a bottle with me everywhere I go!" she answered, rolling her eyes. "Just sign your name!"

After everyone had signed their names on the list, Hermione proceeded to turn around, roll the parchment and hide it. No one saw where she'd hidden it.

"Hermione… would you lend me your pen for a minute?" requested Viktor politely.

"Uh, sure!" she said, giving him the pen.

Anna Sophia took out her wand. Viktor threw the pen in the air.

"_Reducto_!"

The pen burst into tiny pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another curiously.

"No one carries a bottle of ink and a quill at a time like this. But anyone could have stolen that pen and signed their names into your little list…" explained Anna Sophia.

"Of course… _if_ they find it," said Hermione coyly.

Anna Sophia gave Hermione a quizzical look. The look on her face quickly changed, though, and turned into a sheepish smile. She approached her friend and hugged her.

"Stay safe," Anna Sophia whispered her voice breaking.

It was time. The group slowly approached one another and began to hug and whisper words of encouragement. Draco allowed people to merely shake his hand… he had changed, but not _that_ much.

"Be good," Hermione told him when they were finally face to face. "And protect each other. All you have right now is them… and them you!"

Draco breathed deeply and looked down at the grass. He knew he'd have to say goodbye to her at some point, but now that the moment had arrived, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he kiss her? Did he want to? Did she want to? What would the others say?

"Remember what I told you," he said finally, pointing to his chest.

Hermione nodded, remembering the ring he'd given her. She smiled at him and, despite of his previous shuns to everyone else who attempted to hug him, wrapped her lithe arms around him. He hugged her back, burying his face on her shoulder. Even though he would never admit it, he was scared for all of them. They'd had a glimpse of what Voldemort could do… he'd seen him do far worse things, and he'd help him do it.

They let go and turned to face the others. Ron and Anna Sophia were embraced and Ron seemed to be whispering something in her ear. They watched in amazement as she gently moved her face and kissed his lips very softly.

"Will wonders never cease?" asked Draco out loud.

Ron pulled back from the kiss.

"And here's to seeing that they never do!" he said happily, kissing Anna Sophia's button nose and smiling down at her.

Anna Sophia smiled back at him and blushed.

"We need to get down to Hogsmeade and from then on, we go our separate ways. Let's go!" instructed Harry firmly, walking on ahead.

* * *

After the parting of ways, Viktor, Neville and Anna Sophia found themselves at the very beginning, back on the cemetery where Harry and she had met for the first time.

"What do we know?" asked Neville.

"Harry told us that the locket Horcrux was hidden in the cave You-Know-Who had terrified some kids when he was younger. So we have to think… what other places have been milestones in his life?" said Viktor, sitting down on the ground.

"Well… I would say Harry's house, but he died there (in a way), so I doubt he had time to hide anything in there!" pointed out Anna Sophia, sitting down next to Viktor.

"What about the house he stole the cup from in the first place?" Neville asked, while pacing around the place.

"That might as well be true, but also… that locket belonged to his mother. Wouldn't he have hidden it in the house where his grandfather lived?" mused Viktor.

"He hid Marvolo's Ring in there. Why would he risk hiding two Horcruxes in the same place?" pointed out Anna Sophia wisely. "What else do we know about You-Know-Who? Where else did he torture someone to death or something of the sort?"

"Well… there _is_ his father's house…" said Neville quietly.

Viktor and Anna Sophia stood up at once.

"Go on…" said Viktor.

"During 4th Year, after Harry emerged from the maze with Cedric, he told the others what had happened, and he told others about the dreams he'd had. Up until then he didn't trust me much. It wasn't distrust; he was just not that close to me. After 5th Year, that changed. In his dreams, You-Know-Who was back at his father's mansion and he killed a muggle there. Apparently, they all found out later the history of the mansion and how You-Know-Who had killed his father and his family back then…" Neville paused for a minute. "Maybe, just maybe, he hid that cup there…"

"That… is very likely; Neville…" said Anna Sophia approaching Neville and giving him a reassuring smile. "Do you know the place?"

"I think so… hold on…"

Anna Sophia placed her hand on Neville's right shoulder. Viktor took Anna Sophia's hand in his. Almost at once, the three felt the horrible sensation of being squeezed through a very small tube. The feeling stopped as quickly as it had begun.

"I think this is the place," Neville informed them quietly, eyeing the huge, sinister looking mansion.

"Alright then… let's try to find the entrance…" said Viktor, holding on to Anna Sophia's hand and dragging them forward to the front door.

The Riddle Mansion looked like a place that held lots of terrifying secrets concealed within. Ivy plants clung to its stone walls and covered most of the windows. After Frank Bryce had been killed, no one tended to the Riddle Mansion's garden, so the plants had basically taken over the place. It was next-to-impossible to find a door without cutting down some of the greenery.

"Look," pointed Anna Sophia.

Viktor and Neville followed her finger to see whatever it was she wanted them to see. It was an archway that led into a vastly weeded garden. She let go off Viktor's hand and ran towards it, curiosity taking over her judgment.

"Anna Sophia! Stop!" said Viktor quickly, running after her. Neville followed suit.

Anna Sophia paid no heed and ran towards the archway. Just as she was about to enter the garden, something seemed to hit her with incredible force. She flew backwards into the air, screaming.

"Sophia!" shouted Viktor, taking out his wand. "_Consto temporis_!"

The small woman was suddenly suspended in midair. Her scream got caught up in her throat as time seemed to have stopped around them.

"Neville! Go and get her!" he instructed Neville.

He quickly complied. He ran towards Anna Sophia and pointed her wand towards her while whispering _"Locomotor"_. He gently guided her body down towards the ground and knelt down next to her, taking her in his arms.

Viktor flicked his wand and at once, Anna Sophia began to cough. She held on to Neville for dear life, still completely unaware of what had happened.

"Are you alright?" asked Viktor, gently removing her hair from her face.

"What the hell just happened?" she shouted, still quite disturbed.

"It seems you have found the door," he informed her sweetly, trying to calm her down. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I got her," said Neville dismissively, helping Anna Sophia stand up.

She held on to him for awhile longer, her eyes scanning the archway warily. The three of them began to walk towards it slowly, pondering over why You-Know-Who would place a Horcrux in the mansion's garden.

"How do we get in?" she asked.

"Harry told us the last time, they had to use human blood to get into the cave…" said Neville carefully.

"You-Know-Who wouldn't use the same method twice, would he?" wondered Viktor, passing his hand over the archway without touching it. "And how could we place blood in it if we can't even touch it?"

"Pain…" said Neville, sounding extremely sad.

Anna Sophia who'd just let go off Neville gasped loudly.

"You don't mean… it can't be…"

"The Cruciatus Curse…" whispered Viktor gravely, shaking his head forlornly. "It can't be…"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. The cave doorway opened with blood… which is almost always a signal of approaching death. And this one opens which pain, which is why it inflicted pain on you…" Neville explained, his blue eyes wide open.

"Wait… if what you say is true, then my screams should have opened it! And it did not…" Anna Sophia breathed with relief.

"We don't know for sure. We were too worried for you to notice what happened to the door as you flew into the air!" pointed out Viktor.

"What will you have us do then? Should I touch the door again and scream so that you may open it?" she said nastily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Perform the Cruciatus on me!" said Neville just as Viktor was preparing to retort Anna Sophia's comment.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Neville, are you crazy? That is pain like you have never felt before in your life! You will be begging for death before it is over!" Anna Sophia said this all very quickly, her eyes burning with tears. "I refuse to do this!"

"This is not your choice to make. I know about the Cruciatus and I know what it can do! We have no choice! If we want to get in, one of you will have to curse me!"

"Or me," offered Viktor calmly. "You don't have to go through this…"

Neville held out his hand, motioning Viktor to remain silent.

"I want to. Do not deny me this, please…"

Before he could change his mind, Viktor took out his wand and pointed it towards Neville. Anna Sophia closed her eyes for a moment and placed her hands over her ears.

"_Crucio_" he whispered.

Soon, the silence that had surrounded them previously was broken by Neville's piercing screams. He dropped down on the floor and writhed helplessly as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Anna Sophia tried to focus on the archway; her own eyes were welling with tears. Suddenly, the entrance to the garden seemed to change… in its place, a wooden door appeared.

"Viktor!" she shouted, trying to be heard over Neville's scream. "Viktor you can stop! Let's go!"

She reached for the doorknob and was relieved when she found that she could touch it. She quickly turned the knob and opened the door.

Viktor pulled his wand back, causing the ray that had been tormenting Neville to stop. He quickly grabbed his friend and practically carried him through the door. It closed quickly behind them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a flask of a crimson liquid. She gave Neville a mouthful. He coughed almost immediately.

"God, what is that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Forget that! How do you feel?" she asked worriedly, drying the cold sweat that had formed in his forehead with a black handkerchief.

"I've been better. What is this place?" he wondered, looking around.

Anna Sophia stood up and looked around as well. They were not in the garden they had seen before… they were in fact in a very beautiful forest. If they remained silent for long enough, they could hear birds chirping and the gentle movement of the trees as they swayed in the breeze.

"What in the World…?"

"It's a trap… he is luring us into a false sense of security!" said Viktor quickly. "Sophia…"

The beautiful girl nodded her head in acknowledgement and opened her arms, seemingly reaching up to the heavens. Neville and Viktor were both lifted up into the air high above the trees.

"Can you see anything?" she yelled.

"Only trees as far as I can see…" said Viktor, using his hands as a visor from the sun.

"I see something… but… it can't be!" he pointed towards something. "Start walking in the direction I am pointing and do not let us down!" he said, still sounding shrilly.

Anna Sophia looked up at Neville. He stared straight into her eyes.

"Trust me…"

She took a deep, calming breath and began to walk, keeping her arms high as she did so.

"Is that what I think it is?" wondered Viktor, his voice sounding surprised.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. "Am I going the right way?"

"Yes, do go on!" instructed Neville.

Anna Sophia walked slowly, minding each step she took and looking all around her. She didn't trust that forest, and she wasn't sure how wise it was to just walk into it without taking any precautions. But she was curious as well, and she wanted to see what the other two were obviously looking at.

Suddenly, though a gap in the trees, she saw it. It was a golden basin sitting atop a huge boulder. Even from afar she could tell the basin was full of a silvery substance. She quickened her pace.

"It's a Pensieve!" she shrieked, dropping her arms down.

* * *

**You know I love to know what you think about it all… so please REVIEW!**

* * *

**Notes from Kendal's Office:**

**Alright, I am finally on the final chapters of _Hatred and Confession_. I won't tell you how many chapters are left, but I promise the final chapter is written and it will end as JK Rowling plans to end the Final Chapter on Book 7… with the word "scar". Want to know more? Stay tuned!**

**Now, for shout outs…**

**Thank you VERY much for your kind review, englandrules! You definitely made it into my list of good reviewers! (Although I am not picky, I love all my reviewers!) Thanks for the feedback on Anna Sophia, it means a lot! I hope you become a regular during these final chapters! I'll be looking forward to reading what you have to say…**

**Thanks, TomFeltonismysecretLOVER! I know Harry seems sort of distant, but people are paying attention to him, he just wants to keep to himself. You know the feeling you get when you are about to do something you really don't want to do but you know you have to? The feeling that you just want to be left alone to think? That is what Harry is going through right now. But it won't last long… I promise!**

**I was missing you Sapphyre Phoenix (nanoluvr)! Thanks for liking the Ron/Anna Sophia kiss. I know some did not, but they are just so great together! You will find out more about Ron's dreams very soon! I hope you continue to stick around until the end of the story!**

**Thank you, Pprincess17, pinkicing101, Cant take the sky from me and aznqudditchchick for your awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**Molly (Nibs) left a review around there somewhere… it's GREAT to have you back and I hope you like what I've written so far!**

**Yolanda, I love having you around! I am glad you liked the Ron/Anna Sophia pairing! Hugs and Kisses to you! Thanks for reviewing.**

**And last, but most certainly not least… LuciousLadyLucius! You were the first to review Chapter 29, which is why I replied to your review personally. Thank you very much for being such a loyal reader and I hope you continue to be, even with the Ron/Sophia pairing. LMAO I just couldn't help it! You'll learn more about Sophia soon… I think… WINK!**

**Much Love,**

**K.**


	31. Horcruxes Found

**I am extremely proud to say I got top grades for all my classes this year! YAY! So, although I am still working and studying during the summer, it will be less burdensome, so you will see this story end before the summer fades… trust me.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Horcruxes Found

Neville and Viktor remained floating up.

"Sophie… sweetie…?"

She looked up at Viktor who was smiling at her sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry about that!" she apologized, blushing profusely.

Both boys began their slow descent. Anna Sophia continued to stare at the Pensieve with curiosity. She knew what a Pensieve was, as she had seen one before, but it was still quite strange that Voldemort out of all people would own one.

"Harry said the locket had been placed in a basin full of a powerful potion that drove Professor Dumbledore nearly mad! But this is not a basin, is it?" asked Neville, approaching the thing with caution.

"No. That is a Pensieve," explained Viktor, his voice dripping with mistrust. "I do not understand why would You-Know-Who own one. And where did he place the Horcrux then?"

Anna Sophia bit her bottom lip, a habit she had picked while staying at Hogwarts, and looked thoughtful. She knew where the Horcrux was, what was bothering her was, how would they get it? Did someone actually have to go _into_ the memory? How would that person come back?

"Sophia?" Neville placed his hand on Anna Sophia's shoulder and turned her around. "You know how to get that Horcrux, don't you?"

"Well… if you remember correctly, there are ways to place corporeal things on objects such as the Mirror of Erised, so there must be a way to place a cup, or whatever the Horcrux is, into a Pensieve," she explained, approaching the Pensieve slowly.

"What way is that?" asked Viktor. "And even if it's possible, how are we going to get it out?"

"Well… one of us is going to have to go _into_ the memory the Pensieve holds. Somehow the person will have to find the Horcrux and bring him or her back to our world," she breathed deeply, her face full of determination. "That person will be me!"

Before either Neville or Viktor could stop her, she leaned down until her nose was touching the silvery substance. Immediately, she felt her entire body being dragged into complete darkness. She closed her eyes as she fell down a deep abyss until finally, her body collapsed on a hard, wooden floor.

Slowly, she stood up and opened her eyes. She was in a posh Dining Room. The room was extravagantly decorated with long, royal green drapes over the huge glass windows. An ornate chandelier hung from its high ceiling and expensive looking paintings decorated the otherwise bare walls. The center of the Dining Room was occupied by a long table bearing a rich patterned tablecloth and the chairs had an intricate design carved into the wood. On top of the table, a feast was laid with all sorts of delicious meals, such as roast chicken, lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, steak and kidney pie, roast potatoes, treacle tarts, chocolate gateau, jam tarts and mulled mead.

Anna Sophia walked around the room, taking in its details with a sort of compulsive curiosity. She had never felt quite like she felt at that moment. Part of her wanted to sit on the head chair and eat some of its scrumptious looking treats. The other part knew that she should hold herself back. Despite the fact that the place seemed empty, she knew someone was watching her every move. With that in mind she retreated to a dimly lit corner of the room and waited.

Not too long afterwards, a tall, handsome man made his way to the head of the table. Anna Sophia had to place her hand on top of her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. It was Tom Riddle Sr.

"Let's go, come on! I am famished!" he called impatiently, sitting down on his chair without waiting for the rest of the family.

Two elders walked into the room, both advancing at quite a slow pace. It was the infamous Mr. and Mrs. Riddle… Voldemort's muggle grandparents. Anna Sophia, as well as most Aurors, had heard the stories of the night Voldemort showed up at his father's house and murdered his family. At the time, some people actually dared to accuse an old muggle by the name of Frank Bryce. Anna Sophia always found that amusing for some reason. It was rich that a muggle man was accused of killing three people and leaving their bodies absolutely unscarred. Some people even managed to say it seemed like there was some _magic_ involved. But no one wanted to hear anything to do with magic, they wanted _facts_ and the only fact about magic to them is that it did not exist.

Despite the fact that he had already sat down, which was very bad manners by these people standards, Tom waited patiently for his parents to sit down before starting to eat. The three Riddles were wearing impressive dinner clothing that impaired the movements of the elder Riddle lady. She, however, kept her face completely unfazed as she struggled with her skirts and finally settled down on her chair. Her husband, who had gallantly pulled her chair back for her, was now making his way to his own place at the dinner table. When they were finally settled down, Tom grabbed his wine goblet and raised it high.

"Now we eat," he said simply, taking a sip of the wine and settling the goblet back on the table.

Once again, Anna Sophia had to place her hand over her mouth, this time, to prevent herself from laughing. Although there was no one around for them to impress, the Riddle family ate demurely. The Riddle lady cut extremely small pieces of food and chewed them thoroughly before swallowing. It was truly something to see.

All of a sudden, a cold gust of wind seemed to fill the room. The three Riddles dropped their forks and looked around alarmed. Anna Sophia sank down to her knees and reached for her wand out of habit. She knew what was coming and she knew she could do absolutely nothing to prevent it.

"Surprise!" said a low, teasing voice coming from exactly the other end of the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Tom Riddle Sr., rising to his feet and glaring at the young teen.

"There is no need to stand in my presence, Father, I would prefer that you remained settled," said the young Voldemort, his lips curled into a sneer.

"I would rather stand!" said Tom Riddle Sr., defiantly. "Why do you call me "father"? I have no son!"

The young Voldemort pointed his wand at his father. At once, a purple ray burst from its tip, hitting the Senior Riddle on the chest. He recoiled back on his seat and looked down at his body. He seemed shocked to see the blast had not caused an injury, or left any mark at all.

"Much better," he laughed, standing up from his own chair.

"What do you want?" asked the elderly Mr. Riddle, finding his voice at last.

"I do not want much, really. Let's just say I wanted to see part of where I come from. I want to tie up some loose ends!"

Anna Sophia could tell Voldemort was trying to scare them before he ultimately killed them. It was one of Voldemort's twisted pleasures. He was not content with knowing he had ended a person's life, he wanted to make sure those last minutes were the absolute worse in that person's life. Which partly made Anna Sophia wonder if it made the transition between life and death less painful… actually _wishing_ to be dead rather fearing it. Then again, when a person was clinging to life, being tortured made the process all the lengthier.

"Do not think I enjoy calling you, "father", for knowing that I have muggle blood was not a reason to rejoice!"

"Muggle blood?" asked the elder Mrs. Riddle, looking at her son with horror. "What does he mean, Tom?"

"We share a name also… how very disappointing of my mother. The way I was told, she was rather weak. And you actually managed to weaken her. I should give you some credit… you faced a witch that came from a most noble family and reduced her to shards…"

"Merope," murmured Tom Riddle Sr.

"Who are you talking about? Son, who is he talking about?" demanded Mr. Riddle desperately.

"Silence, you mangy old fool!" yelled the young Voldemort, pointing his wand at the old man.

"Do not think I am here to avenge her. It would be a sad mistake that you would die thinking that I am capable of feeling… No. This is a bit more personal, father. This is something that needs to be done…"

"What needs to be done?" asked Tom Riddle Sr., his voice getting caught up in his throat.

Young Voldemort smiled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green light filled the whole room. When it cleared, Anna Sophia watched as young Voldemort admired his deed. The three Riddles, fully dressed in their dinner things, completely unscarred sat on their chairs, their faces twisted in horror, dead; unmistakably dead.

To Anna Sophia's utter shock, young Voldemort walked straight to where she was and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up harshly, dragging her out of the shadows.

"I was wondering when one of you would show up," he said teasingly, his eyes scanning Anna Sophia's beautiful face.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice betraying her.

Young Voldemort smirked and released her arm. She looked at him with a mixture of hatred and confusion. He simply began to walk around the now silent Dining Room.

"I knew that old man would find out sooner or later," he smirked again. "Where you looking for this?"

He produced Hufflepuff's cup out of thin air. Anna Sophia looked at the cup and then at him.

"Maybe," she told him defiantly.

"Hmm cheeky indeed… maybe you are just what I need…" he said softly, approaching the young woman.

* * *

"Everything is almost exactly the way we left it," said Ginny, opening the door of Number 12 Grimmauld's Place and looking around.

Luna and Draco entered after her, both carefully avoiding a painting that had a blanket draped over it. They had been warned by Harry and Ginny that it contained the painting of Mrs. Black, Sirius mother. Draco had to hold himself back from removing the blanket from the painting. It would have been dead funny to hear the painting screeching incessantly about blood traitors and muggle born taking over her house. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Both Luna and Ginny were so used to him doing this that neither of them bothered to ask.

"As I remember, the locket was in this room…" she led them down the corridor, up the stairs and into a dusty, old room.

"Whoa…" murmured Draco under his breath.

Ginny knew almost immediately what he was staring at… the Black Family Tree that was hung on one of the walls. She watched the pale, blond boy as he approached the tapestry and admired what was written within.

"I expected you would come sooner or later…" said a deep male voice.

The trio turned around to face the person who'd spoken the words. Although they had been initially frightened, the three knew who the voice belonged to… Severus Snape. Their old Potions Professor stood close to one of the corners of the room, his pale face was partially concealed by the shadows. He was holding his wand in front of him, and though he looked satisfied with having found the kids, they could tell he was a bit disoriented.

"Ah… so Potter, Granger and Weasley fled after all! I knew they would give up towards the end," he said haughtily, stepping out of the corner and in plain view.

Out of instinct, Draco stood in front of the girls, his wand at the ready. He looked into the eyes of his old mentor defiantly.

"I don't see how any of that concerns you, Severus," he said firmly.

"It concerns me plenty, though not probably for the reasons you might think…" he approached the group. "You protecting muggle borns and blood traitors; I never thought I would live to see something like this, though I am sure your parents are turning in their graves as we speak. They never would have approved of such… behavior!"

"Do not speak of my parents!" said Draco angrily, red sparks flying out of his wand. "They died serving that so-called master you listen to! Even if I had succeeded, he would have killed them anyway. I didn't see that then, but I see it now. And you…" he pointed his wand straight at Snape's face. "You are helping him do this…"

"That is were you are mistaken," he smirked and opened his free hand; he was holding Merope's locket.

"What are you doing?" managed to ask Ginny, walking out from behind Draco, holding her wand in front of her.

"The Dark Lord works alone; he would never share his power, much less with me. He has led some to believe he will honor and grace us once this battle is over, but I know better. He wants everything for himself!"

Luna stepped out from behind Draco as well, but instead of focusing on keeping herself safe, she focused on Snape's eyes. They looked strangely senile… as if it was someone else speaking to them instead of the Severus Snape they once knew.

"You are leading a different battle…" murmured Ginny.

"The Dark Lord is strong, but he is just as I… a half blood. His lineage is just as dirty as mine… but me… I had a strong mother who attended Hogwarts and was one of the smartest witches there were. While his… his was just a wreck of a witch! A Squib! Were does he come off thinking he is better than me? Why, he would be nothing without me! He didn't kill Dumbledore; he would have never been able to kill Dumbledore! But I could! I did it! He owes his present success to me!" he yelled, grasping his wand hard. "And when he learns I have managed to destroy the one thing Potter deems most important… he will know that there is no stopping me…"

Draco turned and looked at Ginny. Half of him had expected to see her face drained of all color, with her arms hanging limp by her side. But Ginny was not an average girl, she was standing straight and proud, her cheeks slightly red with what he knew was anger, but otherwise unfazed.

"You will be killed," warned Draco suddenly. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased by your treason. He will kill you…"

"He might try," agreed Snape, "but, will he succeed?"

"He will. He always does. Do you honestly think that you are good enough to match the greatest dark wizard the world has ever known?" asked Draco, his voice low and teasing.

"You are acting out of your orders too, I assume," said Luna softly, surprising them all by speaking so unexpectedly. "He is not admired for being a half born, you know. He is followed and feared because he is more powerful than all dark wizards and witches. He is more powerful than _you_!"

"He always has been, and always will be. Why fight it?" added Ginny, still pointing her wand at Snape's chest.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Snape angrily, pointing his wand at Ginny.

"No!" yelled Luna, jumping from her spot and tackling Ginny to the ground, the spell barely missing the two girls.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Red lightning emerged from Draco's wand, but no one had heard him pronounce any words. The spell hit Snape square on his chest, catching him off-guard. He began to bleed profusely and he dropped to his knees, moaning. Draco approached the fallen man and pointed his wand at him once more.

"_Eximo potentia_!" he whispered.

A strange glow emanated from Snape. Ginny was already on her feet and helping Luna, her eyes overflowing with tears when it happened. Snape's eyes widened.

"How did you learn…? I never…" he muttered weakly.

"I always have been too advanced for my age," said Draco, sounding proud. He bent down and swiped Merope's locket from Snape's bloody hand. "We'll be taking this now…"

Snape pointed his wand at Draco, who was making his way back to the group.

"Draco, look out!" shouted Luna.

Draco turned around just in time to see Snape as he murmured the fatal words once again:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

**It is not usual of me to leave things at cliffhangers, but I just couldn't resist! Now… click that button and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**As you can see, I am getting closer and closer to the end of this story and though it has been an incredible experience to write this and share it with you all, I am also a bit tired and hoping the end will live up to people's expectations. Thank you for your support and for being so darned patient!**

**Thank you for being the first to review, LuciousLadyLucius! It's always a pleasure to know you are around, reading and enjoying my story!**

**I never feel quite settled until I see a review from aznqudditchchick**!** Thank you for always being around and letting me know what you think!**

**You are completely right, harrypotterfreak93, but this chapter hopefully explained why this time around there was a Pensieve around and not just a basin. Thank you VERY much for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Pprincess17, Madam Midnight, maddy midnight and pinkicing101 for your kind reviews!**

**I am sorry for taking a long time once again, Yolanda, but I will be speeding up during the summer months, that is a promise!**

**I was extremely touched by the review submitted by ****Chrissy8887779999****, it truly means a lot to know you are enjoying this story so much and that you think so highly of me. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as you have thus far!**

**Howdy, Liz! I have missed seeing your reviews, though, you are right, you do tell me in person. But, if you write them, I get to read them over and over; they cheer me up after the boss gets me down! LOL Thanks!**

**Oh! I am so glad you liked the Ron/Sophia pairing, midnight vortex, I know some weren't as pleased, but I really liked doing it. I am glad you recognize that the characters have evolved as time goes by… and I am extremely happy to have loyal readers such as yourself. Thank you VERY much!**

**Thank you, Sapphyre Phoenix, for your amazing review! As you can see, I addressed one of your points in this chapter… I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more information on JK Rowlings and Book 7 I would advice you to look at h t t p / mugglenet . com (without the spaces) or h t t p / jkrowling . com. You'll find many juicy tidbits on those websites!**

**And last, but certainly not least, rachhulk! Your review was short, but it was totally awesome! LOL! Thanks for complimenting my brain! I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

**Finally… thanks to everyone that reads this story, whether you review or not, I appreciate the interest!**

**Lots of Love,**

**K.**


	32. Spells Explained

**My life's changing… for the better! I'll explain after this chapter! Sorry for the DELAY and for the lack of lines dividing each segment. FF (dot) net is being funny today… enjoy! **

Chapter 32: Spells Explained

Neville and Viktor stared into the Pensieve, wondering if any of them could actually break into the silvery substance and see whatever it was that Anna Sophia was doing. After almost half an hour of pondering, they'd decided to trust their friend and wait for her to emerge from the basin. Neville kept pacing around and around, his face contorted with worry. Viktor tried to keep his cool, checking the surface of the memory once in awhile to check if he could see anything unusual. Of course, nothing happened.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Neville asked finally, his voice hoarse after being quiet for so long. "Or shouldn't we be able to at least see what she's seeing? I mean, I've never actually used one of these, but still…"

Viktor nodded in agreement, but couldn't find a thing to say. He too was becoming worried as time passed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Anna Sophia and her ability to perform magic, but this wasn't an ordinary situation and they were definitely not dealing with an ordinary man. He was about to say that to Neville when they heard a thundering noise, and Anna Sophia was spat out of the Pensieve.

"Sophia!" yelled both men in unison.

They watched in horror as Anna Sophia's body did a contorting twist in mid-air and landed hard on her feet. At once, Viktor and Neville recognized that she was not the same person who'd plunged into the instrument. Outwardly, she looked normal. Her eyes, however, had a red glint to them and her soft, beautiful features were hardened into an angry scowl. On her small hand she held the very object they were there for: Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

"I've got it!" she said gleefully, holding the cup up for them to see it.

Viktor's eyes narrowed, he turned to look at Neville, who was eyeing Anna Sophia with mistrust. Anna Sophia seemed completely unfazed, and just threw her head back, her laughter echoing in the otherwise quiet forest.

"You two are much sharper than I'd thought you'd be," she said mockingly.

"Where is Sophia?" asked Viktor firmly, his wand at the ready.

"Why, she's right here. In all her glorious, delicate, flesh…"

Neville shook his head in disbelief. He'd heard of something like this happening before; back in his Second Year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley had been possessed by Lord Voldemort and tricked into opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was a bit of knowledge not many people knew on detail, but Harry had told the story to Viktor, Luna, Anna Sophia, Draco Malfoy and him during their stay at Hogwarts.

Then there were also rumors of a nasty bit during their Ministry incident in which Voldemort had attempted to have Dumbledore kill him while he possessed Harry's body. Neville knew Voldemort was a highly accomplished wizard with powers he could only dream of having (though not to abuse them the way Dark wizards did), but, could it be possible that he was using the same tactic just now?

"Anna Sophia?" he said softly.

The young woman turned to look at him. Her face was pasty, he noticed, and her eyes were strangely unfocused, with that evil red gleam and that look of hunger…

"Think of Ron…" he told her, at a loss of anything else to say.

Viktor caught up to what Neville was trying to do quite fast. Harry had told them repeatedly that the one thing that made Harry and Voldemort different was Harry's ability to love. Maybe love was truly what would save them all.

"He loves you, Sophia. We love you…" he said, approaching the young woman, his wand always at the ready.

At once, Anna Sophia's cheeks blushed. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and upper lip as Voldemort seemed to struggle to remain in control.

"That is very touching," Voldemort said in Anna Sophia's quivering voice. "But I can't feel love coming out of this one. If you want me, you'll have to kill her first!"

Anna Sophia's hand thrust forward, sending both Neville and Viktor flying back. Neville crashed painfully against a tree while Viktor managed to transfigure himself into a bird. He flew back to were Voldemort-as-Anna Sophia stood and transfigured back into his body. Her face was clear of all emotion.

"I will not kill you," he said angrily. "You are just a coward for using the body of a young woman to hide. Are you not a man?"

"Am I a man? No. I am much, much more than that," he said, taking out Anna Sophia's wand and pointing it straight at Viktor. "Why won't you kill me when you have the chance? It is obvious you have come for this precious heirloom. Kill me and you can have it. It is your chance, probably the only one you will ever have!"

Viktor shook his head fiercely and looked into Anna Sophia's dark eyes. He knew she was still in there, trying hard to fight against Voldemort's possession, and he loved her for it, and he couldn't bear the thought of killing her. He had to resist; Voldemort only wanted him to kill her, for he would not die. Not when there were other Horcruxes around.

"I will not kill you. Anna Sophia… I can't…" he said shaking his head, his voice not hiding the pain he was beginning to feel.

Neville finally ran over to his side, his wand also at the ready. He'd had a bit of a problem disentangling himself from the tree branches. His entire body ached and his head was racing. How were they going to stop Voldemort now? He was clutching the object in his hand and he possessed the body of one of their best friends. They didn't dare do anything that would hurt her.

"This is quite pointless," said Voldemort, clearly mocking their efforts. "I should say this will be quite merciful of my part, killing you both so you will not continue to suffer".

Viktor and Neville remained silent in resignation. There was nothing they could do. If they attempted to kill Voldemort while he was residing in Anna Sophia's body they would only succeed in killing _her_. And though they could try to destroy the cup Voldemort was firmly grasping, it would be suicide. Voldemort would kill them on the spot.

"Anna Sophia! Why aren't you fighting!" yelled Neville in frustration. "Why are you letting this go on? You could do something about it! You can do something about it still!"

All of a sudden, Anna Sophia let out an unearthly scream. Neville and Viktor knew at once it was really _her_ this time, and not Voldemort, for she dropped the small cup as though it burned her fingers and sank down to her knees.

"Don't make me do this! Just let me go!" she pleaded, running her fingers through her hair and pulling it furiously.

"Anna Sophia!" shouted Viktor, starting to run towards her.

Neville pulled him back.

"No! We have only this chance! We need to destroy the cup now!" he said desperately.

"What about Sophia?" Viktor asked, looking between Anna Sophia and Neville.

"She would have gone ahead to destroy the Horcrux!" said Neville wisely, pointing his wand at the cup. "I need you! Come _on_!"

Viktor seemed to have some trouble making up his mind, but ultimately decided to join Neville. Standing side by side, both pointed their wands at the cup.

"_Incendio!"_ they shouted in unison.

Fire erupted from both of their wands and at once, the golden cup began to melt. Anna Sophia's screams became louder still, and she was now writhing helplessly on the ground. Both men fought the urge to go and help her, and continued pointing their wands at the cup. The precious metal continued to melt and spread around. Neville noticed the ground seemed to be absorbing the melted gold, but that was simply not possible… was it?

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. There was nothing left of the golden cup now, and the place where it had burnt was completely unmarked. The ground shook even more violently now. Viktor ended the spell and placed his wand hastily on his pocket, running towards Anna Sophia. She had stopped screaming now and was lying limply on the ground.

"She is not moving! Neville! Sophia is not moving!" shouted Viktor frightfully, placing his right arm under her back and his left under her legs, lifting her easily and running to Neville.

"Neville… what is going on?" he asked, following Neville's stare.

The sight that greeted him was not at all what he was expecting. It was clear why the ground was shaking… an army of trolls was slowly but surely making their way towards them. They had apparently felt their intrusion, and though they had succeeded in destroying the Horcrux, Voldemort seemed to have planned that if someone destroyed, or attempted to destroy his heirloom he would at least have the satisfaction that that was the last thing they'd ever do.

"What should we do?" Neville asked softly.

Viktor shook his head in disbelief. He looked down at Anna Sophia, who looked a bit less pasty than before, but still hadn't stirred.

"We could really use your help right now, Sophie…" he whispered sweetly, his eyes scanning her face.

"_Impedimenta_!" shouted Neville at the nearest troll, hitting it on its eye and making it growl angrily.

"They are too dense, trolls, these spells won't work!" said Viktor, "And there really are too many. We must get out of here before they can reach us!"

Neville didn't have to be told twice. He began to run towards the gates with Viktor following nearby, still cradling Anna Sophia in his strong arms. All of a sudden, both men felt themselves being lifted up the ground.

"What is going on?" asked Neville, looking down at the ground and noticing that the space where they'd just stood was now occupied by a very large, stupid looking troll who was eyeing them as though they were a pesky fly they couldn't wait to swat.

Viktor looked down at Anna Sophia and saw that she was now awake, but still looked quite weakened. Her face was strained with the effort of carrying the three of them to the entrance of that strange place.

"We're here! You can let us down now," he said softly.

They all descended slowly until their feet gingerly touched the ground.

"We need someone to scream again in order for the door to open!" said Viktor angrily, stomping his foot down hard.

Apparently, he'd stomped down his foot _too_ hard. He screamed loudly and almost dropped Anna Sophia in the process. The door materialized and Neville quickly seized its handle and swung it open. Viktor limped as quickly as he could out of the forest, with Neville close at his heels. The last he saw of that strange place was a large army of trolls approaching, looking angry and confused upon noticing that their prey was escaping.

"Quickly now!" instructed Neville, taking off his backpack and rummaging through it, trying to find a potion of some sort that might help Anna Sophia to gain more strength.

Viktor sat down on the ground, placing her across his lap. She held on to him weakly, her eyes scanning her surroundings, but still not talking.

"Sophia, are you alright?" he asked softly, brushing her hair off her face and smiling down at her.

She nodded in reply but still wouldn't talk. Neville approached her and placed a cup to her lips. She drank the pale blue liquid eagerly, stopping only once to cough. Viktor saw this as a good sign. When she'd drained the cup, he saw her cheeks had gained their rosy color and she was breathing a bit more normally.

"Thank you," she said, looking very grateful indeed. She wrapped her arms around Viktor and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Neville smiled and kneeled next to her. She turned and hugged him.

"I don't know if I'd been able to control him if it hadn't been for you…" she said sincerely, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know you would have done it just as easily. You are strong like that," he said modestly, his cheeks reddening.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer. My coin has been burning for awhile… we are needed somewhere else," said Viktor seriously.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Severus Snape's deadly spell hit Draco square on the chest. He flew back and crashed with the girls, sending the three of them sprawling on the floor.

"Malfoy!" yelled Luna and Ginny frightfully, each holding on to the blond boy and hoping that, by some strange miracle, he would still be alive.

"It seems you are not quite as powerful as you would like to think, Draco, there is still much room for you to improve," spat Snape, struggling to remain in control of his body, which was shaking uncontrollably from lack of blood.

"There is always room for improvement," coughed Draco, opening his eyes suddenly. There was a trickle of blood running down his nose, but other than that, he was unharmed.

"What in the…?" Ginny asked, grabbing the boy's face and turning it towards her harshly.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Luna's face. She smiled pleasantly and looked at Draco.

"_Eximo potentia…_ That is a power removing spell, isn't it?" she asked, looking thoroughly impressed.

"That is what it's supposed to do, but since I don't have enough power to remove the magic from a full grown wizard, all I could do was remove enough to make his magic weak," he smirked at the old Potions master. "You could try that spell again on me and all you would get is a nose bleed, old man!" he laughed, looking relieved.

He attempted to stand, but he seemed to be unstable. Ginny and Luna both placed their arms around his waist, helping him up. He looked at the two girls and had to suppress the urge to taunt them a bit about them taking advantage of the opportunity to touch him a little. He smiled inwardly… he couldn't help but being a git once in awhile, but he was at least trying to be a bit more civilized towards them all.

His train of thought was interrupted with Snape's sour laughter. He was still lying on the floor, pressing his robes against the wound on his chest.

"I am still alive, Draco, and I will get strong once more. You will not be able to stop me, no one will. _Wormtail!" _he shouted firmly.

A small, stout man walked into the room. He was a very frightful looking man with a receding hairline, big teeth and a rat like face. He walked in hurriedly and approached Snape, quickly brandishing a wand.

"_Episkey_!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape's wound.

Slowly, the wound began to heal itself. Snape was still gasping for breath, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Kill them," he instructed harshly.

Wormtail turned around. Draco reached to his neck and frantically grabbed at his silver chain until he found what it was looking for: a ring identical to the one he'd given Hermione. He squeezed it in his palm desperately.

"Hermione!" he muttered.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled someone quickly, taking Wormtail by surprise.

Draco turned around just in time to see Wormtail's wand fly into Harry's outstretched hand. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Viktor and a very pale looking Anna Sophia were standing at the door. Viktor and Neville quickly ran towards Snape and pointed their wands at him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly, looking frantically at Ginny, Luna and Draco. "We came as soon as we could!"

Draco nodded as if to tell her that he was fine, but he was too distracted to actually say anything. Harry was now in front of Wormtail, his face full of rage and hatred.

"You helped Voldemort kill my parents," he hissed angrily.

The tiny old man squeaked helplessly, just as Ron, Harry and Hermione had seen him do the first time they'd seen him. Back then, Harry had asked Sirius not to kill him, and persuaded him to turn Wormtail to the Dementors and have his name cleared. For a few, wonderful minutes, Harry had harbored the hope that Sirius would be free to live amongst wizards once more and that he would be able to move out of the Dursleys and live with his godfather. Alas, it was not to be. Professor Lupin had turned into a werewolf, distracting everyone. Wormtail had escaped and ultimately brought back Lord Voldemort.

Although Harry was trying very hard to stay in control of his emotions, he was finding it increasingly hard not to lash out his anger at the one person he knew had basically killed his parents and brought back Voldemort. He glared at him fiercely, pointing his wand at him. Wormtail remained silent, shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you going to do with him, Harry?" asked Draco, breaking the tense silence dominating the room.

"Do with him? He will do exactly as he did before! He will _let him go_! Potter does not have the backbone to do anything else!" Snape spat, sinking back into the floor.

Luna and Ginny looked at each other, clearly annoyed. They glanced at Anna Sophia, whose lips were curled into a sardonic smile. The three of them walked over to Snape and pointed their wands at him purposely.

"_Eximo potentia!_"

Three rays of yellow light erupted from the tip of the girls wands and hit Snape square on the chest. He was thrown back with the force of the spell and crashed painfully against the wall bearing the Black Family Tree. Wormtail cried out, clearly scared of being left unprotected in a room full of angry teenagers. Snape coughed loudly, but remained on the floor.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly, walking over to him. "What are you going to do? Should we let him be?"

"Why? So he can go back to the Dark Lord and let him know we're all together? No!" Draco quickly interjected, dabbing at his still bleeding nose with a handkerchief.

"We can't kill him! That would go against everything we are trying to do!" said Viktor earnestly, suddenly noticing that Snape was attempting to move. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he said matter-of-factly as he pointed his wand at Snape.

"I never said anything about _killing_ him! But we clearly cannot let him go!" shouted Draco angrily.

"You killed my parents… you helped bring Voldemort back to life… you even used me, even after I spared your life!" hissed Harry angrily.

"You do not understand! The Dark Lord has ways to make people do his bidding! I had no choice!" Wormtail squeaked pitifully, kneeling before Harry. "I begged him to use someone else, but he insisted on you and no one can resist the Dark Lord!"

"The Dark Lord was not there on the night I gave you back your life! You searched for him and you brought him back!" yelled Harry, getting closer to Wormtail, his wand still pointed fiercely at him.

"Turn him in… turn them both in," said Ginny softly.

Harry kept his eyes fastened on Wormtail. He knew Ginny was right; he had to turn them in. But not to the Ministry, he still couldn't deal with Rufus Scrimgeour; he'd probably turn everything into a "Harry Potter backs up the Ministry" façade.

"Let's contact your parents," he told Ginny softly. "They'll know what to do…"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**I know this chapter was a bit awkward, but nearing the end of this story, it has become increasingly harder to write… there are so many things going on in the Harry Potter world that it is almost impossible to wind everything up effectively. I know how I am going to end the story, but how to get there is proving to be quite difficult. **

**JK… I feel for you babe, but we'd still like that 7th book to be released in July! LOL!**

**Please take a moment to review! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see in the last few chapters. I always take into consideration what people write (as you may have noticed), sooo… you know you wanna REVIEW!**

**REAL Author's Note:**

**I am glad you liked the Pensieve scene, Lucious Lady Lucius and I hope you enjoy the ending to that particular piece! LOVE ya!**

**LMAO! Thanks Chrissy! I would never kill Draco… uh… maybe I would, but I probably shouldn't tell you that! LOL! Thank you VERY much for your review!**

**Pprincess17, Snape to me is a very complex character… probably complex enough to earn him his own spin-off book. However, I will probably end his participation in this particular story painlessly to focus on other more important aspects. What's up with Snape? Too many things to write in this story! But stay tuned!**

**I loved your constructive criticism, Jaycee3216! I am really trying to improve, but it's hard when English is actually your second language. I am still open for a Beta Reader, though? Would you do the honors? Contact me at avkma yahoo . com!**

**Thank YOU for your beautiful review, Yolanda! I hope I haven't lost you as a reader for taking this long!**

**Thank you, harrypotterfreak93, brs,** **aznqudditchchick**, **Abriana Amati, meeko 313 and maddy midnight! I love getting your reviews and it means a lot that you take time to write them! Hugs to you all!**

**Thank you VERY much, SimplyChristine! Anna Sophia started out a bit like a Mary Sue, but I was able to detect that quite quickly and turn her around. I wanted her to be strong, but likeable and vulnerable at the same time. The reviews for her have been pretty good so far, which makes me extremely happy, because it means I actually achieved to do what I sought: create a credible Original Character and successfully insert her into Harry Potter's world. THANKS again!**

**Thank you GEM Tiger, and you are actually right; for drama I would have to let someone go… however, I shouldn't let out what's on my mind just yet! You'll have to keep reading to find out! Glad you liked the Ron/Sophia pairing!**

**Wow, you sat down for three hours to read my story, cmtaylor531? That means a LOT! Thank you!**

**That was one of the most amazing reviews I've gotten so far, Sapphyre Phoenix! I truly mean it! I am really honored that you liked my ideas so much! Although I know this chapter was not the best of the crop, the ones coming after it are definitely some of my favorites which I am sure you'll enjoy! Oh, by the way, I love the color purple! LOL! THANKS!**

**Oh, midnight vortex! It doesn't feel right if I don't get a review from YOU! Thank you very much! I don't think Sophia will turn back to the Dark side, though it would probably be interesting! Thanks again!**

**And last, but most certainly not least, LILAC29! This one's for you, sweetie! Thanks!**

**Please keep the reviews coming! I am really grateful for them and they truly have helped me develop as a writer.**

**Lots of Love,**

**K.**


	33. He Stands Alone

**I know… I suck… hehehe…. On with the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 33: He Stands Alone

Harry looked at the back of the mirror Sirius had given him months before he died. He knew no one would talk to him; he'd come to terms with Sirius death. However, he would have given anything in the world to be able to talk to his godfather or to his mentor, Dumbledore, even for a few minutes. He was starting to feel extremely lost. Draco and Anna Sophia's groups had been successful on their search for Horcruxes and both had been destroyed. There was only one thing left to do: kill Voldemort.

He stood up and began to pace around Ron's empty room. They'd been at The Burrow for only a couple of hours; Mrs. Weasley had immediately summoned her husband and he managed to get in contact with almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix. They were now at a meeting, quietly discussing what was to be done with Snape and Wormtail. They'd asked the group of teens to join them, but Harry had promptly claimed he needed some "time alone"; Anna Sophia was sleeping since she'd arrived, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were holed up in Ginny's room while Draco, Krum and Neville were all in Fred and George's room. Only Ron seemed to have wanted to stay behind, if only to inform Harry of what would happen.

But Harry wasn't concerned with Wormtail, or even Snape for what matters. They'd caught them; Snape had been stripped from his powers. He really couldn't be bothered with wanted additional revenge over him. He still remembered that it was Snape who'd told Voldemort about the Prophecy, but it had been Voldemort, not Snape, who'd acted on it. Deep inside, Harry knew that living without any magical powers would be punishment enough for man such a Snape: there was simply nothing more degrading.

As for Wormtail: Harry couldn't really be bothered. He was such a pathetic man… there were far more pressing matters…

He knew what he had to do: Voldemort was eager to kill him; he only had to reveal himself. Finding Voldemort would be useless; Harry knew he was an extremely accomplished wizard, especially when it came to hiding and concealing things. No… he couldn't be found… He'd have to make Voldemort come to _him_ instead.

But he couldn't bring himself to do that while having Ron and Hermione close. No matter how much they reminded him that it was their choice to be there, he still felt responsible for their well being. Besides, it wasn't their fate to kill or be killed by Voldemort, it was his. And he had accepted his fate long ago.

Quietly, he placed the mirror back in his pocket and walked towards the nearest mirror. He looked at himself for a moment, taking in his green eyes (which resembled his mother's so closely), his jet-black hair (which he had inherited from his father) and his sad, elongated face. He was nothing like Voldemort had been in his youth: he was not as handsome, or as knowledgeable as he had been. The thought of this actually made him smile; though he did not know as much as Voldemort did then, he knew something Voldemort didn't know _now_… even as he was about to face death, Harry knew how to love.

No Death Eater could take that away from him.

He definitely knew what he had to do. He quickly got his Invisibility Cloak and threw it on. After making sure his wand was secure in his pocket, and the locket was still hung around his neck, Harry noiselessly opened the door and walked into the hallway. He made his way down the stairs carefully, stopping every few steps to make sure no one was coming up that might crash against him. When he'd finally made it down, he ran towards the door that led to the Weasley's yard, opened it and closed it neatly behind him.

Once outside, he took a deep breath. The hard part was over. He knew he couldn't stop to say good-bye to any of his friends; they'd only want to come along with him and he no longer could permit that. He hastily began to walk out of the yard and to the open road. Once he was at a good distance, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

* * *

Draco stared quietly at the front door to the Burrow, which seemed to open and close on its own.

He knew at once that Harry was gone.

Slowly, he stood up and walked towards a window, staring into nothing and wondering at what precise spot would Harry Disapparate into the unknown. He also wondered if he should have done something to stop him. That particular question didn't haunt him much: he knew Harry wouldn't have let him stop him, no matter what he'd said. He was too intent on hunting Voldemort and finishing him off. In fact, Draco had never seen someone so determined to do something in his entire life. Not even when Voldemort returned and he saw what blind loyalty all Death Eaters paid to him.

His thoughts were broken when the door that led to the Burrow's basement opened. Many people who Draco didn't know began pouring out of the seemingly small space. In the midst of it, stood Snape and Wormtail looking pale, angry and embarrassed.

"I thought the lot of you was upstairs," commented Ron, walking out from behind the wizards who held Snape and Wormtail.

"We were," he said lazily, not wishing to explain much more to Ron.

Ron shrugged and sat down on the cushion nearest to the windows. He stared out into the yard with a strange expression etched on his face.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" Draco asked unceremoniously.

"They are sending them to Azkaban. I am not sure how Harry will take the news… he'd probably expected them to be finished off or something…"

"If he wanted them finished off, why didn't he do it himself?" drawled Draco flatly, feigning boredom.

Ron glared at Draco.

"Harry, as you it seems, is not a murderer!" he said indignantly. "He knows he must face You-Know-Who in the end, but he is reserving his only murder for him!"

"How very noble of him," said Draco, sounding a bit annoyed, "but I thought he wanted revenge after everything that's happened".

"I won't even bother explaining myself, or Harry for what matters, to you. If you didn't learn anything from spending nearly eight months with us, then you are a lost case!" spat Ron angrily, standing up.

Draco took a deep breath. Why was he being such a git at the time? He really didn't want to waste time being rude to Ron, but he didn't know how to be kind to him either. He'd learned to bypass his dislike of Harry during those months because he was willing to do the same. But it had been incredibly hard to get along with the Weasleys, probably because their feud went back for a lot longer than seven years.

"Where are you going?" he asked Ron, who'd begun climbing up the stairs.

Ron ignored him.

"You won't find him there…"

"What?" Ron asked, walking down the stairs quickly and looking fiercely at Draco. "Who's not there?"

"Potter… you won't find Potter upstairs," he said plainly, knowing very well what mayhem his words would cause.

"Why? Where has he gone to? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Do you really think I'd been able to stop him if I tried? What made you think I even had the time?" Draco explained calmly.

"You could have said something! Maybe we could have stopped him somehow!" Ron said urgently, running up the stairs.

Within minutes, the whole group was downstairs. Draco had expected them to be worried, but the group as a whole seemed to be filled with indignation at having been left behind without as much as a word and sadness at not being able to say good-bye. Only Ginny seemed calm in the midst of it all, as though she'd been expecting it.

"Draco, how could you not tell us?" Hermione asked him exasperated, her entire face very pale. "We could have stopped him! Or at least gone off with him…"

"He didn't want any company!" he said quickly, standing up.

"And how do you figure that out? Did you ask him?" Neville interjected desperately. "Did you do anything at all?"

"No, I did not. And I would not do a thing if time went back… if he'd wanted us to know where he was going, he'd have told us, or at least you two," he pointed at Ron and Hermione. "He obviously wanted to go on his own and there is only a certain amount of times we can impose our presence on him!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was immediately interrupted by Ginny.

"Stop… he's right," she said softly, looking down at the floor. "He's right," she repeated, looking at each member of the group. "We can't follow him around forever… there are things he has to do on his own!"

"Voldemort won't finish him off on his own!" cried out Anna Sophia suddenly.

"He will, or he'll attempt to," explained Draco. "You should know this, Sophie; you knew what he kept telling everyone: Potter was his. No one else could even try to finish him off…"

No one paused to ask how Anna Sophia would know this information, it seemed unimportant. What was truly important was finding out where Harry had gone off to.

"He didn't say a thing?" Luna asked.

"He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak; he didn't even see me sitting here by the corner. I just saw the door open and close and I knew it was him," he breathed deeply.

"What do we do now then?" Viktor Krum asked, approaching Anna Sophia and placing a protective arm over her slender shoulders. "Should we just wait?"

"No," answered Draco firmly. "Now we start looking. I know many places the Dark Lord might be hiding in. Harry doesn't know any. If we are lucky, we might actually find him before he finds Voldemort…"

"Why didn't you say this before?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I thought you all knew…" Draco said, folding the left sleeve of his shirt and showing them all his Dark Mark again. "I was his follower before becoming a blood traitor, as you all very well know. Although I can't pinpoint the Dark Lord's location, but I can hazard very accurate guesses!"

"Alright then, there is nothing else left to discuss. We need to find Harry and fast… who knows when he'll need our help?" Ginny said quickly walking over to Draco.

* * *

He knew precisely where he was before even opening his eyes. He drew in a deep, shaky breath and finally opened his eyes. Godric's Hollow stood before him once again. Harry took in the ruins of his house once again. It was the place were he knew Voldemort had planned to make his seventh and final Horcrux and the place he'd failed to do so, because of his mother…

The place was, as Harry knew, completely undisturbed from the night of his parents' murders due to an enchantment someone had placed upon it. He hadn't been sure why this was until just now. As he walked closer to the house, he took out the mirror Sirius had given him. Upon finding himself back in the room were it had all begun for him, he turned the mirror around and looked at its empty frame.

"Here I am… come and look for me," he said with determination.

The mirror remained empty for a couple of seconds, as Harry knew it would, until a horrible face finally appeared before it.

"I have been waiting," hissed Voldemort.

Almost immediately, Voldemort materialized in front of him. Harry pictured they must have been quite a sight; the tall and strangely disfigured Voldemort and the not-quite-as-tall, but handsome young boy that was Harry. To his own disgust, Harry noticed that it must have been like looking into a distorted mirror for Voldemort: Harry vaguely resembled young Tom Marvolo Riddle; it was as though the past was here to fight Voldemort and finish him off for good.

"I know," offered Harry calmly. "I wasn't ready yet."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

"And you are ready now? When will you learn, Harry Potter, that you will never be able to face _me_?" he taunted, brandishing his wand.

To Harry's shock, the wand Voldemort was holding in his disfigured hand was not the same he'd seen almost two years ago in the Ministry. Suddenly, it was clear to Harry; Ollivander hadn't left on his own accord, he'd been kidnapped in order to provide Voldemort with a new wand: a wand whose powers would not be stopped by Harry's wand.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by several faint popping sounds. The space around them began filling up with Death Eaters. Harry smirked.

"You simply couldn't keep them away, could you?" he smiled pleasantly. "This is between you and me, not them!"

Voldemort laughed for the second time since their meeting.

"Harry, do you honestly think I need them to finish _you_ off? No… I merely wanted them to witness your last breaths of life. You should be honored, I would not do this for just anyone," he hissed angrily.

"You want them to witness this? Weren't you dishonored enough at having failed your… what was it? Fourth attempt or such at killing me?" said Harry evenly.

Voldemort didn't answer, but flicked his wand lazily. Harry, who'd been expecting a move like that, flicked his wand as well, easily repelling the curse.

"You've been practicing," remarked Voldemort, circling Harry.

Harry remained silent. He was trying with all his might to concentrate in keeping his mind closely guarded. He knew he had a privileged insight into Voldemort's mind, but that also meant Voldemort had a privileged insight into _his_ mind, and the thought was anything but comforting.

"I am curious," Voldemort began softly, obviously trying to lure him into a false sense of security. "You are usually followed by an entourage, or so I am told. Why stand alone now? Have they gotten tired of following the 'Chosen One'? Has it become too weary already?"

Once again, Harry remained silent. He wasn't about to play into Voldemort's clutches. He knew his friends were out there, on the Burrow trying to find a way to figure out where Harry had gone to. But he simply couldn't bring them with him; he couldn't possibly put them in harm's way.

"That is your problem, Harry. You care too much," said Voldemort, as though he'd read Harry's mind. "You came here alone, completely unprotected, to meet your doom. So much work, so much dedication… _Crucio_!"

Harry, who'd been slightly thrown back by the fact that Voldemort seemed to have read his mind, received the curse with its full impact. He screamed loudly, all the while holding on to his wand as though his life depended on it (as it did). He continued shaking uncontrollably, even after Voldemort had stopped performing the curse on him. His irritating laughter echoed in Harry's ears.

"I thought you'd improved!" he sneered, approaching Harry. "But I see you're just the same scared boy I encountered so many years ago! And just as you were then, you are alone now. But this time, I will not make the same mistake as before. You see, this time I will finish you off, and there is no one around here to protect you. You lived because she died, Harry! Do you remember that?"

"I do," Harry finally answered, getting up and pointing his wand at Voldemort. "And I do not appreciate you talking about her at all."

Voldemort's featured hardened once more as he once again, aimed the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. This time, Harry was ready for it and promptly repelled it.

"Will it be this way all the time until I kill you, Harry? Will you evade my curses until there is no way you can escape?" spat Voldemort angrily, forgetting all taunts and approaching Harry once again. "There are only so many times you can evade a curse until it finally strikes, Harry. There is nowhere to run… you stand alone…"

Voldemort's voice was low and teasing. Harry knew that he was trying to creep into his mind. He was about to say something when all of a sudden, five Death Eaters unceremoniously floated up in the air and flew straight into one of the still-standing walls. Upon coming on contact with the protected walls, the Death Eaters were thrown further away with such force; they hit the ground and immediately collapsed.

"What is going on?" Voldemort asked immediately.

"He's not alone!" screamed Ginny at the top of her lungs, running towards Harry.

"He's never alone," hissed Hermione, brandishing her wand. Ron stood faithfully next to her.

Anna Sophia had her arms outstretched as she continued to throw Death Eaters against walls, clearing the way for the group. Neville, Luna, Draco and Viktor each had their wands out.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his friends immediately confronting the Death Eaters who'd managed to evade Anna Sophia's power. This was not the way he'd planned things… he didn't want them there! They'd undoubtedly get hurt.

"There you are, caring too much once again!" murmured Voldemort, pointing his wand once again at Harry.

"_Avada…_"

* * *

**This chapter was very short by my standards, but I was desperate to update this story and I didn't want to just rush into the ending. There are still about two or three chapters left, so even though I'm taking forever to update… I will finish the story! I promise!**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 32 and previous chapters! The reviews were amazing and I was pleasantly surprised with people actually telling me where I've made mistakes and I got a couple of emails telling me how to fix them. No one has offered to Beta the remaining chapters, so I guess people feel I don't need one. The job is still open, though…**

**And since I can't resist:**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH ****harrypotterfreak93**** and ****aznqudditchchick** **for being such faithful readers! These reviewers have been with me since almost the very beginning!**

**AND ****Sapphyre Phoenix****, who gave me a particulary long review which I enjoyed very much! Thank you!**

**Dramoinelvr, Caligirl, HVPLR, Random History, decembergirl, brs, Yasgurl53, Hermione-Leia Skywalker Potter and midnight vortex: Thank you very much for your awesome reviews! It truly means a lot that you take your time to not only ready my story, but to tell me what you think. I am glad you are enjoying it and this is SO not over… stay tuned for the final chapters!**

**Lots of Love,**

**K.**


	34. A Last Sacrifice

**Ahem…**** I'm blushing here...**

**You know what they say… it's better late than absolutely never! The truth is I toyed with the idea of leaving this fic without an ending so that you all could come up with your own scenarios. But… I had this chapter written out like, two years ago. Believe it or not… I finally decided to post it. I know it's completely different to what the real book wound up being, but I really do love this story… I hope you enjoy it as well. There is still a final chapter waiting to be written… I hope I'll get the inspiration to give this story the end it deserves.**

**Thanks to all for reading… and waiting… and hoping…**

* * *

Chapter 34: A Last Sacrifice

"_Avada Kedavra_!" hissed Voldemort angrily, still pointing his wand directly at Harry.

"No!" Neville shouted, running towards Harry and standing between him and the flash of green light that had just erupted from Voldemort's wand.

The beam hit him square on the chest. Harry caught him just as he began to fall. He frightfully looked into his friend's eyes. They were wide open and though his body was unscarred, Neville was unmistakably dead.

"No…" whispered Harry shakily, sinking to the ground and holding Neville's lifeless body close to him.

Harry fought to control the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. How could this have happened? He had planned everything so perfectly: he would go and face Voldemort on his own; no other life other than his own was in jeopardy. Why did Neville have to go and get in between Voldemort and him? Why did his friends have to be so stubborn? How did they even figure out so quickly where he'd be?

"Another friend dies because of you… aren't you tired of living when everyone around you keeps dying? It is your fault, Harry… just yours…" taunted Voldemort calmly.

Deep inside, Harry knew Voldemort was only trying to provoke him. But his words hit close to home: his parents had died, Dumbledore died, now Neville was dead; how many more people would have to die because of this?

He looked around and noticed that his group was no longer alone; members from the Order of the Phoenix were now fighting fiercely against Death Eaters. He quickly recognized Tonks, sporting her hair in a deep shade of red; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Remus Lupin and others whose names Harry couldn't quite remember.

His thoughts were interrupted by Anna Sophia's loud screams of protest. Harry tried to locate her, but the scene was so mobbed with people throwing curses at one another, Harry couldn't even make out her wild, wind blown hair. He looked down at Neville's lifeless body once more and finally made up his mind.

"We need to end this… just you and me," he told Voldemort firmly, gingerly placing his friend down on the ground.

"I think we agree," said Voldemort, once again pointing his wand at Harry. "I have been far too lenient with you thus far… and my patience is wearing thin…"

"Wouldn't like to cause you any discomfort," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his green eyes.

"Insolent fool!" shouted Voldemort, approaching him so quickly; Harry had no time to move back. "I don't believe you've really understood what it means to face a wizard such as myself, Potter. I was thought to be dead, and I came back. What makes you think that you even have the slightest chance to finish me off?"

"I don't know…" admitted Harry, "but I do know something that you have not learned. Not in all these years… and I believe you will never learn!"

"What is that? Are you about to feed me some of Dumbledore's malarkey about 'love' and 'peace'? Because if that is the one power you possess that I do not, then I am very disappointed in you! I expected something else, Potter…"

"Maybe that was your mistake, Tom Riddle," said Harry pleasantly, channeling Dumbledore. "You always thought I would be something I will never be. You always feared me, which made you come after me. You weren't even sure it _was_ me you were after, but you killed my parents anyway… what makes you think you are not making another fatal mistake as we speak?"

Voldemort seemed slightly confused for a couple of seconds.

"The Prophecy was clear, Potter. And I didn't need to hear it again to remember it. _Neither will live while the other survives_, see?"

"You didn't hear the whole thing, did you?" Harry asked, unable to suppress a slight smirk from forming in his lips.

"My faithful servant told me what I needed to hear…"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Your _faithful servant_ told you about it? Who might that be? Severus Snape? The man who swore he was by Dumbledore's side and yours as well? The man, who, just as you, is a Half-Blood and that, just like you, enjoys having power? The man who you thought was in it to please _you_ and be loyal to _you_ but was actually in it for himself? You heard it from that man?"

"You cannot play mind games with me, Potter. But it is still cute of you to try…" he smiled, his face looking more grotesque than ever. "It is quite amazing really how… foolish you've been, right in the face of death itself!"

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"It doesn't matter how much you try, really. I've gone too far in the path of immortality… you would never be able to fulfill the Prophecy. I… on the other hand… _Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell seemed to hit Harry in the same place the first had… right on his forehead. It bounced off him as though it hit some sort of invisible barrier.

"What?" Voldemort yelled angrily, just before the spell hit him.

The _Avada Kedavra_ hit Voldemort's body, seemingly everywhere. He shouted words no one could fully understand. His body began to contort in different directions and his limbs were stretching out in different directions, as though someone was pulling hard on them. Harry's eyes widened as he looked into the red eyes of his nemesis.

"How…?" Voldemort asked.

"A soul that is pure and untarnished is a lot more powerful than Horcruxes, Tom… Dumbledore tried to teach you that…"

"And love is stronger than any other power…" said Ginny approaching Harry.

"That can't be true… it just _can't_ be!" Voldemort screamed angrily.

The fights that had erupted everywhere stopped and everyone was now looking at Voldemort. The Death Eaters were quickly trying to approach their falling leader… some even seemed determined to find a way to help him. But there was nothing they could do. Suddenly, Voldemort's body exploded, everyone bent down and tried to cover themselves the best they could. Finally, Harry opened his eyes and looked around: all that was left of Voldemort was his robes, his wand, a trail of blood, a hand (seemingly Wormtail's) and a bone. Only Harry knew what these three last things meant.

"This finally over…" whispered Harry, his voice trailed off as darkness engulfed him.

* * *

"I saw Dumbledore…" Harry muttered softly.

"Harry?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he felt someone putting on his glasses. He blinked a couple of times until the face of the person assisting him came to view.

"Anna Sophia," he murmured.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly, sitting down next to him and taking his large hand in her small one.

"I… don't know really," he admitted, frowning. "But I am alive so I guess I can't complain… I just feel like I've awoken from the strangest dream and… and…"

All of a sudden, it all came back to him. Neville getting hit with the deadly curse that had been aimed at him, Voldemort and him facing each other, the _Avada Kedavra_ bouncing off of him and… everything went black from there. He looked around, feeling uncharacteristically disoriented. He was in a hospital room, not unlike the one he'd seen Mr. Weasley in when he'd been attacked by Nagini back in his 5th year.

"Please remain calm, Harry, everything will be alright," Anna Sophia assured him caressing his hand gently.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, looking straight into Anna Sophia's dark eyes.

"They are asleep… we are taking turns in caring for you and at 3:00am to 6:00am it is my turn," she explained quickly, standing up and fussing around the room.

"Everybody?" he repeated, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Neville was brought here with you, but there was nothing anyone could do," her voice trailed off and she turned around to face Harry again, her eyes full of tears. "I am not sure where he is now, but he will be put to rest soon…"

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Neville was actually dead; he'd hoped it had been a figment of his overactive imagination, but he knew better… Neville had died… he had chosen to give his life in order for Harry to live on. Once again, another great person had died because of him. Hot tears began to spill from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Anna Sophia knew there was nothing she could say to make everything better. She approached Harry's bed and carefully lay down next to him. She closed her eyes and embraced him, feeling tears running down her cheeks as well. She knew they ought to be happy… the threat that was Lord Voldemort was over, but so much had been lost, so many lives had ended prematurely. It was extremely hard to rejoice when there was so much pain to deal with. Harry placed his arms around her small figure and pulled her closer.

"I am sorry, Harry, I should be strong for you right now and I just can't…" she sobbed, pressing her face against his chest.

Harry remained silent, but pressed a light kiss atop of her head. It felt alright just to hold her and have the certainty that he wasn't alone in his pain.

"How is Ginny? And how are the others?" he managed to ask, gently blotting the tears from his cheeks with the blankets.

"They are fine… we were lucky… a lot of us were badly hurt, but something wonderful happened right after Voldemort's death," she explained, sitting up and facing him.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling excited by the beautiful gleam in Anna Sophia's eyes.

"Fawkes appeared… seemingly out of nowhere. He began to sing and cry and tears began to fall over each of us, including you. We were so scared you'd been badly wounded; none of us knew what had happened to you the first time you were hit with the Killing Curse so we didn't know what to expect this time around, but Fawkes just, made everything better," her voice was light and hopeful, as though she was reliving the memory through her words. "It was beautiful, Harry!"

"I know it was," he assured her seriously, reaching out for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You see, I saw Dumbledore!"

Anna Sophia smiled encouragingly, wanting to hear more. He smiled at her, feeling his heart swell up with love and hope as he began to tell her his story.

"He was standing next to me and we were both looking and the severed hand, bone and blood lying on the floor. He turned to me and told me 'It is finished' and gently patted my arm. He told me he was proud of me and that he knew I would be able to do it. He reminded me that the choices you, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Viktor, Neville, Ron and Draco made and the consequences that came with those decisions were not my fault…" he stopped for a moment and looked out the window.

"He was right, you know," she assured him. "Although I do accept that we wanted to make sure you'd be ok, we have all lost someone in this battle and we each wanted to make sure your mission came to completion. We wanted to be there, we wanted to do something!"

"It is still hard for me, you know. I wish I could really internalize that you made your own choices and that it is not my fault Neville isn't here with us anymore, but it is so hard when you realize so many people have died trying to protect you. What makes me so special? What makes me worthy of being protected this way?" tears began to roll down his cheeks again.

"Your parents loved you, Dumbledore loved you, Neville loved you and we all love you Harry. Don't you get it? It is precisely that love which as protected you and which will continue to protect you and everyone that is around you. Death is not the end, Harry…"

"Professor Dumbledore used to say that," he said, smiling despite of himself.

"Well… he was cleverer than the average wizard," Anna Sophia said with a wink and a smile.

Harry smiled as well and pulled on her hand. She complied easily and rested her head on his chest once again. He ran his hand over her curly hair, still pondering over Dumbledore's words. He was sure it had been Dumbledore, and not a dream… Dumbledore always had a way of being at the right place at the right time and of saying exactly what Harry needed to hear. He rested his chin atop of Anna Sophia's head and breathed deeply. His heart didn't feel quite so heavy anymore.


End file.
